


Diary of a Princess

by Felnieri



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 68,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felnieri/pseuds/Felnieri
Summary: A love story set in the current xpac of Legion. This story sticks very close to canon with the exceptions of necessary deviations for story advancement.Illidan was not looking for love when he found the little blood elf, but sometimes you have to take a chance.Rated E for some explicit sex scenes, mild violence and possible disturbing imagery. But you are reading about demon hunters by choice so I assume this won't be disturbing at all :)





	1. Diary of a Princess-Part 1

...  
She stomped through the underbrush, hot tears coming from her tear ducts and sizzling out of existence as fast as they came. More angry tears than sad ones, though both were certainly present. She realized that she was still gripping her glaives tightly, Kayn was lucky he still had his head seated firmly on his shoulders.  
Felnieri hooked the glaives on her back now and balled her fists up at her sides instead. The recently awakened demon hunter strode toward the high cliff overlooking the sea off the western coast of Faronaar in Aszuna. After the fall of her master Lord Illidan 6 years ago, both his body and all of his remaining Illidari demon hunters had been placed in stasis crystals in the Vault of the Wardens. Maiev Shadowsong, Illidan’s jailer for the better part of ten millennia, oversaw the imprisonment until her recent and unforeseen change of heart. Long time arch nemeses, Maiev had finally gotten the better of Felnieri’s master in the siege of the Black Temple. With the help of both the Alliance and the Horde, and the traitorous wretch Akama, she dealt the final blow to his mortal body there in a rage of hatred. It would seem much has been learned since then, she thought bitterly. If they had only listened to Lord Illidan back then…  
Back then she and Kayn had been lovers. Kayn was and now is again one of Lord Illidan’s right hand advisors and blade of the Illidari. Felneiri was under Kayn directly and commanded her own force of elite hunters, it was this group that was on a mission that fateful day to capture a legion ship named the Fel Hammer, a ship used by the Burning Legion to mount assaults on Azeroth. The unexpected mission is likely the only reason that she and her forces had survived the assault on the temple. Kayn was on the mission with her that day by order of Lord Illidan himself. Things between the two of them had been fine then. She had met Kayn during her training sessions in the temple courtyard, as the demon hunters were first being born into their new selves. She had been immediately attracted to the other Sin’dorei. His long raven colored hair, such a stark contrast to her own light blonde locks, and his cut physique paled only to the power at his command. Power from being a demon hunter, yes, but that power she shared in spades. Power also from being so close to Lord Illidan, Kayn had been one of the first to survive the transformation and had been entrusted to help train the new demon hunters as they came, one of which had been Felnieri.  
They had been lovers many months before their capture. Felnieri kicked a loose stone and sent it flying on her way up to the ledge that she often came to for quiet time. The solitude helped her clear her oft troubled mind. The force deep inside her, the one that helped shape her into what she now was, was an unrelenting threat to her sanity if she didn’t keep it in check. The views from here helped her remember why she chose this life, to defend this beauty at all costs. She silently wished that it had been Kayn’s face instead of a benign chunk of the mountain that had met her foot.  
During the long six years encapsulated within the vault Felneiri had thought about Kayn many times. The memory of his firm body pressed against hers as he kissed her, long nights after training that were spent with him under the endless skies of Outland, those memories had kept her sane for six years. Her body had been a motionless captive all of that time but her mind had been free to roam and remember. Now she wished that more of those hours had been spent listening to her captors or remembering instead how it felt when her glaives sliced through a demon and her hands were slick with the tingly sensation of fel blood and power.  
Felnieri punted another rock. It went skittering up and over the precipice of the stony outcropping. She carefully placed her runed glaives down and plopped atop a smooth rock near the edge. She sometimes used this rock to stand on and hone her glaive skills in private. It was low to the ground and big enough that even with her glaives beside her she could pull her legs up under her and sit with her chin on her knees. It was cold today but she didn’t mind, these things had long ago ceased bothering her altered body. The breeze stirred up little waves on the water and while she couldn’t see where water met earth, she could hear the soft slaps beneath her as it did. The emerald tinted tears were no longer falling but her thoughts remained troubled as the demon hunter gazed out over the sea and slipped back into her memories, the rhythmic waves striving to give her a sense of calm.  
Since the War of the Ancients millennia ago, the dark titan Sargeras had been trying to “cleanse” Azeroth. Lord Illidan Stormrage had pledged his life to defend Azeroth back then, masterfully infiltrating the legion’s ranks and rising among them to stab at its heart. He dealt a great blow to the legion but its head remained. New ire rose in her as she thought of another Stormrage, Malfurion, Illidan’s twin brother. He and his wife Tyrande, whom Illidan had also loved, failed to recognize Illidan’s heroism in that war. They had instead lead the Kaldorei down the path of druidism despite their birthright of arcane magic, the powerful magic that her master had wielded so well even before his power was magnified by Sargeras.  
Sargeras had given Illidan great and painful gifts while he was in false service to the legion, gifts that she understood were vital to the fight against the legion because her lord had been able to help bestow those on Felnieri also. Illidan had fought valiantly to preserve this magic, sacrificing everything he knew for the good of his former brethren. But despite all of this his brother and his long time friend decided instead that Illidan should be punished for his so called crimes.  
She wasn’t there then, but the thought of his 10,000 year imprisonment always made her seethe with rage. Of course, Lord Illidan had been released by his once love Tyrande, only to be used as a tool to fight the legion when no hope remained. As it turned out Maiev wasn’t too happy about his release and sought to recapture him. She did but this time she could not hold him. He journeyed to Outland and sought again to do his best to win the ultimate fight. That was when she came into his service. She had been sent with Kael’thas, the prince of her blood elf home of Quel'Thalas, who allied with her master on a promise that he could cleanse their addiction to the magical Sunwell. His elves helped bolster Illidan’s forces in Outland, and after Kael’thas defected to the legion many became the first demon hunters. Lord Illidan’s plan was at its climax when the obsession laden Maiev and her pet Broken, Akama, put it and Azeroth’s salvation to an end. The infinite wisdom of fools, she thought to herself.  
Not since the War of the Ancients had the fate of Azeroth so hung in the balance. What Illidan had most feared all of those years was beginning to happen now. With him slain atop the Black Temple, Maiev’s only hope of saving Azeroth now was to free the Illidari and plea for their assistance in repelling Sargeras once again. And assisting they were. In fact, they had tirelessly worked to retrieve Lord Illidan’s immortal soul from Helheim. His Illidari could hear his call even from beyond the grave beckoning them to prepare and fight. They restored his soul to his encapsulated body and claimed victory over the sulking Maiev and already some of the major denizens of the legion. They had been focused, as any of the elite enough to call themselves Illidari should be. She was able to see Kayn a few short times but always in service to her lord and as a fury filled hunter, not as a lover.  
But hope had now arrived in the form of a winged night elf and she stole away in a moment of respite to visit her lover at the place they had named Illidari Stand. She had arrived to his tent flushed with desire and excitement. Years had passed since she had known a male and it was one of the few things that she could still enjoy from her former life, before the ritual had transformed her. It had been why she had found Kayn’s company so alluring back in Outland. With everything so steeped in dark magics and pain and the endless training and fighting, having a relationship, or at least the carnal intimacy, had been a welcome reprieve.  
She had always been a hopeless romantic back in Quel'Thalas. With no family to speak of she longed for deep connections with the opposite sex to fill her loneliness. But her people had been in disarray then. Her focus had to be much more on the defense and recovery of her homeland and less on her personal wishes and desires. She trained as a mage under Kael'thas, indirectly. Her mentor was Kor'lynn Evenshadow, a severe blood elf that had survived both the troll wars and the Lich King and now served as a tutor for young mages. Felnieri hadn't been under her tutelage long before the destruction of the Sunwell halted her studies. Thankfully all of the years of fending for herself had also taught her to be pretty good with a blade and she could easily pass as a warrior if needed. Kael had decided to take a group to Outland and that seemed like as good of an opportunity as any. Her versatility could be useful to him, she had decided. And where else was she going to go at that point?  
Many of those years in prison her mind had grasped for the little moments spent with Kayn. Anything in her former life wasn’t really worth remembering. She had the thirst for demon blood and a longing for romance left from her days in Outland to cling to. With a nod she had let herself past the guards between her and the jutting little hut of animal hide. Most of Illidan’s forces were well acquainted with her face and even more so her glaives as she often dropped her foes with astonishing prowess in their midst. While she still had an innate knack for magic, her skills as a warrior had been the ones most magnified by her fel companion. Felnieri was slight of frame, as were most Sin’dorei, but with lean muscle and deadly accuracy she left a much larger footprint in her wake than her elven foot belied. Why she hadn’t advanced further she didn’t know. Lord Illidan had been very distracted in Outland and she blamed his preoccupation with the task at hand that had kept her from being Kayn’s equal instead of underling. He mostly had left training and organizing the Illidari demon hunters to a few of the leaders while he worked on whatever else he worked on all the time. She was however, Kayn’s right hand and no one would have moved to stop her anyway, though she desperately wished that they had.  
Remaining ever the warrior on the outside but with a growing flutter in her stomach she threw aside the flap to his tent, an act that she had done so many times before in Outland. What she found inside sent her reeling. The smile that had been playing on her lips abruptly died before it could come to its fullness. Kayn was there but he was not alone. She took it all in in mere seconds. Kayn, his hair tousled no doubt from the long fingers that were wrapped in it, almost fell out of the cot when she entered. The only thing that stopped his tumble was the pale blood elf with the mass of red hair piled on her head that had him wrapped around her naked body.  
She found her glaives in her hands. A little mocking voice on the inside laughed at her. Look what he’s done. Kill him! Kill him! it shrieked with glee. She shoved the voice back down but couldn’t help darting her tongue out on her lips in anticipation of spilled blood. She thought she heard her name but it was drowned out by the pounding in her ears. As quickly as she had lost it, she regained her composure and let the flap fall back in between them. She didn’t see Kayn disengage from his companion, neither did she hear him stumble out and call after her. All she saw was his arms on the wretched little elf’s body. Her pale skin, devoid of the marks of power that adorned both her and her former lover’s body blinded her mind’s eye.  
She kept her well-practiced composure until she was certain she no longer sensed anyone from the camp near her. She then let her guise fall. She easily sliced a few straggling demonic invaders in twain through the tears. She smelled the tempting smell of the tainted blood and it called to her deepest parts. Today was not the day to give in to the call though or who knows what destruction she may leave in her wake.  
Felnieri was so lost in thought there on the rock that she never heard him approach. She let her senses be dulled by the pain and betrayal, though she likely wouldn’t have sensed him even on her best day. Over the roar of her emotions and the much softer spattering of the waves breaking against the rocks below a deep voice rose behind her.  
“I believe that’s my spot you’re in”, the voice said.  
Felnieri got up with a start, grabbing her glaives and spinning on the intruder to her musings. She should have recognized the voice, should have felt his presence, but she had blocked out almost everything it would seem. The voice, while commanding, held no discernable malice in it. But malice or no, she was also an Illidari, a very distracted and emotional one, but no one sneaks up on one of the Illidari without risking being sliced open. Only because her movements remained graceful and fluid did she only open a small area of the skin on her forearm with her blade as she spun, her abruptly terminated thoughts causing her judgement to be slightly off mark. She landed, glaives drawn and a tiny rivulet of green blood trickling toward her hand. Before her stood Lord Illidan Stormrage, a tiny smile of amusement tugging at the corners of his mouth at her graceful yet somehow still clumsy show.  
A moment passed in silence.  
Her glaives hit the rocky ground with a clang.  
She stood there, eye to flaming eye with him.  
Her position on higher ground made the Kaldorei’s taller height more equal to hers than it would have been were the earth even beneath them. Felnieri felt those eyes peer into her very soul for two beats, four, before her slowly coalescing thoughts formed into action. She took a knee and the blonde hair that fell just past her shoulders hid her flushed cheeks as she dropped her head. She was thankful that while her soul had felt him her mind seemed to remain untouched. She almost let loose a sardonic laugh at the mess he would have found there.  
“Lord Illidan. My apologies, I was distracted and you startled me. Very unbecoming of-“  
She paused as a shadow fell over her. Felnieri saw his feet come into view close to where the green blood from her still weeping wound fell. She had turned her glaives on her leader, she thought that small stain to very likely to get larger soon, whether the intention was ill or not.  
“-one of your highly trained and loyal followers.” she finished. The kneeling demon hunter put as much emphasis on the word loyal as she dared.  
Felnieri felt his hand coming toward her, not quickly though as she had expected, but slowly and his hand circled around to place his fingers on her chin. A chin that was not trembling, at least there was a small amount of pride to be gleaned from that fact. If she was going to die, she would die proud and strong.  
Lord Illidan put just enough pressure on her chin to pull her up to her full height. Now on even earth she stood with her nose pointed at his chest. Her eyes actually wished to linger there a moment longer. Illidan’s chest was broad and strong and the runes there radiated power. She’d dared a glance at his spectacularly defined abs as she rose, years of imprisonment followed by death and then the reclaiming of his soul did little to diminish his stunning body. The flush that rose to her cheeks this time had nothing to do with anger or her so recent embarrassment. She was thankful right now for the gift that she had received during the ritual, though it was anything but at the time, because if she had still had her birth eyes they would have surely reflected the white hot desire that zipped through her body. She was not, however, permitted to keep her gaze on his chest as the continued pressure of his fingers kept her head tilting up until she had once again locked eyes with the augmented night elf that she called lord. 

... 

Illidan Stormrage had been ripped back from the grave into utter chaos. Good thing that’s how he thrived. His Illidari had worked so very hard to make that happen and for that he was grateful. He had come back just in time to suck the very essence out of the fel corrupted orc Gul’dan, which oddly enough marked the second time that he had done such in his lifetime. He had also had plenty of opportunities to slake the hunger of his glaives, the legendary glaives of the doomguard Azzinoth that Illidan had possessed since the War of the Ancients.  
Illidan had worked tirelessly since his return, helping the human mage Khadgar build a strategy for the legion’s downfall. Or more accurately helping Khadgar understand that Illidan has possessed the key to the legion’s defeat for years and would have used it if it were not for the treachery of his once sworn ally Akama. He had even befriended the alien Draenai leader, Velen, since his return to the living. Velen was once again trying to make right his homeworld of Argus, another thing that would already be done if he had been able to complete his plans. Argus had been taken from the Draenai by the legion millennia ago and they had corrupted its leaders and its people had fallen victim to their new evil taskmasters. Only Velen and a handful of other Draenai had escaped Sargeras there. While in Outland, Illidan had been inches from travelling there and ending Kil’jaeden at the seat of his power. His thoughts darkened momentarily as he reflected on his failure. At last it would seem that it was time to put things as they should be, now that all of Azeroth had seen what he already knew about the legion.  
All that aside, Illidan craved two things before returning to the tasks at hand. The first had been a female with which to slake his less violent desires. There were no shortage of the willing, mind you. But he rarely let himself indulge in such activities and he was very careful who he let that close to him. He had taken the edge off with a few succubi but that was only a little distraction and what he really longed for was one slightly more elven in form. However, since had had found none he thought worthy of taking the risk for he had move on to his second. Solitude. He had found a secluded peak overlooking the water on Faronaar that he occasionally came to and sat with his thoughts uninterrupted.  
It was that place that he sought when he noticed that a Sin’dorei demon hunter had beat him there. He had sensed her of course as he approached but refrained from probing her at all. She was clearly one of his, powerful, but lost completely in her thoughts. It was rare that one of his sat so unaware, with recently bloodied glaives next to her on the rock. Fel energies radiated off of the markings on her bare shoulders, only slightly covered by her golden tresses. Where the leather bands of her top crossed her back he could see the green tattoos peeking out. Her lack of attention gave him time to look her over well, and slowly. Her legs were drawn up on the rock and crossed beneath her. She wore the classic Illidari kilt and it was bunched at her knees allowing some of her well-muscled legs to show. He lingered there a moment before moving back up to look at more than the markings on her back. The blood elf had a tiny waist under the criss cross of her top but her back and shoulders also showed the physique of a well-honed hunter. Strong but not overdone, just the sleek muscle of one who is very good at her craft.  
He could see the strong aura of fel energy all over her but her body was devoid of some of the more unsavory looking changes that often came with the increased power. He imagined that the front of her leather top crossed as the back did, hiding only what must be hidden and leaving the rest exposed. He knew that the markings extended over her shoulders and down her chest like his. He had, after all, placed them there in a sense. Just then the light breeze shifted her hair back from her cheek and he caught the barest glance of her slender face. He could have seen whatever of her he wanted but he purposefully limited himself to mostly mortal sight, it was a much narrower way of viewing the world but it often proved more exciting under these circumstances. The demon hunter had delicate horns that rose at her hairline and curved up and out, extending back past her elven ears by a few inches. They were by far the darkest thing on the fair skinned blonde’s body.  
Perhaps in seeking his solitude he had lucked into the first of his desires after all. The Sin’dorei before him was beautiful and powerful, a combination that he very much liked. Finally after taking his time drinking in her curves he decided to make his presence known.  
“I believe that’s my spot you’re in, “ he said, careful to make sure he spoke without threatening.  
Clearly startled, she whirled on him, cutting her own arm on her blade as she turned to confront him. He watched it all unfold with humor. Fear, anger, resolve, shock, embarrassment and finally shame crossed her features in a lightning fast array. Still she stood looking at him as she let her weapons slip from her grasp. Illidan saw an underlying sadness in her face working beneath the marquis display of other emotions. It made her no less breathtaking, in fact it may have actually made her more so. He admired her now from the front. Smooth stomach, strong arms and her breasts were tucked under strips of leather just as he had imagined. Her fel green markings were teasing him as they disappeared beneath her top.  
Finally she dropped to a knee and let her face tilt toward the stones that lay beneath her. He caught only the slightest waiver in her voice as she began her apology. She didn’t see his smile grow as she worried over her fate. Pride filled his chest for what loyal followers he had. He was not concerned that she had faced him with her weapons drawn, he would expect no less, he was much more concerned with what she would do to fix the issues that she had unwittingly caused in his nether region.  
He stepped to her as she spoke, allowing her to falter and continue before smoothly lifting her head until she was standing before him, face upturned at his wordless request. Unwavering and standing firm, but with arms loosely at her sides she gazed up at him. This female was everything he imagined when he first sought to create a loyal force to fight the legion. Illidan let his hand drop from her chin and instead raised the injured arm up even with her chest between them. There was only a small seeping of blood now.  
“You are injured”, Illidan spoke and watched the color rise in her cheeks. Before she could offer another apology for her clumsiness he bent down and pressed his lips to her wound, never breaking eye contact with the beautiful elf. The blood left there tickled his lips and left them tingling with transferred power. He savored the feeling as he watched her breath quicken at his touch. 

... 

His lips were warm and much softer than she would have imagined for the powerful being that stood before her. Were it still possible, Felnieri would have closed her eyes and savored the touch of his lips. This outcome was not on the mental list of possibilities that she had worked through while she knelt. The soft pressure retired from her arm but he did not loose it.  
“Good afternoon, Illidari…” his voice rose at the last word, clearly prompting her to continue the sentence.  
“F-Felnieri, my lord,” she supplied with a little tremor.  
“Felnieri” he finished, “What a pleasure finding you here today.”  
He slid his hand up from her wrist to her elbow but let it linger there for now. She allowed her eyes to drop from his and traced the strong line of his jaw down to his shoulder and finally his chest. She watched it rise and fall with his breath, the breath that she helped place back into his lungs so recently. In a sudden moment of boldness she moved to place her hand there, wanting to feel the reality of it for herself.  
To her surprise she met no resistance. In fact he inclined his head toward her, leaning in close to her ear.  
“I could really use some company tonight, something tells me that you could too.” The voice that makes pit lords quake in fear was light in her ear. It was also laced with the same desire she felt growing in her gut. But as softly as it was spoken this was Illidan Stormrage and his words commanded respect and obedience at all times. She was pretty sure that applied to requests to join him in his quarters if that is what he commanded as well. She would have assented anyway, of course, but the power of the inquisitor did not escape her notice. She begrudgingly ripped her eyes off of his firm chest where her hand lay and allowed them to drop in an attempt to be servile. She took a deep breath to steady her voice.  
“Of course, Lord Illidan, I am ever at your service”  
The hand supporting her elbow was swiftly removed causing hers to slide off of the larger demon hunter’s chest. Oh no, that was somehow wrong too, she thought. She had the chance to be face to face with Lord Illidan and so far she had done everything possible wrong. She sighed internally at her failures, today just isn’t my day.  
Fingers were at her chin once again pulling her face up to look at his. Illidan’s brow furrowed between his runecloth blindfold and the large curved horns that adorned his head.  
“This is not a command, Felnieri, only a request. Do as you would like.” His brow remained creased and his voice soft. She suddenly saw a wisp of vulnerability in him and remembered his well-known struggle with being repeatedly rejected by Tyrande Wisperwind. Could Lord Illidan actually have doubts about being wanted?? It left as quickly as she saw the flicker but it did not go unnoticed by the blood elf.  
Before she could think about what she was doing, her hand shot back up to his chest and the words came tumbling out of her mouth.  
“Lord Illidan, I would love nothing more! Please forgive-“ her words were abruptly cut off as his hand caught her waist and pulled her into his chest. He growled down into her ear,  
“No more apologies, Felnieri. That one is an order.” He then silenced any forming protests that she may have had by drawing her into a deep kiss and the world melted. 

... 

Illidan felt the lithe blood elf go all but limp in his arm when he silenced her. He caught the back of her neck with his other hand, long fingers slipping into the soft, golden strands of hair. The only sign that she maintained full control of her body was the fervency with which she met his kiss. Effortlessly he lifted her up off the ground to bring her even with him, their lips locked in their own embrace. Her body seemed to recover from the shock of his kiss and she wrapped her legs around his torso and rested her arms on his broad shoulders. He lifted her up a little higher, forcing her to have the advantage on maintaining the lip lock. At the same time he removed his hand from the back of her neck and traced a careless little pattern in the air behind him. An unseen magical barrier shielded the rocky precipice from view. With the cliff now theirs alone he lowered Felnieri onto the smooth rock that she had been seated on when he arrived. 

... 

The stone was cold on Felnieri’s back but the blood elf surmised that it was likely her that had gotten hotter since she last rested here. Illidan placed her gently on the stone and broke off the kiss. He towered over her as she lay on her back propped up on her elbows. From between her lips she could hear her breath coming in ragged, desire filled gasps.  
She let her head loll back exposing her tender neck to him. In a flash he was on her, kissing the neck he had left exposed for him. Dancing shivers ran down her spine and shot to her core, remaining there to undulate as if to unheard music. Gently the night elf eased her the rest of the way down and they came to rest on their sides with her head resting on the inside of his upper arm. Illidan moved to the other side of her neck, kissing and tenderly pulling on the skin there with his lips. In this position her right arm was somewhat trapped between them but her left hand had free reign to explore his body. Felnieri took full advantage of that right and her fingers began to trace every starkly defined muscle on his abdomen.  
So many years of fighting and surviving made every inch of his body a finely tuned weapon. Her playing fingers found taut muscles everywhere they ventured and her body responded to each new discovery. Illidan seemed to tire of her neck and his lips strayed downward. For such a being as this his touch was always so soft and gentle. He handled her like the most delicate and precious thing he had ever touched.  
I like this Illidan, she thought, but she also had liked the one who growled an order in her ear. Perhaps she could tease a little more of that out of him as well.  
His tongue traced out the runes on her shoulder and then her chest. There was a little tug where the leather straps met at her midback and then the whole of that garment slid to rest at her waist. Having unfettered access, he continued tracing her marks further. Felnieri arched into him accomplishing two things. First, it thrust her now bare breasts toward his hungry mouth and he accepted her offer with no hesitation. Second, her change in position allowed her to plunge the no longer trapped right hand down into the leader of the Illidari’s pants. She expected to find another layer beneath the hide he wore but was pleasantly surprised when she could immediately grasp his ample organ.  
She felt his body tense at the abrupt shift of control but he immediately relaxed back into her. Illidan caught her hard nipple between his teeth and used just enough pressure to cause a tiny ache but no pain. Enjoying their little game of tug of war she squeezed his very erect organ and then began to languidly stroke it from base to tip, lingering on the latter just a bit too long before beginning again. He rose to look at her, a playful grin softening his features.  
“Oh is that what you’re after?’ his tone matched his expression but his voice, as always, commanded an answer. And just like that control firmly shifted back to the Illidari lord. Felneiri rolled fully onto her back and let her hand slip out of his pants.  
“Yes, my lord…please…”were the only breathy words she let escape her lips. Felnieri had been forced to remain in steely control most of the day and she realized that all she really wanted in this moment was for Illidan to take control and do what he would with her. She just wanted to surrender to this moment here with him and bask in its unexpected glory.  
He was up and standing over her again now, pleased to have the upper hand. He shed his pants and moved to slide his hand up her inner thigh, moving up and out, working the kilt up over her hips, and then back down to her knee. His unhurried strokes relaxed her to her center and she opened up fully to his touch. Her tiny gasps and groans seemed to be making him more and more excited and she loved the way he stared at her as she moved under his hands. Maybe she would just save trying to elicit another low sexy growl until next time.  
Next time.  
The words smashed into her mind like a hammer. There won’t be a next time, she thought. It had been random chance that they had both been here looking for something today. He is Lord Illidan, she brooded momentarily, he won’t even remember my name if we run into each other again. Her eyes came sharply back into focus and she took him in. Felnieri wanted desperately to never forget this moment. She wanted to remember the ebb and flow of the waves on the rocks, the gentle breeze caressing the surrounding trees as softly as the naked demon hunter was caressing her thighs. She wanted to remember the blue of the sky over the broken shores that day and the coolness of the rock at her back. She drank in his form like she was about to die of thirst. Sturdy legs, masculine chest, strong features. And in the middle his sex at full attention as he looked down at her body lying there waiting for him. Most of all she wanted to remember how it felt to be so adored by someone, even for so short of a time.  
He must have noticed her change in demeanor, he ceased the soft touches and quickly reached up and tore her undergarments from her body. She lay spread for him to see now and he took his time studying her body. Illidan licked his lips and smiled a coy little grin at her, he grasped his own organ in preparation and he laid atop her and entered her in one fluid movement.  
He split her and filled her to overflowing. The Sin’dorei gasped as she adjusted to his invasion of her and then let out a long low moan as it became comfortable. Illidan hadn’t moved save for sliding his large hand under her blonde locks to cradle her head. As the moan came to a close he began to move, small thrusts at first but increasing in vigor as they progressed. His hand made its way between their bodies to cup her breast and tease at the nipple. Renewed shockwaves pulsed where his member penetrated her. She moaned again loudly and rocked her hips up to meet his.  
Looking at him was no less than majestic. She had to tilt her head back slightly to see his face. A mask of pleasure had overtaken it and soft groans escaped his lips. His horns rose proudly from his head and his dark hair fell around them. His tattooed chest heaved rhythmically both with his breathing and the thrusts that were increasing in intensity. Glorious red tinted wings spread out from his back with his exertion. She threw her legs around his torso again and pulled herself up on him, forcing his organ deeper still. They moaned in unison this time and he bent his head down to lock her in a kiss.  
Illidan released her breast and slid his hand around to her back. It had begun to chafe against the stone with the thrusting and his touch stung the raw skin but she didn’t mind at all really. She channeled all that sensation into the growing fire in her loins. Feeling her tighten, the night elf thrust harder. The diffuse pleasure began to localize to one tiny spot that threatened to explode at any moment.  
Felnieri moaned into Lord Illidan’s mouth as he kissed her. The pinpoint of sensation grew, rose and then shattered, sending her mind to pieces right along with it. She clawed at his back and shuddered into him. Both sets of her lips were left quivering in release. He slowed his motions for a minute and kissed her on the collarbone, he moved to her ear in with a line of tiny kisses and in his rumbling voice asked,  
“Did you find what you were looking for?”  
The Sin’dorei breathed her assent more than spoke it and moved her hips to let him into her farther again. She very much wanted him to feel what she just felt. He answered her beckons with renewed excitement, his long cock slick with her juices. Groans continued to come from both of them, Illidan’s muscles tightened and then she felt his release come in waves. His head dropped down to hers and the great horns almost scraped the rock below her. He rested his chin on her forehead while he caught his breath. As it slowed his lips grazed her forehead.  
“Felnieri,” he paused, “Thank you.”  
She thought it odd to be thanked for sex but guessed she’d never had sex this casually before so maybe it was normal. His angular face was relaxed and a satisfied expression rested there. She reached up and touched his blindfold, silently wondering what he would look like without it. His eyefires were intense enough through the cloth, surely, they were something to behold without it.  
“It was my pleasure, Lord Illidan,” she quipped, emphasizing the word pleasure. Her hand remained on his face with her fingers on the cloth and the palm resting against the heat of his cheek. Still unsure in what capacity she was being used she almost added, I live to serve, but thought better of it when she remembered the earlier reaction when she had treated his “request” as an order.  
With one last fleeting kiss on the forehead, Illidan withdrew himself from her. Felnieri immediately missed the fullness of him inside her. He offered a hand to get up from the now slippery rock. They had left their mark of sweat mingled with other body fluids and the rock now had a faint greenish cast to it. They silently collected their garments and weapons and returned them to their assigned locations. Too soon, the cliff was back as it was and she caught the little shimmer of magic in the air all around the precipice as he waved his hand toward the path she had approached from. She was so focused that she never saw him place it but appreciated his diligence in privacy none the less. It was a good thing that he had because as the invisible shield dropped she heard approaching footsteps.  
No doubt Illidan heard them too because in a second he was beside her and swept her up into a passionate kiss. Just as fast, he was gone and all she saw was the flash of his wings as he leaped off the cliffs edge, gliding out of sight. She was still staring after him when a familiar voice called her name from behind her.  
... 

Illidan felt light as he dove off the cliff. As much as he hated to leave her so quickly, he couldn’t risk anyone else’s life over nothing. Illidan Stormrage had no shortage of enemies and few would hesitate to use anything or anyone they might find useful against him. He had enjoyed himself immensely with the curvy blood elf and regretted not being able to really tell her so.  
He landed on the rocks below, around the corner and out of sight. Her scent still lingered on him and it was intoxicating. The sweetness of it made him smile in remembrance of the little spasms he felt when she climaxed on his organ. Hopefully this little chance encounter would last him a while, the world was at war and there was work to be done. He stepped off into the sea to rinse himself of her aroma. As he did a portal began to form in front of him. Illidan could sense Khadgar’s magical signature before his face appeared before him. This type of portal was only meant for communication so the mage didn’t step through, only spoke.  
“Illidan we have – where the heavens are you?” Khadgar looked at him waist deep in the sea on the backside of nowhere and raised an eyebrow. “Are you taking a bath? You know we have designated areas for that now…”  
Illidan smirked at Khadgar, he may have once disliked this human but he was growing on him.  
“Nevermind the bathing, the Kaldorei have always struck me as a tad odd anyway” Khadgar seemed to say more to himself than anyone else. “We have received word that our forces have secured all of the Pillars of Creation, it is time.” he finished.  
The portal dematerialized and Illidan readied himself for battle once again. For now thoughts of Felnieri would have to wait, he could hear the tomb of Sargeras calling his name. 

... 

Felnieri really didn’t want this moment ruined. Not by anyone, but especially not by the demon hunter currently standing behind her. Color was still high in her cheeks and she still felt the caress of Illidan’s mouth lingering on her lips as she turned to face Kayn Sunfury.  
“I’ve been looking for you, “the palms of his hands were facing toward her in a silent plea.  
“It would appear you have located me," Felnieri said with irritation in her voice. Her expression was flat, and she found her emotions much easier to keep in check now.  
“I’m sorry Felnieri. Ly’anah was-she’s just-its been so long…” he finally trailed off. He could see his explanations had no quarter in her heart.  
“I’m sure Ly’anah is lucky to have you, Illidari,” she drew out the blood elf’s name overly long.  
“Baby, I miss you. I never meant-“  
She cut him off and drew her glaives. The sun glinted off the metal and the reflection caught Kayn in the face, as if warning him of the risks of continuing. This marked the third time today that she had drawn her weapons on another demon hunter. What is with today, she thought to herself.  
“You may no longer address me as such. It is Illidari or Felnieri, please and thank you,” she said coolly. “Leave before I decide that I did myself a disservice by leaving your head attached after all.”  
Kayn shrugged her threat off, “I’m sorry you found out in that manner…Felnieri.” He did the same thing to her name as she had done to the traitorous blood elf’s. “Please report for your next assignment at sun up in the morning, Illidari.” And with that she watched Kayn Sunfury walk away. That would have been so much harder an hour ago, she thought.  
...  
Back at Illidari Stand she lay in her tent thinking over the day’s events. She had arrived here just this morning intending to be laying with Kayn right now but instead she was alone on her cot with nothing but Illidan permeating her thoughts. The memory of his touch made her grow moist again between her legs. He had filled her so completely, touched her so delicately and had caused all reality to shatter at her climax in such a way that she was not sure anyone else could ever satisfy her again. Felnieri laid there long enough to feel the heat of the day wane and the coolness of the night air take over, still unable to find rest. She finally drifted off to sleep but the night elf infiltrated her dreams as well.  
Felnieri woke with a start. The sun was already high in the sky and light filtered in her tent from the east. “Dammit,” she said to herself as she sloughed off the tangled sleeping skins and hurried to get dressed. She had slept almost none at all last night, her mind at war with itself over the dichotomy of lamenting the loss of her former lover and recalling the experience with her new one.  
It was well past time to report for her next assignment. Kayn, who while he may be her former lover, was still actively her leader and would surely be displeased. Not that the demon hunter particularly cared how he felt, but she did care about the fight and being late was doing nothing to advance their cause.  
She hastily clipped on her glaives, winced just a little as they touched her back, and stepped into the warm sunlight. Down a small slope and off to the right toward the center of Illidari Stand stood Kayn, still surrounded by other demon hunters. They were all her team, so she was sure he would take this opportunity to embarrass her in front of them for the things she had said to him the day before. None the less, she squared her shoulders and made sure her chin was aloft as she approached the gathering.  
“Felnieri, how nice of you to join us, I trust you slept well.” The sarcasm wounded her a little but no one was the wiser.  
“Yes, it was so nice to have a break, dealing with vermin is such tiring work.” She gave him a cold smile and emphasized the word vermin. Nevermind that she hadn't slept at all. She would not give him the satisfaction of knowing he was partially to blame for that.  
“Well as I was explaining to your people here," he inclined his head toward the nine waiting Illidari, "I believe I need you to relocate to Stormheim. There is heavy invasion there and reinforcements are needed.”  
She had expected as much. Stormheim was the farthest region from Aszuna on the broken isles. I guess he couldn’t justify sending me all the way back to Orgrimmar, she thought. Not that they didn’t need help in Stormheim, she was sure that they did, but she knew it was Kayn’s way of getting rid of his former lover. Felnieri gave him a curt nod,  
“Very well then. Let’s get underway.”  
When the group had gotten clear of the raven haired blood elf one of the Kaldorei demon hunters from her group hurried up to fall in stride beside her. Felnieri gave her friend a sidelong glance as she approached. Myrith Eveningshine had been with her since Outland. Not only was she a fierce and loyal demon hunter but she had become a close friend. Due to her night elf heritage Myrith stood a head taller than Felnieri and her skin was a deep purple hue that always reminded her of the sky just after the sun sank below the horizon. Her jet black hair reached her waist and swung as she trotted up. Her eyes were covered with a silver blindfold, a stark contrast to her dark features. Concern lined her elven forehead.  
As the others readied their animals, Felnieri finally let her uncovered, glowing eyes meet Myrith’s.  
“Ok, friend, “Myrith said as soon as they stopped, “that exchange was not pleasant to watch. Aren’t you two a thing?”  
“Perhaps before we were, it appears he is taking full advantage of our newfound freedom. Time to move on, I guess.” The spurned Sin’dorei gave a stiff smile and tried to keep the hard edge out of her voice. The look on Myrith’s face told her that she had failed. She looked at her friend and softened a bit.  
“Myrith, I’m sorry. It’s just…” her voice trailed off as she remembered the last person that she had apologized to.  
Illidan’s face rose up in her mind as he held her chin captive and leaned in to growl in her ear. The familiar tingle ran through her and lit up parts of her that should not be focused on at this moment. Then he had kissed her passionately. Unconsciously Felnieri reached up to feel her back, still tender and raw from the rock. She might have thought it a dream if she didn’t still carry the evidence there. Thankfully with her weapons on it was mostly hidden from anyone who may inquire about it. She could have healed it but in truth, she liked it there for now as a reminder.  
Myrith’s hand on her shoulder brought her back to the present. “Nieri are you ok?”  
She grinned at the nickname her friend had chosen for her years ago. “Yes, Myr, we had a little falling out that’s all. I think it’s all going to work out just fine.” Her smile was genuine this time. She was thankful for her friend’s concern and having the memory of Illidan Stormrage’s sculptured body to look back on.  
The two friends along with the other eight demon hunters rose into the air on their mounts. They could have ridden through the other regions on the ground slaying demons as they travelled but it would take a week that way and likely only four nights by air. Felnieri decided to take to the skies for expediency but also because the path would take them over the ancient city of Suramar, the birthplace of Lord Illidan, his brother Malfurion and the object of both of their love, Tyrande Whisperwind. How lucky she must have been to have both the most powerful night elf druid and the most powerful wielder of the arcane vie for her affections.  
On the third day of travel, land below gave way to water then to the unthinkably graceful sprawl that was Suramar City. Oh to have been there then! She daydreamed that if she had been there in those times that Illidan wouldn’t have had eyes for Tyrande, but that he had found her instead. Warmth spread in her chest at the thought of Illidan feeling so strongly for her. Nice as that imagined scenario might be, she did have to giggle at her somewhat teenage fantasies.  
Felnieri was born a blood elf, not a night elf, and while she was not particularly young she also was not anywhere near ten thousand years old, not yet. Those seemed a little unovercomeable, but hey, it was her fantasy right? But in the here and now it would also seem that Illidan is at least recovering, if not recovered from the loss of Tyrande to his brother. She thought this not because of yesterday, though she did hope that helped, but it was just the general understanding that Lord Illidan busied himself with more pressing things than pining over the night elf priestess, or really probably any elf for that matter. Including me.  
She shook off the heaviness of that thought as the flying caravan swept wide south over the crystalline waters surrounding Suramar. The city was breathtaking, and that may be an understatement. The whole of the city had a purple cast to it and its intricate domed buildings rose high into the sky. Its wide walkways were shaded in willowing trees and she could imagine taking a stroll down them at dusk, hand in hand with someone special. Large grassy areas were spread out between the domes and spires inviting citizens to play or picnic at their leisure. All around it the broken shield hissed and sputtered magical energies. She continued to daydream about living in a place so different from either Quel’Thalas or Shadowmoon Valley as they carried on to Stormheim. One more camp on the edge of the mountains and they should be there.  
The renewed invasion was well underway and they saw several legion ships as they approached. The caravan turned inland to pass over the less inhabited mountain ranges and landed just outside of Hrydshal. There they would tether their mounts and continue on foot, joining in the hunt for demons to take vengeance upon. Felnieri and Myrith led the charge down the path to Talonrest where a portal there spilled demons into the world to wreak havoc.  
A trio of felhounds lunged toward them. The first one Felnieri caught in the midsection with her glaive as it descended upon her. The dog yelped and sprayed her with hot green blood as it split in two and Felnieri’s skin began to tingle. Myrith had the second pinned on the soil and was bringing her runed sword down through its neck. As Felnieri dispatched the first one another came to rest at her feet and latched on to her leg with its teeth. The blade in her left hand swung at its grotesque spine and caught it near the tail. Undeterred by the split in its flesh the hound’s bite intensified on her leg and she felt the skin begin to tear there. Her other forces had continued the advance toward the portal and she heard the sounds of blades meeting bone and rending unholy flesh. The stench of blood rose on the air and energized the demon hunter. The glaive that had sliced the hound in two followed her left and cut into the dog’s neck at the base of his skull.  
Felnieri let out a cry of rage as its jaws went slack and released her leg. Blood poured from the open wounds there and soaked her kilt and ran over her leather boots to the ground. Before trying to take a step on her gnawed leg, she reached out and ripped fragments of the hound's demon souls from their lifeless bodies and took them into herself to heal her wounds. The deep punctures got shallower and mangled skin mended itself until it appeared as if the marks had never been there.  
She sped forward to catch the group and found each one engaged with a demon of some sort and still not near the portal. Demons dominated the area and for every one they slew another came to replace it. Such it would be until they could reach the portal and wipe it from existence. Some days it really did seem as if Sargeras's army was infinite.  
More hounds came pouring out in to the world from the rip in the universe and their master was close on their heels. Felnieri launched herself past the dogs to strike at him. She landed just in front of him and swung low to try and take his feet out. The blades caught him in the ankle and sliced through the flesh there but he didn't stumble. The dogs must have sensed her intent to kill their master and had turned on her also. She followed through with her swing and it sunk into one of the hound's flanks. Blood spurted and covered her glaive in emerald ooze. Two more hounds flanked her, teeth bared, and the houndmaster was at her back now.  
She sensed more than felt his giant axe blade arcing toward her. The demon hunter rolled to the side the fallen hound had approached from and narrowly escaped as the blade bit into the hard ground beside her. The houndmaster wailed with rage at his failed attempt on her life and wrenched his axe from the ground. Gracefully back on her feet she readied her glaives again. The houndmaster and his two remaining pups closed on her. Felnieri could hear the clashing of blades continuing around her and the air was filled with the fetid smell of corrupted flesh. She cut low again with the blade nearest the outside hound and cut his feet out from under him then brought the other down to crush his skull. He sunk to the ground with a hard thud. She yanked her glaive free and faced her two remaining foes.  
The last hound growled and fel tainted drool dripped from his muzzle. Felnieri allowed the gauzy wings that lay magically hidden on her back unfurl and spread wide. Rising above the remaining demons in front of her, she lifted herself into the air with one mighty flap and braced for the pain. Her very bones ached as they cracked and lengthened and her shoulders spread by at least a foot in width. Sharp claws replaced her petite hands and her delicate horns were replaced with much more menacing ones. The pain was nearly unbearable but she channeled that agony into the chromatic beams that shot from her eyes toward the master and his beast. She watched them crumple under her gaze. The hound fell nearly immediately without even time for a dying yelp. Its master was brought to his knees but still attempted to raise his axe against her.  
Felnieri zipped by him with impossible speed, her blade slicing through his neck in one clean movement. She collapsed to her knees on the other side of him and watched his severed head hit the ground. Her body screamed as it retook its elven form. She crouched there on all fours with her head hung and her hair falling forward to shield her face, chest heaving with exertion and exhilaration. Her skin was alight with tingling from the blood that arced over her chest and arms as she made the final slice. The ever-present companion inside urged her to feed upon the demon’s flesh. Feedfeedfeedfeed!! It was strong at first, having been fully awakened for a time, but quieted as her body returned to normal and a ripple of shimmery magic surged through her tattoos. Having no time to rest she scurried to her feet as the bloodlust receded and rushed forward to the portal. She muttered a spell to disrupt the legion’s entry point to her world and with a final wave of her hand it closed on itself.  
The sounds of battle around her were coming to a close. She watched a young blood elf dispatch the last remaining fel imp in the area and then all was quiet except the sheathing of weapons. Myrith trotted up to where the portal had opened.  
“One down, who knows how many to go!” she shouted gleefully. “Nieri, should we move ahead or hold here?”  
“Ahead. We will clear the Vaults, Blackbeak and the Weeping Bluffs. Then we will make camp outside of Hrydshal.”  
Her little band moved through Stormheim with efficiency and rejoined their mounts at Hrydshal by nightfall. Dirty and exhausted, Felnieri helped her team assemble tents, stowed the few things that she usually traveled with in hers and gathered a basin to fill with water from the nearby stream to clean herself and her glaives. She stepped off the edge of the camp and glided down to the bank of the stream below, wings spread wide. The rushing of air felt nice and relaxing to her tired, aching body.  
As she gathered water she let her mind wander. It had been a long, busy week since her encounter with Illidan on the mountain. She had scarcely had a moment to reflect on it. When she did, some days she convinced herself that she must have passed out and let the sun scorch her back and cause fever dreams and she was making the whole thing up. Other days it seemed more real than anything else she had ever done, save maybe for the day she became what she is. Fantasy or no, she had relived pieces of the encounter over and over and it always brought a smile to her lips.  
She cleaned herself up, taking time to just enjoy the quiet down here by the stream and the fresh smell of her soap as she lathered her hair and removed the now dried ooze off of her body. Refreshed, she filled the basin and trudged back up the hill to camp to find that her comrades had eaten and retired for the night. She set the basin on a tall rock, ignored the rations in her tent and instead grabbed a flask of pinot noir from her pack. Pinot in one hand and glaives in another, she wandered back out to the rock and the basin. She set about cleaning her glaives in the basin, thoughts of the leader of the Illidari dancing in her brain.  
The Sin’dorei sipped on her wine and took time to bring her blades back to the silver shine that she liked to see. Felnieri enjoyed the work that got them dirty but found the cleansing very therapeutic in a different way entirely. She took another sip of pinot and as she replaced her flask the tiny hairs on the back of neck began to stand on end. She calmly placed her glaive down on the rock in front of her, dropped her hands to her sides and waited. She looked up but didn’t turn around even though she heard the beating of large, leathery wings coming from behind her. A huge grin lit up her face as a long fingered hand placed itself around her upper arm and a deep voice whispered in her ear.  
“Felnieri.”  
She let her head drop back on his massive chest and she turned a little to be able to eyeball him. “Yes, my lord?”  
He gave her arm a little tug in response and she allowed herself to be lead to her tent. The flap slid closed behind them, Illidan still standing behind her with his hand on her arm. He placed the other one on her waist.  
“Felnieri, I need you.” His voice almost broke on the word need. “Would you have me again?”  
Her smile widened. See it was real, she thought gleefully. She lifted her hand over her shoulder to touch his cheek and Illidan inclined his head to rest there. “A thousand times yes, my lord!”  
...  
Keeping his cheek pressed into her warm caress he stretched his hands out in front of her and began to trace the patterns of a shielding spell to close off the little tent. The beautiful blonde elf leaned back into him and moved her hands to grasp both wrists lightly as he cast, letting her arms glide as he wove the spell. He made it far more intricate and strong than it needed to be but he was enjoying the feel of working the magic while she watched.  
He traced the final rune and brought his hands back to wrap around her little waist. Felnieri twisted around in his arms to face him, a huge smile on her lips. It was infectious and he couldn’t help but smile back at her. She threw her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.  
“I’ve missed you my lord. I kept thinking I had made the whole thing up,” she said still smiling.  
“Am I that forgettable?” he quipped back. Her head came up and she tensed, her smile flickered a bit.  
“No, my lord! I just-“  
He brought his finger up to silence her. “Sweet Felnieri, can you do something for me?”  
She nodded slowly and he made his voice as soft as possible.  
“Please stop worrying that you have offended me. Relax.” His finger slipped from her lips and made its way down her neck slowly. He felt her body shudder at his touch and he loved the reaction he was able to elicit from her. Illidan had missed her too, but he had also been very busy the last week. They had gathered the Pillars of Creation and sealed the tomb of Sargeras, significantly slowing the Burning Legion’s access to this world. There was still work to be done and he would bring it to bear but he had thought of her so many times over the last week that he allowed himself this diversion for a time.  
He hadn’t lied, he did need her. His very carnal desires had awakened each time her face or her sleek body floated to the forefront of his mind. This he was comfortable with. Having a lover for a while was not uncommon for him, what made him more uneasy was how he thought about her smile or the way she dropped her gaze to the side when she was nervous. He felt a fondness for Felnieri that went beyond simple lust. He was unwilling to commit himself to any description yet. Too soon. It felt too much like when he was-  
He cut himself off there. This is no time for such musings of the past. He had a delicious morsel standing right in front of him ready to be devoured.  
He slipped his hand around to the nape of her neck and ran his fingers through the hair there. It was soft and smooth and just a little damp. He had watched her go about her duties earlier from afar, he had shielded himself of course, and enjoyed the simplicity of her cleaning up after the hunt. Illidan carefully waited until she had been alone to unshield himself and approach her. Now she was in his arms waiting for him to move on her.  
She would wait no longer. Illidan pulled her into a deep kiss. His tongue played on her lips before slipping between them into her waiting mouth. Their tongues danced together, exploring each other. He was growing hard already so he pulled her closer so she could feel the effect kissing her was having on him. She moaned into his open mouth, such a sweet and enticing sound. His cock responded by getting even more firm up against her. I could get used to this. Illidan had the urge to possess her completely and maybe teach her not to be so skittish around him.  
He already did possess her in many senses of the word, which is why the second part needed attention. This fighting force was his brainchild and he himself put it into action. She was his Illidari, she had seen what he had seen and knew what he knew as far as the legion. She had all the tools to fight and also had a fierce loyalty to him as a leader because of it. But to possess her in this way was different. She had been so worried so many times about pleasing him as “Lord Illidan” that he wanted her to know how to please him as Illidan, the night elf who was falling for her. That was really the only way he desired her to please him right now, and he wanted her so bad that it might get rough. He didn’t want to scare her and he didn’t want her to do anything she didn’t want to, she was worth way more than that to him.  
“Felnieri, do you trust me?” he touched his forehead to hers as he spoke.  
“Yes, Lord Illidan.”  
He moved his hands to either side of her face and spoke softly to her. “No. No Lord Illidan here. Illidan or whatever else you wish to call me, but not lord. You don’t have to obey me, Felnieri.” He searched her face for understanding, “Do you trust me?”  
He actually had expected a delay in her answer. False though it may be, he did have a certain reputation. She did not, however, delay at all.  
“Yes, I do. With everything I have.”  
“My lovely little princess, you know I’d never hurt you.”  
She broke into a huge, unexpected grin. “Well maybe just a tiny bit, sometimes. But only if you promise to growl in my ear again.”  
Relief flooded him. That was all he needed to hear. He wove his fingers through her hair and made a fist, turning her ear to his lips in the process.  
“Ok have it your way, Princess,” he growled at her. “Don’t move.”  
He wanted to keep touching her so much but he removed his hands and walked to the cot. He sat down sideways with his feet still on the ground. It was silent in the little tent, save for the low thrumming of the shielding spell and the sound of Felnieri’s rapid breaths. She faced away from him still and Illidan knew she could feel him staring at her so he took his time looking. She looked much the same as she did when he first saw her and he let himself get lost in memory for a moment as she stood waiting for him. He couldn’t wait to make her make those little noises of pleasure again, but he would wait. It was the building nervous energy that made him want to do this with her. Finally, he spoke to her in a low gruff voice.  
“Look at me, Felnieri.” She turned to face him, arms at her sides and a look of anticipation adorned her features. I want to watch you get ready for me. Take your clothes off.”  
She hastened to unfasten her top where it came together in back.  
“Slow down, Princess.”  
She let the leather straps creep down her slender arms until the top fell to the floor in front of her, revealing her perky breasts. The light skin was a stark contrast to the dark circles of her areola and to the emerald marks that licked at the sides of her breasts. Her nipples were hard and round in the center and he wanted to bite them. He looked up at her face. Her lower lip trembled slightly as she gave him a shy smile.  
“You are so beautiful. Do you want to see what you are doing to me, Felnieri?”  
Her voice broke on the single word she spoke. “Yes”  
Illidan stood up and unfastened his belt, tossing it aside. He slid his pants off as well to reveal his sex standing at full attention. She was nearly panting now. He sat back down and rested back on his elbows so her view was unobstructed.  
“Your turn, Princess.”  
Felnieri slid both her kilt and undergarments off and carefully stepped out of them. She was now completely naked before him. Illidan drank in her shapely legs and followed them up to where they terminated in a dark blonde tuft of hair at her center. Her hair there was several shades darker than that on her head but still beautiful and he remembered it being so soft against his skin.  
“Come here, Felnieri,” he commanded. At once she stepped toward him until she was standing with her toes almost touching his. Her hands worked at her sides and he knew she wanted to reach out but restrained herself. Illidan sat up straight and ran the nail of one lengthy finger up her leg starting at her knee and rising to stroke the tuft of hair at its terminus. It was as soft as he remembered. His cock strained as if trying to reach her. He reached the other hand up and gave the inside of her knee a swift pop. She responded appropriately by widening her stance to give him better access to her secret place. He continued to stroke the hair there and then without warning plunged two fingers into her.  
She gasped and nearly lost her balance but the Kaldorei steadied her with a hand on her hip. He probed at her, letting his fingers slip in and out very slowly brushing the outside of her slit before plunging back in. Her breathing was becoming uneven, but he realized that his was also. So beautiful, so delicate and yet so powerful. He used his thumb to find the little ball of nerves at the top of her opening and moved it in little circles. A mischievous grin found his lips. He felt her tighten and she began to moan. She reached for him finally but the hand on her hip moved to catch her at the wrist.  
“No, Felnieri, “he chided her “No touching yet.”  
She let her arm go limp and a groan of frustration tainted with pleasure escaped her. He chuckled and worked her clitoris harder while letting his fingers continue to probe her. He could tell she was close. A few more strokes and he abruptly withdrew his hand from her and watched her face as shock passed over it.  
“Illidan…please…” she croaked.  
They locked eyes and he brought his fingers to his mouth to suck her juices off of them. Sweet and salty and delicious, he thought, this is torture. Not just for her but for him too. He liked it though, the control it took to not take her right there was exhilarating. He removed his fingers from his mouth and lifted them to her parted lips. He ran them across them in a slashing motion.  
“Felnieri, you are delectable. Taste and see how good you are.” Her pink tongue darted out and licked her bottom lip for him.  
“Yes…please...Illidan. I want to touch you, please let me touch you!” she exclaimed but made no move to do so. She had been so good to follow him through his desires. The desperation in her voice almost broke him but he was having so much fun with this game. Having the seductive elf under his power fed a deep need in him for control. He had to feed it like this sometimes but he did not want a courtship of subservience. He loved strength and independence in females. Wait, are we taking relationships now? he asked his brain. Illidan hadn’t thought about a real relationship since Tyrande, yet here he was with Felnieri thinking about how to court her. No, I won’t give in yet.  
He reached around and slapped her exposed buttocks, hard. She yelped but otherwise kept her composure. He well knew the pain she went through on any given day made his slap nothing for her. She continued to meet his gaze. Good, proud girl, Illidan thought and grinned on the inside.  
“Hands behind your back. Get on your knees,” he snarled as he leaned back on his elbows again. She did as she was told. Now his organ stood tall between them, and he gave her a little nod. Without hesitation her hungry mouth sunk down on him.  
...  
Felnieri was leaning forward on her knees with her hands still dutifully behind her back. She could feel the moisture still thick between her legs. He was toying with her and she liked it, but her clit ached for his touch. She took his organ in her mouth and ran her tongue over his shaft. Then she slid father down on him and took as much as her throat allowed her to. While her tongue made lazy circles she pulled back to the head and plunged again. She repeated the motion over and over until groans of need came from Illidan. She then retreated to the tip, its skin stretched taught with his desire, and let her tongue caress it gently while she held her mouth open. His hand came up and knotted itself in her hair, giving it a little tug. She let her head be pulled back and her tongue slipped off his organ.  
“Oh, Princess, what are you doing to me?” There was a depth to his question that went farther than her just playing with him like this, she knew. And she loved that he had started calling her Princess. Warmth rose in her chest every time he said it.  
“Only what you did to me, my prince,” she answered innocently.  
Before she knew it she was being pulled on top of him. She let herself straddle him but he only pressed her nearly dripping parts up against his shaft, he didn’t enter her yet. Her longing hands flew to him, touching him every place she could reach. If he had been trying to get her to loosen up he had succeeded. She didn’t care what he thought about where she touched him, she had been made to wait so long that she wasn’t taking no for an answer. He made no moves to try and stop her though. Illidan pulled her into his chest and wrapped her up there. He placed fervent kisses on her brow as she listened to his racing heart and matched the beats to the throbbing she had trapped between her nether lips. He still gripped her tightly as he spoke,  
“Felnieri…” he let her name hang in the air. His voice was tortured and thick with desire. “Please lay on your stomach, my love, I’m going to take you now.”  
She slipped from his grasp and moved to do as he asked, though she could tell now that it wasn’t an order. She wanted to feel him inside her as much as he clearly wanted to be there. He got behind her and lifted her hips up off the cot to meet his. Illidan dove into her and the fullness she longed for was suddenly there. He leaned over her back and wove his hand around her abdomen between her breasts and rested it just below her throat. The fingers on his left hand dug into her hip as he thrust hard and deep, pulling her into each one. His breathing was ragged and hot on the back of her neck. Glad for the shields up around them, her cries of pleasure got louder and louder as he worked her.  
“Touch. Yourself. Princess.” His words were staccato in between breaths. “So close. Going to explode. Inside you.”  
She slid her own hand in between her legs to find the throbbing little ball. She rubbed in slow circles to augment his strong thrusts. As promised, his organ spasmed and she felt his warm flood inside her. Feeling him come sent her careening over the edge also and her lower lips closed around him rhythmically.  
He let her hips slide back down to the cot and the fullness departed. Illidan came to rest facing her on his side. She remained on her stomach, with her head resting on her arms and looked at him for a long minute before she spoke.  
“That was amazing. You are amazing.” Never had she meant something more than she meant those words. Illidan was not just an amazing lover but an amazing individual. She had never known one to sacrifice so much for others. In the face of hatred and malice he continued to do everything for his people and his world and the thankless world just tried to shove him aside time after time. He’s not perfect, Felnieri, she told herself. He was not, in fact. Betrayer didn’t suit him though, as she ventured he had been betrayed far more than he had perpetrated such behavior. He was, however, cunning and charismatic and perhaps a little power hungry. And he apparently likes it a little rough sometimes. She smiled at her musings and he smiled back a warm, relaxed smile.  
“Be careful, that might go to my overly inflated head. No one wants that!”  
She chuckled at him and rolled off of her belly to press her chest into his and lay on his arm like she had that first night. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead sweetly.  
“Why were you up on that cliff, I never asked. You looked so sad when I found you.”  
The blood elf stiffened and pulled back a bit, worry lined her face once again. She held his gaze for a moment then dropped it, unsure if she wanted him to know. He pulled her chin up with his fingers, her worry reflected on his face.  
“You don’t have to tell me, Princess. I could have looked into your mind then to see but I didn’t want to and I won’t do it now or ever. Your mind is yours unless you tell me otherwise.”  
She had been in his mind before, the night of the ritual she had seen though his eyes and felt what he had felt. She had heard him calling to the demon hunters before also, in Outland but she knew what he spoke of now was different. If he wanted to, he could know anything he wanted of her and she would be all but powerless to stop one so skilled from doing it. The fact that he so freely allowed her to refuse emboldened her to speak.  
“I had been in a relationship before you-“ she looked for words, “before we-“ well this is impossible, she thought. Who knew this would be the hard part?  
His face grew hard and her head started to fall but he cupped her cheek and kissed her deeply instead.  
“At the Black Temple, yes?” he supplied her words for her relieving her of the need to find suitable ones. His face was soft again and so was his voice. “Go on.”  
“Well when we, um, got released I thought…” her voice trailed off and Illidan waited patiently for her to finish. “I went to find him and found him wrapped around someone else,” she said flatly.  
...  
He pulled her in close, nose to nose and forehead to forehead.  
“Princess, I am so sorry.” He knew exactly what this felt like. The wound was so old yet most days it felt so fresh. He blamed the distorted passing of time during his incarceration for that fact, but the incarceration also had been Tyrande’s fault too hadn’t it? He remembered all too clearly the hope that had blossomed in his chest when she had come to release him, only to find that he was but another weapon of war to her. I know what it’s like to have your hopes and dreams crushed, he thought sadly.  
“Who?” he implored. Maybe he would crush him.  
“Kayn, “she sighed heavily.  
Illidan’s eyes narrowed, though Felnieri couldn’t see it. He was one of the best and very close to him. He knew that Kayn had taken a lover in Outland but he was too distracted to care who or why then. He usually didn’t take into account moral character either when recruiting those to serve as demon hunters. In fact, the less scrupulous the better in some cases. This was, of course, unforeseen collateral damage. However, if that hadn’t have happened Illidan wouldn’t have this beauty in his arms right now and so for that he was thankful for Kayn’s transgressions.  
“His loss has been very much my gain then.” He kissed her softly on her lips now, hoping it eased some of her pain. “I am sorry I left so quickly, I didn’t want to cause you any trouble.”  
He hoped that his swift exit hadn’t caused her to feel any further rejection. He was only aiming to protect her.  
“It’s ok, it’s not like I don’t know you are busy. You have only been waiting a few years for all of this.” Her sarcasm was meant to be funny but it only served to place a sadness in his heart. If he pursued this with her he would likely only end up leaving her, by necessity or by death. He had been busy and it was finally paying off. Kil’jaeden was dead at long last leaving one less obstacle in his path to Sargeras. But that meant that tomorrow he had to leave her again and risk not coming back.  
“Please stay with me tonight,” she asked, breaking his introspection.  
All he had to do was look at her to see that she didn’t need him. She radiated glorious power and if he was honest with himself, she had survived without him during his…extended departure…and in fact had helped bring him back. They all did. Pride again filled him at what wondrous creations these elves had become. But she wanted him, wanted him in a way that maybe no one ever had. She doesn’t seem to want me merely for status or even just for sex, he thought, what could one night hurt? Illidan looked into her pleading face and broke.  
“Yes, Princess, just tonight. Tomorrow I must prepare to continue to bring the Legion to its knees.” He wanted to warn her that being with him may cost her more than she had already given. He was willing to give his life if it meant destroying Sargeras. He, too, could perish on Argus if he was caught unprepared there. He knew the risks, he had calculated them millions of times. But right now, she was just asking for one night and that he could give her. He wanted to give so much more.  
...  
Princess. She wanted to be that for him. Felnieri knew he would have to go sooner rather than later, the fate of all Azeroth was on the line. But she wasn’t ready to lose him yet, not tonight.  
“Thank you,” she smiled at him, “I know how important this is, it is what I live for too.”  
And it was. It had been since before the ritual and it was even more so now. Felnieri’s mom had died shortly after her birth from an infection that no one could seem to cure, according to her father. She barely even knew her father though so who knew if that was accurate. He was gone a lot when she was a child. He would leave her in the care of her aunt until she was old enough to care for herself and then he would merely leave. One time he just didn’t come back. Since Felnieri had mostly raised herself anyway it hadn’t been as big of a deal as one might think to lose her father. With no one left, going to Outland with Kael’thas was a given. There she could help bring life back to her suffering people and fight the Legion all at once. Things had not gone exactly as intended there though. Kael had defected to the Legion and she had become something different entirely. Served me well though, even before tonight. She told Illidan about her childhood back in Quel’Thalas and he told her about Suramar and the War of the Ancients. They talked for hours about different things from her past and, to a lesser extent, his. Despite the fact that he was a little guarded, it was relaxed and interesting and just so normal.  
As the moon crested in the sky, she lifted her hand to his cheek and stroked the skin there. Illidan replied by kissing the palm of her hand and then pulling her close and kissing her on the lips. If she had him all night she intended to make as much as she could of it. She moved down, caressing his shoulders then his bicep and trailed down his chest to his stomach. His lips still sought hers as she continued her trek south. As her hand grasped for his member she found him already hard.  
“You just can’t get enough of me can you?” he said laughing.  
“Nope! Not now, not ever!”  
“Ever is a long time,” he breathed into her ear. A shiver ran down her spine, maybe she was asking for more than just tonight. She looked straight at him and said soberly, “I know.”  
He crushed her to him as she continued to stroke his long organ. They made love a second time, soft and slow.  
...  
“Nieri? Nieri, are you in there?”  
Felnieri woke to Myrith’s voice at the opening to the tent. She still lay naked and draped over Illidan who seemed very awake and looking at her.  
“Good morning, Princess. It would seem you are very much needed out there.” He was stroking the tangled mess of hair on her head and smiling.  
Felnieri knew that Myrith couldn’t see or hear through the magical barrier they had placed last night but that she must find it odd that it was there. Her spectral sight allowed her to see the magic working there but it would take a master to undo Illidan’s spellwork. She ignored both her friend and Illidan’s statement for now.  
“Were you watching me sleep?” she asked instead.  
He answered with an impish grin and without hesitation, “Yes. And you are as beautiful asleep as you are when you’re on top of me. Well, almost. Maybe we should compare again for honesty’s sake.”  
She slapped him open palmed on the chest. “Illidan!” she feigned shock, “you are so bad!”  
“So the rumors seem to say. Often.” He was still grinning though.  
“Hmmm…on second thought, you are very very good.” She licked her lips.  
“Careful, Princess. You may keep your friend waiting longer!” He pulled her fully on top of him and she was straddling his hips. His sex was growing hard against her.  
“Oh, fine. Duty calls I guess.” She let out a huge, overly dramatic sigh and leaned down over his chest to kiss him. Just one more kiss, she thought.  
“Nieri, are you ok?” It was Myrith again and she was sounding more concerned. She climbed off Illidan to get dressed.  
“You mean you are just leaving me this way?” he gestured to his erect penis.  
She smiled, “Well not by choice, my prince.”  
He rose and crossed the tent to drop a kiss on top of her head before pulling his clothes on as well. Once they were presentable he motioned to undo the spell. Felnieri turned to him shocked.  
“You aren’t leaving first?”  
...  
He had thought about it this morning, it felt very natural to be here with her. Illidan wasn’t ready to be without her just yet. I am leaving though, the little nagging voice told him. I’m leaving and I may not come back. Unless I take her, but then she would be in much more danger. He argued with himself but he knew he had already determined his course of action.  
“Yes, but not right now,” he settled on. “Let’s see what Myrith wants.”  
Felnieri had filled him in on her group and what they had been doing over the last few months while he had still been away. He could sense most of their movements even then, he could have accessed their thoughts also if he had wanted to. But he seldom wanted to. His own brain stayed full enough without adding others thoughts to it. He only used that ability when he needed to, or to communicate with them in a one sided manner. That skill had proven quite useful after the events of the Black Temple.  
He finished unwinding the shielding spell and Felnieri pulled back the flap. Myrith stood there with a bored looking forsaken who wore tattered clothes and perhaps even more tattered skin. His rotting jaw was off center and dripped an unidentified ooze. Illidan disliked most of the race, not particularly for anything they had done but because Arthas had been such a thorn in his side. The sight of any forsaken served only to remind him of the Lich King. This particular forsaken was clutching a scroll in his bony hand. While he studied the undead, Myrith was gaping at Felnieri.  
“Myr, your jaw is nearly as unhinged as your friend’s here is,” Felnieri joked with her friend and earned a glowering look from the skeletal figure.  
That seemed to refocus Myrith who then looked to Illidan and knelt.  
“Lord Illidan, sorry to intrude.”  
“Please stand Myrith. I had important business with Felnieri this morning and face to face seemed the proper was to handle it.” He exchanged a knowing glance with the blonde demon hunter. “My apologies for keeping you waiting. Who have you brought to greet us this morning?”  
“He says he is a courier with a letter for Felnieri.” She directed her comment to Illidan as if the letter’s recipient wasn’t standing there. Felnieri stretched her hand toward the rotting creature to retrieve the missive. It was sealed with a splotch of black wax that was stamped with the symbol of the Illidari. They have gotten so official since Outland, he shook his horned head and thought. She broke it open and read the text aloud.  
Felnieri,  
Your next assignment is in Kalimdor.  
There is no need to return here before  
departing. Please report to Liadrin in  
Azshara.  
K  
Felnieri stomped her foot in anger. “I didn’t even do anything to him! I never thought he would be so petty!”  
This will not do. A wave of protectiveness washed over the Illidari lord. He snatched the scroll from Felnieri’s hand and ripped it in half. He sneered at the bored courier and shoved it back into his chest.  
“Take this back. Tell him he has been overruled.”  
With a nod the forsaken shambled back onto his waiting horse. Illidan thought he might fall to pieces right in front of him from the effort, but his bones managed to stay assembled and he rode off. He had no real need for the note to be returned, he would be sending a word or two to Kayn himself but it had given him satisfaction to make a bit of a show of it. Myrith looked shocked and confused and Felnieri was stewing. By this time the other Illidari had made their way out of their tents as well and looked at the gathering. Without a thought to what a spectacle they were, Illidan reached over and pulled the blood elf’s chin up so she would meet his gaze.  
“Get your things, Princess, you’re coming with me.” He had made the decision before the courier had even arrived. It had been made this morning as he watched her sleeping sprawled on top of him. His plan had been to leave Myrith in charge and take only Felnieri but plans are flexible and he could use some more of his strong hunters by his side anyway.  
Felnieri smiled a shy but grateful smile at him. Myrith’s jaw might actually come unhinged this time, he laughed to himself. He released the Sin’dorei’s chin and looked at Myrith.  
“All of you get your things. I will open a portal to the Broken Shore in an hour.”  
“Yes, my lord,” she replied immediately. She then turned her body toward Felnieri, with her back mostly to Illidan, and mouthed What is going on? to her friend. He of course saw it anyway and was amused at the interaction. Felnieri gave her a dazzling smile and a shrug as Myrith left to break camp.  
Illidan put his hand on Felnieri’s shoulder and inclined his head toward her tent. She obliged and lifted the flap for them to enter. Once inside he pulled her into his arms but the words were already flowing from her mouth.  
“I can’t believe you just did that! I mean, I’m glad you did. And we are of course yours to send wherever, but that’s-well that’s not really what I mean. You know you just outed-“ the words came to a halt. He could see that she was struggling with what to call their relationship. Me too, Princess. Guess we are about to find out. He leaned in and supplied the word for her,  
“Us.”  
...  
Happiness blossomed full flourish in her chest.  
“Us,” she repeated.  
He cupped her face in his hands. “Felnieri. I can’t-I don’t know-“ the once lord of Outland seemed to have found himself at a loss for words. Her heart dropped into her stomach. She searched his face for a clue of what he was trying to tell her. His brow was furrowed and the long lines of his face were tense.  
“I may not survive this, Felnieri, and no matter what the cost is I have to end the legion’s threat to Azeroth.”  
She knew this was a risk and she didn’t care. One week with Illidan was worth it even if that is all she ever had.  
“My prince, I will take anything that you have to offer.” If she could have cried she would have tears streaming down her face. She had only known him intimately for a week but last night had felt like a lifetime. She hadn’t felt that connected to anyone, probably ever. Maybe now he would open up a little more with her too. Felnieri was pretty sure she was falling in love. Fast. He relaxed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her fervently for a long time.  
“And I will offer you everything I have.”  
Felnieri couldn’t have masked her smile if she had tried, but she didn’t try. She wanted Illidan to know how happy she was with him. He deserved love, he always had, and she was thrilled to be the one to show it to him.  
They broke camp and everyone gathered around Illidan. He traced the pattern in the air and a large portal opened in front of them. Felnieri stood next to Illidan in front of the portal and as she peered through she could see buildings on the other side and people milling about. Khadgar, the human mage, stood waiting for them. Illidan was first to step through and Felnieri was close behind followed by the others. Once they were through the portal closed behind them.  
“I have brought some of my followers to assist us. I will escort them to the campsite, then I will be back to plan the assault on Argus.” He addressed Khadgar.  
“We will plan,” the mage corrected. “I have a word from Turalyon and from Magni when you return.”  
Illidan smirked at him. “I will be back shortly,” he said as he guided Felnieri and her crew down a hill behind the area in which the portal opened. Several other tents were already set up here and a group of Illidari trained in the center of them.  
“You will set up here. I must have a word with Khadgar and the others.”  
Felnieri looked at him, unsure if she was supposed to stay and set up. Maybe he just wanted to save her from being sent away where she couldn’t be useful and he would just go about his business here and forget about her. Like he did before? Stop being so negative, she told herself. As if reading her thoughts, Illidan reached for her elbow to pull her up beside him and spoke in her ear.  
“Set your tent up, Princess, though I doubt you’ll be seeing much of it.” He gave her a little wink and released her arm, then went back to seek Khadgar.  
Felnieri busied herself making camp but it wasn’t long after Illidan’s departure that Myrith was at her side.  
“Felnieri! Why didn’t you tell me?” she exclaimed. “I thought we were friends!” Myrith crossed her arms in mock indignation but couldn’t actually mask the smile on her face.  
“Truth?” the blonde blood elf replied, “I didn’t think it would be anything. We met the day Kayn…moved on.”  
“Looks like you moved on too,” Myrith nudged her with her elbow. “Really though, Nieri? You land Lord Illidan and tell no one? Shouldn’t you have at least rubbed it in Kayn’s face?”  
Felnieri continued to erect her tent. “I guess it really didn’t even cross my mind to tell him anything.” Everything had moved so quickly with Illidan, Kayn seemed like a distant memory.  
“You could have at least told me.” Myrith pouted.  
Felnieri laughed at her friend “I’ll be sure and let you know about all my trysts with strangers!”  
The purple skinned Kaldorei stuck her tongue out at Felnieri. “Illidan isn’t a stranger. And you better! By the way…” she let the words hang on the air a few seconds, “Is he totally amazing in bed? I bet he is. He’s Illidan. Ug, why can’t I get someone that awesome? I bet he has a huge-“  
“Myrith!” Felnieri cut her off laughing hysterically. “But the answers in order are” she held up a finger, “yes,” she held up a second finger “I’m sure you could but I mean let’s face it, you’re never really looking. I’m the one whose romanticism didn’t seem to be affected by my little companion,” she held up a third finger “And yes.”  
Myrith covered her mouth with her hand, “Nieri! I was going to say wingspan!”  
“You were not, you’ve seen that for yourself.” Felnieri smiled a cocky smile and now it was her turn to stick her tongue out. She was glad she had a friend that she could mess around with like they were silly teenagers since she never really got to have that sort of life.  
“Speaking of being too busy for romance, the stench of demon is all around. Let’s go have some fun doing what we do best.” Myrith said as she looked over their surroundings hungriliy.  
She finished her tent and looked at Myrith. Illidan would likely be gone a while. “Sure, Myr,” she answered her friend. They took off back up the hill and across the main area where Khadgar had been. There was no sign of either him or Illidan. The duo of Illidari crossed over to a steep cliff and launched themselves off the precipice to join the fray below.  
...  
Felnieri and Myrith returned to the place that they learned was called Deliverance Point. The two of them, along with many others who had been sent here, had cleared several active legion invasion points and destroyed their portals. They would make more but each slice into the legion’s forces felt like a little victory. Several other races were here, both Horde and Alliance, who were willing to fight alongside them but most wouldn’t speak to them. Several eyed them suspiciously or gave them a wide birth. A couple of night elves had called them pawns of the betrayer and spat at them. Felnieri just smiled and waved, which seemed to further irritate them, much to her delight. Myrith hadn’t taken it as well and offered to separate their heads from their bodies. The other night elves seemed to take her seriously enough to go the other direction and pick a fight with an actual foe.  
Demon hunters rarely got a warm welcome unless they were killing demons, then it seemed that they were ok as long as they were useful. Felnieri was used to it by now, what she had received in place of friendly waves was worth it and it rarely got to her. Myrith still had a sore spot when it came to naysayers, especially of the night elven race.  
The Kaldorei had been fighting the legion in her village when she was struck down and her life changed forever. She had been a Sentinel before she came to the Black Temple, sworn to protect the High Priestess, but was home visiting her family that day. Her brother and his wife had been expecting their first child any time and she would be attending the birth. The legion fell upon them on a nice quiet evening and took the quaint village by surprise. Myrith had fought valiantly for her village and family and was nearly killed for it. Her brother and his wife were cut down and nearly devoured as she lay dying in the street watching, her little unborn nephew with them. Her mother was also split nearly in two by a felguard, thankfully Myrith hadn’t had to watch that. From her family, only her father survived the attack. He found her in the street barely clinging to life and took her to the priestess as quickly as possible. The priestess was able to heal her body but her mind never recovered. She left the village and never returned to her duties as a Sentinel, instead making her way to Outland to join Illidan in his quest to defeat Sargeras and the legion.  
For having been through so much, Myrith was actually quite sane. It spoke to her strength a great deal that this was the case. Many of their kind never made it through the ritual and those that did often came out insane and remained so grief stricken that they could only kill and feed and didn’t function well in more normal situations. Myrith actually prided herself on being as normal as possible, she swore not only to take vengeance on the legion but also to live the life that was taken away from her nephew. Felnieri thought that must be the reason she enjoyed being silly and childish so often, it gave her a sense of purpose to be what her nephew never could.  
They had eventually run across a squat gnome warlock named Kandin with a shock of pink hair on her head and little round glasses. Kandin seemed perfectly willing to talk to them, in fact, she seemed perfectly willing to talk to just about anyone. She was definitely the perkiest warlock Felnieri had ever met. Myrith had been cornered by an infernal and it was proving to be a significant challenge. Felnieri had her hands full with a pair of inquisitors and was no help to her friend. It was looking grim until the skipping little gnome showed up with her felguard in tow. The captive demon served to distract the infernal from its prey long enough for Myrith's blade and Kandin's fiery rain to reduce it back to a pile of rubble. The three of them then finished off the inquisitors and made introductions.  
Kandin had stuck with them the rest of the day, even long enough to go to the vendor stands situated around Deliverance Point and eat with them. She chattered nearly nonstop about how she accidentally became a warlock after tricking a doomlord into teaching her fel magic and how exciting this was to be here and detailing all the stories that she would go home to tell her brothers back in Gnomeregan. Felnieri and Myrith could hardly get in more than a nod before she launched into another wild story gesturing with her stubby hands for emphasis where she felt it was needed.  
After their late lunch, they parted ways with Kandin and headed back to camp. Felnieri had scarcely made it back when she saw Illidan pacing in front of Khadgar and Velen, the Dranaei leader and Argus refugee. Khadgar kept gesturing toward the Dranaei homeworld, which now hung low in the Azeroth sky. Illidan had torn a hole in space after hunting down Kil'jaeden and brought what was now the legion's base of operations within striking distance, much to Khadgar's continued dismay it would seem.  
Illidan had his back mostly to her but must have felt her approaching because he excused himself and walked toward her. He gave Myrith a polite nod and then swept Felnieri into his chest.  
"Well aren't you a beautiful mess?" he said before he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Felnieri could feel eyes on them from all around but it didn't stop her from returning his kiss or leaning into him as she answered.  
"Mostly just a mess I fear," she laughed. She was well aware that she was covered in fel blood from the tingling sensation on her skin. Her golden hair was a wreck from racing around the demons as she sliced them and also speckled with green. Her clothes were smeared with dirt and gore and in her estimation she smelled like a slaughterhouse.  
"Still breathtaking. Did you and Myrith have fun getting messy?" he smiled down at her.  
"Hmmm, not as much fun as I have getting messy with you," she retorted and Myrith's purple cheeks turned magenta and she averted her eyes.  
Illidan chuckled at her and gestured toward Khadgar and Velen. "Let me introduce you before we go get you cleaned up."  
He led her over to where they stood along with a face, or helmet rather, that she both knew and hated. Maiev Shadowsong also stood beside them looking impatient, even with her face shielded. That's she angriest elf I have ever seen, she mused. Illidan pointedly ignored the other night elf and introduced her to Khadgar and Velen. The former shook her hand with an enthusiasm that spoke more to his true age than the age his altered appearance showed and the latter bowed and greeted her warmly, a radiant light seemed to emanate from his smile.  
"The road ahead will be long, Felnieri, I appreciate your help in reclaiming Argus. When the time comes, may the light be with you." Velen's voice was, as ever, calm and even. Illidan's eyes met Khadgar's once again and they nodded to each other. He then turned and led Felnieri down the ramp toward the Illidari campsite. He led her past her tent, and by Myrith who had excused herself when they went to speak with Velen. She gave Felnieri a wink as they passed. With the exception of Myrith, everyone they walked by stopped to give Illidan a nod or a salute as they passed. He nodded back to them and continued along to a more secluded area. Once there he pulled her close again.  
"Let's go get cleaned up," he said.  
Felnieri raised her eyebrows at him.  
"Well no one said you wouldn't get dirty again." His voice was low in her ear.  
The tingling on her skin was now joined by tinging between her legs. She had missed being with him today. It hadn't taken long to get used to his presence with her. She hoped she wouldn't be in her tent alone tonight.  
Illidan moved his hands and a small portal opened, just big enough for them to slip through. He placed his hands on her shoulders from behind and guided her in. She emerged in a place she had never seen before but it wasn't far because she could see the recognizable violet towers of Suramar in the distance. They were on an island covered with grass and rocks and ringed with sand and only big enough for about eight dwellings. There was, however, only one small stone building sitting on a grassy area toward the center. The same crystalline trees that lined the walkways of Suramar were here surrounding the dwelling and casting shade over a patch of smooth even stone in front of it. The grass and the trees and the stone building all looked very out of place from where they just left. She turned to look at the Illidari lord.  
"Where are we?"  
"Home, at least home for now," he said "No one knows it's here except me, and now you." He looked at her fondly and took her hand, interlocking their fingers. He led her across the grassy area toward the little stone building. The sun was dipping its toe in the horizon and the sky was a deep shade of blue. The willows swayed in the salty breeze that was blowing in off the water. She took a deep breath and filled her lungs with clean fresh air, much nicer than the acrid, sulphur laced air of the broken isle. Just beyond the sandy borders Felnieri could see the shield around the island, it extended far enough that you could wade into the water and probably even fish but close enough to be very secure.  
"This place is beautiful! I just have one question though..." She started uneasily and turned to look at him. A little pit started in her stomach.  
Surely, he didn't lie to me.  
You've only barely been with him, why wouldn't he lie to you.  
Because he has been so sincere and so sweet. He seems to really care...  
Has this whole thing been a lie? You didn’t really think you were good enough for him right?  
The voices in her head fought with each other, it should have been a small thing but it troubled her. Everything had been so perfect, she was nervous.  
"You said the day you found me that you use that place for quiet time and to think. If you have all this," she gestured around her with her free hand, "why were you in Azsuna?" She had believed everything he had said to her thus far, now she tensed a little waiting on his answer. He pulled her chin up like he often did with her before he spoke.  
“You will see when we get inside, I have a hard time not working when I’m here. I tend to get a little obsessive about things.” He kept his answer light and he smiled at her, but it was the hurt in his face that killed her. “Princess, I won’t lie to you. Please trust me.”  
Felnieri immediately felt bad for doubting him and chastised herself. Illidan had given her nothing but openness to the best of his ability so far. She could not believe everyone only thought of him as the Betrayer. Yes, his views were often different but rarely wrong and his motives have always been to benefit Azeroth in the long run. Her heart broke at the pain she found in his face. If anyone had only given him a chance they would have seen! And then she realized that even she devolved into her own doubts about his motivations and her chest tightened. No! She knew Illidan and had seen his heart and his vision. She relaxed and lifted up on her toes with her head upturned to him. He met her there with the sweetest of kisses. She grasped his other hand and squeezed his hands.  
“Illidan, I’m sorry,”  
He smiled at her “Princess, I thought we’d been over this, no apologizing.” He dropped her other hand and continued leading her toward the building but she couldn’t shake the feeling that she had hurt him and it pained her. All of the things that she had ever heard about him and Tyrande haunted her now. Tyrande spurned him time after time. He himself had told Felnieri about when the priestess came and released him and how he felt that just for a moment she had learned to trust and even love him but it all disappeared as quickly as it had come. She stopped walking.  
“No, Illidan,” she said stubbornly, “I am sorry. I want you to know I trust you.” She was angry at herself and the words came out in a rush now. “I know it hurts that no one trusts you and I’m not them. I’m not Khadgar or Velen or Maiev or Kael. I’m not Malfurion and I’m sure as hell not Tyrande!” she was shaking now and the sizzle of tears filled her flaming eyes then dissolved into nothingness as soon as they came. “I’m Felnieri, your Princess, and I love you!” the words spilled out before she could stop them.  
If it was possible to shock the lord of Outland she was pretty sure she had just done it. He stared at her in stunned silence and she stood like a leaf in the wind, trembling and vulnerable. She had shocked herself with her words as well but she knew she meant them. She did trust him and more than that, she had fallen in love with him. He moved his mouth as if he were going to speak and then shut it again, and stood looking back at her still. Then before she knew it she was being lifted into his arms and kisses covered her face and the filthy mane of hair on her head and the emerald tattoos on her shoulders. Illidan pulled her in tight and found her ear.  
“Princess,” his voice was thick with emotion “I love you too.”  
...  
Now it was out there. He had said something that he never thought he would say and he decided that he didn't even regret it. It was difficult to regret something as perfect as the blood elf in his arms. He carried her the rest of the way to the house and through the door. Once inside he placed her gently on the bed. The place wasn't much, he mostly just needed a quiet place to work without the others constantly looking over his shoulder, especially Maiev. He was an adept leader but he was working in conjunction with others this time and it was unfamiliar to him now. So many years in isolation makes one a rather private individual it would seem. He would share the things he knew with the others when the time was right. Felnieri was right about that, none of them fully trusted him, had Khadgar known he could and would access Argus he never would have supported that. It was better this way, they could trust him when it was over and they could see the results.  
This place worked well as he had no desire to return to the Black Temple and he wasn't welcome in Darnassus, nor did he want to be. It wasn't large but it boasted ceilings high enough that he was comfortable. The tiny chunk of land was once part of Suramar so it was built by his people before the war that shattered his home. After finding this island he cleared the rubble and other structures but left this building to dwell in. It was one room and housed a large bed on the far end across from a tub with sparkling clean conjured water for bathing. The side of the building nearer the entry was consumed by a huge roughhewn table on one side and a much smaller desk pushed against the opposite wall.  
The desk was mostly clear but his work consumed the giant table. He had reconstructed his work from Outland and then some. Maps of the Great Dark and Azeroth covered its surface with the locations of several other planetary bodies dotted around them. Hastily written notes and meticulous calculations were all strewn over the top of the rest. Soon it will all come to fruition.  
Illidan sat down and pulled Felnieri into his lap, cradled so she rested her head on his shoulder and her legs dangled over his arm. They said nothing for a long time, just sat there with her in his arms. She had stopped shaking and when her body finally relaxed to normal he spoke softly to her.  
"I have water ready, can I take you to the bath?"  
She snuggled into his chest and just and just answered with a light, "Mmmmhmmmm."  
He carried her across to the tub and put her on her feet next to it. He undressed her as she kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Illidan loved to feel the weight of her hanging on him. Amid all of the fighting and destruction there was this soft place here with her. It felt so fragile. It is fragile, you don’t know what will happen when you finally come face to face with Sargeras, his mind tormented him.  
He finished undressing her, then himself, and stepped down into the water. It was the perfect temperature, as magical water always was. He held her hands as she stepped into the knee deep tub. It was a round basin depressed into the floor and large enough for both of them to sit and move easily. The Kaldorei sat up against the back wall with his great wings outstretched and pulled her down in front of him with her back pressed to him. Illidan began to lather her body starting at her shoulders and moving down her arms in slow circles. The dirt and gore came off revealing her alabaster skin’s perfection again, save for the long dark runes that decorated her. Felnieri leaned her head back against his shoulder and sighed contentedly.  
She acted like a huge weight had been lifted from her with her declaration. Or maybe it had been his. He wished nothing more than to be able to destroy the Dark Titan and finally be able to rest here with Felnieri but he feared that it was not to be. Sargeras would not go easily if at all. They could make no mistakes now and after he had her again he would need to focus. The armies of the light were nearing readiness and since Argus was at last in his grasp, Illidan could scarcely wait to conquer it.  
He reached to lather her bare chest now, moving slowly around her breasts at first, cleaning her shoulders and neck and slipping his hands across her flat stomach. Gradually, he moved inward until the plumpness of her breasts were cupped in his hands. He moved his fingers up to tease at her nipples. The little Sin’dorei turned her head on his shoulder so she was looking up at him and a soft moan escaped her parted lips.  
“Princess, you are so perfect.” He moved to grasp her firm nipples and rolled them between his thumb and forefinger. The moans were louder now and she drew her legs up and parted them instinctively. Her knees dropped to the sides and rested against his.  
The Illidari lord slid his hand down her soap slicked stomach and into the water, searching for her sex. His fingers brushed through the soft hair there washing it before allowing his fingers to part her throbbing lips and press toward her center.  
“Mmmm…Illidan,” Felnieri groaned his name and arched her back, pressing her head into his neck.  
“Yes, my Princess?” He kept his fingers sliding in and out as he spoke.  
“Illidan, I love you,” she made a low sound and arched a little more. “That feels so good.”  
He eased up a little and slowed his movements. “I love hearing you say that to me.”  
“What? That you make me feel good?” she gave a little laugh but her voice was still deep seductive.  
“Well that too,” he smiled.  
“You do always make me feel good.”  
“Like this?” he swiftly pushed his fingers deep inside and she gasped. His other hand was still on her breast and he gave her nipple a gentle tug.  
“Yes, that. Like that.” She said, her voice strained.  
“Hmm, what if that just went away, then what?” He moved his hand up to encircle her waist and pulled her close. He planted kisses on the side of her neck and shoulder. Felnieri giggled at him and twisted her way around to get on her knees facing him and leaned into his ear.  
“Then I’d still love you,” she whispered.  
He brushed her temple with his fingers and let them trail down the side of her cheek. “I love you, too.”  
She smiled brilliantly at him and his heart swelled to see her so happy. She let her hands wander over his shoulders and up the back of his neck into his hair. He felt her grasp the knot of his blindfold and tug while watching him carefully. He made no motion to stop her and she continued to slide the knot loose. The strip of cloth fell into the water between them and she looked into the fire in his eyes. The blindfold was not really for him, it was for those around him but it had become a part of him over the years. He rarely removed it and no one else dared touch it. He felt vulnerable with it gone now, though that was only a trick of the mind. Her fingers ran the length of where is had been and she continued to keep her eyefire locked to his.  
He reached out and put his hands on her hips. The connection he felt with the Sin'dorei was undeniable. He wanted to spend every moment of the rest of his life with her, even if that was only days.  
She finally broke eye contact and leaned into him, “Your turn,” she whispered, letting her lips brush his temple where the cloth had been. She snatched the bar of soap from the water where he had let it fall and placed it on his chest. Felnieri began to wash his strong body in long strokes. The feel of her hands moving over him was intoxicating. He caressed her curves as she bathed him, she did in fact make him feel like a prince. He was sitting in the tub with this gorgeous creature catering to his every need. He had been catered to by allies, even occasional foes, in exchange for power or knowledge. People were at his beck and call at all hours for anything, but not like this. He couldn’t even explain to himself how different that was. This was perhaps the only one he had let have this much power over him, not even Tyrande, she never wanted it. Tyrande had only wanted to control his power for her gains. Felnieri didn’t seem to want anything from him except his love, and that, she had.  
Her hands found their way under the water to his organ. She cleaned that area very diligently and he was at full attention. He hungered to take her back to bed and fill her with himself. “Your hair is still a beautiful mess, Princess.”  
She stuck her lower lip out in an exaggerated pout but allowed him to lean her back and massage soap into her tangled hair. Illidan rubbed his finger over the rough exterior of her little horns, so much more delicate than his own. He created the demon hunters for fighting, for difficult and wrenching battles that were painful and dangerous. For doing things others couldn’t fathom and doing them with deadly force and efficiency. She was no different. But even with the power radiating from her that just a simple adjustment of the vision revealed, she remained beautiful and soft and vulnerable here. She had swallowed the demon, the hate, the violence, and the visions of a thousand worlds dying and still come out this perfect. Those he had thought far stronger had failed him. Some were so twisted that no shadow of their former selves had remained. In her, he could see all of the things that she was working in perfect harmony with all that she now is.  
He realized that he had been massaging her hair for some time now and she was laying across his lap, just letting herself be pampered by him while he was lost in thought.  
“There,” he said “All done.”  
She sat up on her knees again and faced him and he watched the water run out of her hair and down her over her curves in tiny rivulets. He pulled her into a kiss and wrapped her up in his arms and then his wings encapsulated them both as if he could keep everything bad out forever.  
...  
This is probably the safest place in the Great Dark, Felnieri thought as she kissed Illidan under the cocoon of his wings. Keeping her cradled there he lifted them both out of the water and stepped back up on the floor. They were both clean and dripping and happy. He unwrapped them and laid her back on the bed. He placed her so gently, almost as if he was afraid she would break. The Kaldorei smoothed her wet hair back from her face and she felt a gentle warmth there for just a second and then she felt him run his long fingers through her freshly dried mane.  
She was relaxed except her sex, which still thrummed from his earlier touch. She was so ready to let him fill her again. He had other plans though, it would seem. Her head was on a soft pillow crafted from mageweave cloth and her legs were stretched out toward the foot of the bed and spread wide. Illidan moved toward her feet and climbed in between them, sitting up on his knees. He began to rub her thighs as he did that first night in long slow strokes from her knees to her exposed sex and back again, but this time after a few strokes he placed his hands behind her knees and pushed them toward her shoulders, lifting her buttocks off the bed slightly. He leaned over, threw her legs over his shoulders and sank into her center with his tongue. He played softly over her at first, just teasing little licks on her outer lips. She lifted herself into his waiting mouth and he delved deeper, tasting her very depths. The blood elf whimpered softly as he moved inside of her, her head thrown back in pleasure.  
He licked and teased at the little ball of nerves tucked between her folds and then dropped back inside. Each time he came back out and ran his tongue over her she got a little closer to shattering. Her hips were pressing into him, begging him to release her need with each tilt. She reached down and grasped his horns and pulled his warm mouth closer. Finally, he played over her there with his tongue until she could not hold on anymore and climaxed into his waiting lips. He held them there until the muscles had stopped their metered contractions and then withdrew and disentangled from her legs.  
He sat down cross legged between her feet and pulled her up into his lap straddling him. She felt the warm pulse of his organ pushing at her, long and hard with desire. He looked into her eyes as he pulled her down onto him, impaling her on his organ. Felnieri stared into the face of Illidan Stormrage, her lover, her love, her prince. She was still in disbelief that she was here with him. Pleasure washed over his face as he slipped inside of her and wrapped them up in his leathery wings again. She sat on his crossed legs and wrapped hers around his back and rocked into him. She wound her hands into his dark hair and he placed his on her hips, pulling her onto him over and over. They moved together with moans and whispers until they climaxed together in the tiny world they had made for themselves.  
...  
Felnieri was asleep in his bed on her stomach with her head resting on her crossed arms. She faced away from him but he watched her slow, even breaths and knew she had fallen asleep. Illidan watched her from his table where he was working on making sure every detail of the upcoming advance on Argus was perfect. Some forces were already on the ground there with Turalyon and Alleria clearing the way to the core for the final assault. Everything had been going according to plan since he pulled Argus to Azeroth and forced the hand of the other leaders. As soon as they got word from Turalyon that the way had been cleared and the armies of the light were ready then they would go. He was impatiently waiting.  
Perhaps his impatience is why he kept getting distracted tonight. Or maybe it is just her, he thought. Felnieri would move or make a little noise and he would get lost looking at her smooth back or the curve of her buttocks peeking out from above the flimsy sheet that covered her legs. His loins stirred but he tried to remain focused on the task at hand.  
He believed he had pinpointed the location of the Pantheon, once thought lost completely to Sargeras's blade. Magni wasn't the only one who could sense stirrings from within Argus. With his keen senses for magic, Illidan felt the presence of great and powerful forces working at its core. The fragmented souls of the Titans rested in the heart of Argus and were being tormented and twisted by the Dark Titan and his minions. They must make their way there quickly or all would be lost. Not even he could stand against an entire pantheon of darkness, no world would survive its wrath.  
He rose and began to pace in front of the table, making sure he stopped short of nine steps or took ten, old habits die hard. He reminded himself that Maiev had been forced to recognize him as greater than her and smiled a cocky smile at the thought. She could no longer limit his steps to nine and she had to look into his very alive face daily now. He was reviling in Maiev's defeat when he felt magic bounce off of his barrier. It had Khadgar's signature. It was still at least two hours from dawn, the human would not be seeking him were it not urgent. Smart little mage though to recognize his signature on the barrier, not quite good enough to penetrate it.  
He quietly opened the old door and stepped into the salty night air. The Kaldorei closed the door softly in an attempt to not wake his companion. Once clear he summoned a portal and stepped through it into Dalaran. Illidan arrived in a magically sealed parlor in the Violet Citadel that only a few could access. Khadgar was there, as well as Velen, Magni and a reluctant Maiev. The former captive gave his warden a sly and haughty smile as he strode over to the long wooden table that dominated the room. She glared at him through the slit in her helm but could otherwise do nothing about his presence here. I regret not killing you when I had the chance. One day, if he lived through this he may make good on that old promise from Outland that went unfulfilled.  
Khadgar cleared his throat and brought Illidan's attention back to the here and now.  
"Turalyon has his forces assembled."  
Illidan needed to hear no more from the mage, "Let us not delay then. My blades hunger and we have delayed long enough."  
"We can't rush in just because The Betrayer wants to slake his demonic thirst!" Maiev stepped up closer to the group. Illidan was about to open his mouth to speak when Velen placed his hand on Maiev's shoulder.  
"It is time, Maiev, Illidan is right. I must do what I can to repair the damage done through my home" he said.  
Illidan smirked at her again and winked. "Thank you, Prophet. I will call my hunters together at once."  
"Very well," Khadgar said. "Rendezvous at the Vindicaar in an hour."  
Illidan called to the demon hunters he had chosen to accompany him to Argus. To the Vindicaar, my hunters. It is time for blood.  
… 

 

Felnieri startled awake to Illidan's voice. She looked around the room but it was empty, she was alone. She thought she had heard something about the Vindicaar but she had been sleeping very soundly in Illidan's bed after they had made love again. She looked over the room and found more scrolls thrown around on the table and desk drawers hung open. She was still naked but she snatched her glaives up from the floor anyway on the unlikely chance that someone had breached the barrier. She looked beyond the walls to see that it was in place but that didn't necessarily discount a disturbance. Where is he? Surely, he didn't leave me here and go without me! She edged toward the door with her body low, keeping alert.  
As she neared the entrance the air in front of her began to shimmer and a portal opened there. Illidan strode through with a smile already on his lips.  
"Well isn't this a lovely sight?" He looked her up and down and chuckled.  
I probably do look ridiculous, she thought to herself as she watched him watching her. "I thought maybe something had happened..." her voice trailed off.  
"Has anyone ever told you that you worry too much?" He took the glaives and set them on the nearby desk and brought her naked body to his.  
She shrugged, "A time or two."  
He held her close and let his fingers trail up and down her exposed back. He seemed to hold her a long time moving his hands along her back and letting his chin rest on the top of her head. She rested against his chest and let herself be wrapped up in him.  
"What about the Vindicaar?" She finally said, now certain she hadn't been dreaming his voice earlier.  
"It is time, my beloved. I have to fulfil my life's work now, I never thought it would be bittersweet." He pulled away just enough to look at her. "But until now I didn't risk leaving anyone behind if I...fail." Die. Die is what you meant to say. Die and leave the world to die right behind you. Die and leave her to destruction. "Felnieri, you too are at risk but know I will take my dying breath before I let any harm come to you. You are prepared, though, you have been since Outland. You are strong and fierce and I love that about you."  
"I will fight for you also, my prince. Together we will destroy the legion. You know the way, you have always known the way. I trust you to lead us to victory." She meant what she said, she trusted him to make the right decisions but doubt still tugged at her. Felnieri knew it would be a miracle if any of them survived this confrontation.  
"Princess," he placed his forehead against hers, "I love you. I love you more than I could possibly tell you. You are beautiful and smart and sexy and I love every perfect piece of you."  
"Illidan," her voice broke with emotion, "don't talk like you are leaving me."  
"It’s a risk, and you know if I have to sacrifice myself to end this, I will do it."  
"I know. I love you, Illidan Stormrage." She crushed him in an embrace. And he brought her mouth to his and kissed her, tongues intertwined, for as long as he could before they had to go. He finally released her and she quickly dressed and collected her weapons.  
"One last thing before we go," he said. "I know you studied the arcane in Quel'Thalas and I need to teach you something. "Come here and put your hands over mine."  
She did as she was told and placed her back to his and her hands atop his outstretched hands. He began to work magic very slowly, much like he had in Stormheim. "Help me cast, learn the patterns. Put yourself into them as well. If I am not here to help you, I want you to be able to come back here if you need to."  
He traced the runes of the protection spell over and over, creating an opening in the field and then resealing it. She drew upon her arcane heritage and everything she had learned and added her magic to his and recreated the shield with him time and again until he dropped his hands and watched her continue. She felt the strength of the wall, and felt the openness she created and then sealed again. Clearly satisfied with her ability he wrapped her up and kissed her neck from behind. With one hand he gestured in front of them and ripped the air, Felnieri could see the inside of the Vindicaar in a hazy shimmer. It was time to go face the Dark Titan.  
…


	2. Diary of a Princess-Part 2

…  
They emerged on the bridge of the ship with their hands locked together. He had made sure of this because he knew Kayn would be there and he had never made it clear that he was to keep his distance like he had meant to. Illidan knew he needed the best among them for the upcoming fight and Kayn was one of them, no matter what messes he had made in his personal life. Felnieri had been upset enough lately that Illidan had decided that not telling her that Kayn would be aboard was better, he could deal with issues if they arose.   
The portal closed behind them and they stood alongside Velen, Khadgar and Magni and the new additions of Turalyon and Alleria. Thankfully, Maiev was nowhere to be found. Perhaps she can't bear to see that I have been right all along, Illidan thought with a chuckle. A long set of stairs led down from the command area to the floor below and both were filled with various races from Azeroth looking restless and worried. Some wore heavy armor and bore dangerous looking blades while others stood about in brightly colored robes or worn leather armor. There were pets of all kinds and enslaved demons dotted throughout the mass of flesh. Humans stood shoulder to shoulder with elves and Tauren with Worgen and Draenei. His demon hunters stood mostly in a group together, with those around them giving them as wide of a birth as the tight quarters allowed. They looked strong and ready and Illidan was glad to have them here with him. Good. Let them shine today.   
He knew Felnieri would be looking for Myrith and he knew when she had found her and her fellow demon hunters because her small hand tightened on his. Myrith gave a wave and an exaggerated thumbs up in their direction, she had clearly been looking for Felnieri to arrive and had been expecting her to arrive with Illidan. Kayn, however, had not been expecting it and the, shock was evident on his face when he looked to his leader. Kayn was standing toward the front of the group as confident as ever, his disposition being one of the reasons that he was so good at leading others. He had proven himself confident and ruthless and one who took no prisoners. Illidan appreciated those traits but was going to enjoy making him suffer just a little for what he had done to Felnieri.  
He chose that moment to tilt his head down to his love. She felt him move and looked up at him just in time for him to place a soft kiss on her lips and slide his arm around her waist. Her beautiful face broke into a grateful smile at him. He congratulated himself on handling this well. Battle strategy and complex calculations of the universe were one thing but relationship strategy, well that was quite another.   
"When we arrive on Argus, Princess, go join them. I will never be far," he whispered to her. She nodded her assent and they turned toward Velen as he spoke to those gathered on the ship.  
"Champions of Azeroth, the Vindicaar is prepared to use Light's Judgement to open the way to the burning throne. The seat of Sargeras's power lies within and our only hope for survival is to take the fight to him there. Once inside, there will be no turning back. You have each been called here because you are the best Azeroth has to offer and every one of your skills will be tested along with your strength, determination and faith. This battle will not be easy and some of you may not return home. Your sacrifices will not be in vain. We must defeat Sargeras here to save those that you left behind and allow them to fulfill their destinies. The Light will guide us and may it be with each one of you as we fight for Azeroth, and for Argus, at last."  
Chants of "For Azeroth" rose from the crowd with various roars and battle cries and prayers to the Light and Elune and the Loa. There was stomping of hooves and the occasional "For the Horde" or "For the Alliance" mixed in. After a few minutes it quieted back to a restless murmur.  
"We are prepared, Prophet, open the way!" Illidan spoke to Velen and the Draenei who was operating the ships weapons systems. His body was a tightened coil ready to spring forth into action. So many years, so many sacrifices. It was all coming to an end here and he was ready. His arm slipped from the blood elf's waist and he summoned his glaives to his hands. The ship came to a rest above a rift in the planet's exterior.  
"Hold on everyone, we are breaching the walls!" Velen shouted and gave the nod to begin releasing the stream of light from the ship.  
The coiled energy in Illidan's bones was reaching its limit. He grew impatient and began to pace. He walked nine steps then turned to walk again but Felnieri caught his wrist on step seven and stopped his movement with her light touch. He looked into her face and calmed slightly as she smiled at him but he still gripped the Warglaives of Azzinoth tightly in his fists. It took effort to stand still beside her but he tried. The wall started to give way under the beam and he watched it crumble to reveal their entrance. He could wait no longer. Velen and Turalyon were talking about something but he no longer cared. He sent mental orders to the Illidari on the ship to use a teleportation beacon to get to the ground now.  
He ripped a hole in the air in front of him and pulled Felnieri through the split in reality to the ground outside. He stopped just long enough to give her a kiss on the forehead before lifting himself in the air with just a few beats of his wings. He magically magnified his voice to reach over the noise of the Vindicaar and the legion's ships buzzing around them.  
"My hunters, at long last it is time to meet our destiny. Antorus awaits and we shall bring destruction to its core. Today we will deliver a blow to the legion from which it cannot recover!"  
He looked down at the thirtyish demon hunters gathered there. So many of the strong gathered in one place. Illidan thought back to the siege of Nathreza and their victory there with a fraction of these forces. They were but fledglings then. Look at them now, he thought, they will be unstoppable. His beloved was down there, standing with Myrith who looked hungry for battle. Kayn was there also and Kor'vas Bloodthorn who had been with him from the beginning. Jace Darkweaver, Asha Ravensong and Belath Dawnblade stood ready as well. Among them were several that he did not personally know but he could see the hunger in them also. As he looked at them awaiting his order the beacons lit up and others from the Vindicaar joined them on the ground. Turalyon's forces came up the hill to join with those pouring from the beacons. Warriors, paladins, mages and warlocks all readied themselves for battle.   
Illidan spoke in a voice only the Illidari could hear, "Go! Take your vengeance now!"   
The Illidari raced through the opening in the ground and across a long bridge. The legion was ready for them and small ships bombarded them as they ran. His demon hunters were the first across, dashing and flying through the air avoiding the explosions along the way, followed by the rest of the Army of the Light. The Vindicaar ran interference from above sending pointed rays of light to disintegrate several legion vessels above his head.  
Illidan remained aloft, dodging attacks across the bridge, until the last of the forces had crossed. Turalyon had rushed across before his army to find the demon hunters embroiled in battle with a large fel reaver. His forces joined Illidan's and brought the construct down in a blaze of white light and sparks from where metal blade met metal body.  
Illidan landed beside Turalyon as the reaver fell. Turalyon turned to give him a hard glare. The paladin still hadn't recovered from witnessing the Illidari lord's encounter with Xe'ra on the Vindicaar. Turalyon could not possibly know the depth of what went on that day. Illidan had encountered the Prime Naaru once before on Argus while his spirit visited there during his plan to end Kil'jaeden. Xe'ra had shown him a vision of himself leading the army of the Light as the chosen one and he had doubted her intentions then.   
If they had learned nothing else from the road to this place it is that there must always be a force to balance the Light and the Light already had a leader in Turalyon. Xe'ra sought to take him and force her will and her power on Illidan, stripping him of the great power that he already possessed. Illidan knew it would be impossible to defeat Sargeras with the Light alone, he had forged his destiny long ago and would not watch it be taken only to end in defeat. Azeroth needed Illidan to balance the fight, he would surrender his power to no one, not even the Naaru. Turalyon had been too brainwashed by the Light to understand and despised him for protecting himself and the future of Azeroth by destroying Xe'ra. She had left him no choice.   
"You think your deformed army doesn't need the rest of us to win?" Turalyon snarled at him.  
Illidan kept his voice calm if not a little condescending, "It will take all of us, High Exarch, as I mentioned before. I grow weary of the delay, as do you I am sure."  
Turalyon grunted but looked at least partially satisfied by Illidan's explanation. He seemed about to open his mouth to say something back when a terrible screeching-grinding-roaring noise rose from the next area. Turalyon raced off in the direction of the sound as Khadgar and the others approached.  
"What is that terrible noise?" Khadgar asked with his hands over his ears.   
“A machine of the legion, no doubt. Let us bring it down, mage." Illidan said and launched himself toward where his demon hunters stood. He landed next to Felnieri and let his hand brush hers as he stepped by. She looked up at him nervously as he passed and he gave her a reassuring smile.   
"Follow me," he told them and started down the short corridor. They had taken just a few steps when an impossibly huge fel reaver rose up from behind the ledge in the next room. The one they had just taken down looked like a toy compared to this monstrosity. Only its torso and head were visible over the ledge, giving testament to just how large it was if its feet were still on the ground far below. Turalyon and several of his army had already charged up to it, no doubt trying to make sure they beat his demon hunters there this time. The paladin gave the order to advance just in time for the reaver to release a torrent of screeching and pitch the Light-wielders backwards.   
Illidan took advantage of the chaos to send his group in to neutralize the defense system. Jace leaped in first, landing in front of the giant construct with a force that shook the ground. A bright green rune appeared at the spot where his feet made contact with the floor and then shimmered and exploded, throwing a wave of fel magic in the face of the reaver. That seemed to get its attention and it turned its massive body toward Jace and slammed its fist down onto the ground beside him, narrowly missing the deft Illidari. Felnieri darted in from the other side while its focus was on Jace and slashed at its torso with her glaive. Illidan's heart rose into his throat as he watched her dive into combat. He was unprepared for how it made him feel to see her rush so readily into danger. But his Princess was quickly joined by others and he watched her dodge and dive between them to skillfully place her glaives into the weakest points of the construct. She was undeniably one of the most skilled combatants in the fight and his heart slowly returned to its normal state watching her sleek body move with the blades.   
Finally, the group took the reaver down. It slid back into the depths it rose from with a terrible crash. If the legion commanders had somehow missed their presence thus far, surely the deafening sound of the construct's demise had alerted them now. Illidan stood with Khadgar and Velen still, the combined forces of Azeroth had that battle well in hand and he had enjoyed watching Felnieri fight, she was a beautiful lover but she was also a beautiful slayer. There isn't a thing that elf does that isn't gorgeous, he thought to himself as he watched her run her fingers through her tangled hair and laugh at something Myrith said to her.   
The two elves, Kaldorei and Sin'dorei, sat on the ground on the platform that they had just been fighting on to catch their breath. Myrith plopped down much like a child would, she crossed her legs under her and landed hard on her backside all in one motion. It was a bit of an odd sight coming from a tall night elf warrior such as herself. His beloved sat gracefully with her legs bent and feet flat on the ground in front of her and rested her arms on her knees. She was facing him and from that angle he could see the curve of her breasts where the leather top gaped a little from the way she was leaned over. She was still laughing at Myrith but looked toward where Illidan was standing and caught his eye. He gave her a greedy look in return and licked his lips. Her smile grew even bigger and lit up her features. She had a light sheen of sweat dotting her brow and a piece of her blonde hair was wrapped around one of her little horns. The skin on her body glistened and her emerald tattoos still had a coursing shimmer running through them from the battle. He wished for a moment that he could just take her right there on the battlefield and forget everything but her body pressed up against his.   
He was so wrapped up in staring at her that he didn’t notice that someone had walked up beside her until she glanced up to see who had approached. It was Kayn and he was offering her a hand to get up off the ground. Jealousy raged in his chest, a sudden and burning force that he wasn't expecting.  
"Illidan?" Velen's soothing voice rose over a low, malice filled growl. He realized that the noise was coming from between his clenched teeth.   
"My apologies, Prophet," he dismissed Velen as he started toward Felnieri who was still seated on the ground by Myrith. She rose of her own accord in front of Kayn and Myrith jumped up at her back. Illidan tuned his ears in to hear Kayn's words as he spoke to Illidan's beloved.   
"-sorry. When did this become a thing?" He came in midway through Kayn's sentence.   
Illidan watched a sly smile come across Felnieri's face as she responded. "Not very long after you tried to get rid of me actually. It would seem someone wanted me after all. I really just need to thank you, Kayn, you pushed me right into-"  
"My arms," Illidan finished for her as he slid an arm around Felnieri protectively. He snarled at his right hand demon hunter. "She is mine and you would do yourself a favor to leave her alone now."   
...  
Felnieri tensed when she looked up to find Kayn standing over her. He had seen her with Illidan earlier, he had some nerve to approach her now. She was worried that this encounter wouldn’t end well and there were far more pressing worries than her former lover here. She sensed Illidan approach and the anger radiating from him was almost palpable. She was both concerned and flattered that he felt so strongly but she needed him to know she was fine and could take care of herself with Kayn. The spoiled elf had actually dared to ask if he had reason to be sorry or if Felnieri had already been with Illidan before she found him in his tent with the redhead.   
She hadn't completely calmed from the fight and the little voice in her head urged her to rip a piece of Kayn's flesh off with her teeth for his audacity. She quieted the inner demon and instead Felnieri made sure that her answer was strong and clear. And she was grateful for what he had done, Illidan was hers now because she had been hurt by Kayn and to have gained that she would take a thousand slights from others. 

Kayn new better than to challenge Illidan. "Yes, Lord Illidan, of course." Kayn nodded curtly and backed away from the couple. The blonde blood elf looked up at her prince and his face was dark and anger cast a shadow over his features. She reached up and touched his cheek and turned his face away from the retreating Kayn to look at her. His face softened a little when he looked into her eyes.  
"My prince there is nothing to worry about," she said softly, "He only pointed me to my future, that's all." Her head came in to rest in the crook of his arm and she felt him relax.   
"I know. He's one of the most loyal Illidari also. That doesn’t stop my wanting to hurt him because he caused you pain, Princess."  
"We need to keep moving!" Khadgar said as he moved past them.  
Illidan sighed and looked at Felnieri. "He is right, of course. I must not get distracted now. The legion's demise is close at hand." He kissed her and hastened to catch up with Khadgar.  
"Myrith! Felnieri!" a squeaky voice shouted from the other side of the room. They turned around to see Kandin running toward them as fast as her short legs could carry her, she had a lumbering doomguard in tow. "Felnieri! Did Illidan just kiss you?" she nearly shouted to the whole gathering, not as if they hadn't already figured out what was going on but she still didn’t want to be quite this much of a spectacle. "That is so exciting! I'm going to tell my brothers that I know Illidan's girlfriend! They aren't going to believe it! Well Galdin won't care all that much, he's really fond of Malfurion but Samdin, oh he will care! What a great story. Samdin will definitely want to meet you!"  
"Hey Kandin," Myrith said casually while giving Felnieri a half smile. "Why, yes, he did and it is really exciting isn't it?" Myrith saved Felnieri from the warlock's exuberance by asking about what she will tell her brothers about the fel reaver and entering the burning throne. She could still see the wild gesturing as Myrith ushered her on with the others.   
They pressed on, slicing through the legion's defenses. The group put to rest Sargeras's pet hounds with relative ease. Energized from the fight they ran on until Velen came to a halt and spoke with sadness.  
"I sense my brethren up ahead. Before the burning legion came to Argus we had a defense council in charge of keeping the peace. It would seem they are in charge of war now. I must caution you of their power before we advance, I will help where I can as I am familiar with their old tactics." Velen went on to describe the three commanders, his former comrades. Admiral Svirax, now a doommaiden of the Legion, was in charge of aerial assaults. Chief Engineer Ishkar, a Man'ari Eradar, was much like the goblins in his passion for tinkering with explosives and General Erodus, the brutish Eradar who commanded the army in defense of Argus before, still commands its defenses in the name of Sargeras.   
Illidan slid up beside Felnieri as the Prophet spoke and placed his hand around hers.  
"Be careful, Princess," he spoke quietly to her so no one around could hear their exchange. "I love you." He squeezed her hand and released it in exchange for his glaive. She too removed her glaives from her back and readied herself for the battle ahead. They stood together, ready to advance on Velen's command. Felnieri liked fighting alongside her love, his strength and passion for the battle spurned her on to be even better that she was before. She looked over at him now, his glaives were drawn and steely determination lined his features. She could see every delectable muscle taut with barely caged energy.   
As she admired the Kaldorei, Velen finished his description and gave the go ahead and she watched the coiled energy spring forth into the command center of the Eradar. Felnieri was close at his back and as she dove into battle she forced herself to let her inner companion take over for a time. She landed in front of the Admiral not on her petite elven feet but on cloven hooves, her body was racked with the pain of the stretching and growing of bones and ligaments as her inner demon make its outer appearance. Felnieri was two feet taller and had large curved horns protruding from her forehead and sharp talons for fingers. Leathery wings, much larger than the normal ones that lay hidden, spread from her back and green magic raced back and forth through her tattoos keeping the demon barely under control.   
Her green eyes blazed with fury as she sliced into the Admiral, catching her on the exposed thigh as she landed. Illidan looked up from where he was engaged with the doommaiden from the front and gave her a half smile and nod of approval as he swung the Warglaives of Azzinoth and sliced at the demon’s midsection at about the same time as Felnieri’s glaive met flesh as well. Something deep inside her stirred at his smile but was quickly overwhelmed by the lust for felblood. The denizen faltered but didn’t fall and more of Azeroth’s forces came to assist the two demon hunters. Illidan kept her attention on him, being the major threat to her survival, but that allowed Felnieri and the others to focus on the offensive for the most part. The other two commanders retreated to their command pods as the battle began and were using them to assault the intruders with additional legion forces and lobbing explosives at them as they fought Svirax.   
Felnieri danced around the Admiral with her glaives, her increased strength allowing her to make deep cuts in the demon’s flesh. She could smell the blood flowing from the gashes and it was so enticing. Felnieri could almost taste it as she watched it run down to the floor, the little voice inside of her screeching with glee Drink-feed-drink-feed-drink-feed! But instead of diving to lap it off the floor like the voice desired she instead rose up in the air and released dual chromatic beams at the bleeding creature. Illidan saw her next move before she made it and dodged out of the way while still holding Svirax right in her crosshairs. They made as good of a team on the battlefield as they did the bedroom it would seem. The demon released a pained cry and dove for her pod as the others pummeled her with ice and fire and arcane spells.   
Felnieri was out of energy with her last effort and fell to the ground, writhing as her elven form reemerged. Illidan let a warrior attempt to chase Svirax down and instead came to Felnieri’s side. He dropped to a knee beside her and grabbed her talon tipped hand as it twisted and shrank back to the petite elven one that fit in his so nicely. She could hear that she was whimpering but could do nothing to stem the murmurs coming from her mouth. Her tattoos burned her as arcane magic rushed through them in a torrent of power, straining to regain control. With a final roar of domination, the blood elf regained herself and heard Illidan speaking to her in a calm voice,  
“Well done, my love. Come back to me, there is work to be done.”  
She groaned in response to his soft plea but found her feet and he helped her rise. The sound of spells crackling through the air and the singing of blades greeted her ears as normalcy returned.   
“There, my strong Princess. Come, let us finish the job!” he said to her as an explosion rocked the floor beneath them. She looked across the room where Khadgar was holding Erodus down with a barrage of arcane energy and a paladin deftly chipped away at him. Fiery rain fell all around the Eradar and she saw Kandin with her hands up and her eyes closed behind her little glasses channeling. On the other side of the paladin, the captive doomguard flanked Erodus attempting to cleave him with the giant axe in his hands. Illidan pulled Felnieri toward the fight and as they approached a cool mist enveloped them both. Felnieri felt a calm come over her and her feet steadied once more. Satisfied that she was going to remain upright, her prince launched himself back into the fray with his glowing green blades clenched once again in his fists. She joined him, but remained in her natural form this time while slicing at the Eradar. Just when they thought they had him defeated, several bombs dropped from above and separated Erodus from his foes and granted him respite in his pod.  
It was now Chief Engineer Ishkar’s turn to face them head on. He was fresh, having hidden in his pod until now, and proved to be a challenge for the tiring army. The bombing runs continued from overhead and the constant need to dodge landmines was wearing on them as the battle continued. Felnieri’s body ached as she swung the blades that seemed to increase in weight with each turn. She watched a shaman fall to Ishkar’s sweeping claws and lay motionless on the ground, his totems flickering and falling beside him. There was no time to worry about the dead as the demon sought another target to destroy.   
Finally, they seemed to have Ishkar weakened and she saw Illidan vault into the air over him with his glaives raised. As he drove a blade deep into his shoulder, Ishkar sank his large claws into Illidan’s left side and tore at the flesh there. Illidan roared in pain but continued to drive the glaive deep into the Eradar, eventually severing the arm at the joint. Spells and blades pummeled the dying demon but he still did not release Illidan. Felnieri summoned all of her strength and raced under the remaining arm that was attached to her lover and arced her blade up to slice the tender flesh under his massive limb. Fel blood rained down on her blonde hair and covered her face and she licked it off her tingling lips hungrily. She had swung with enough force that the demon extracted his claws from Illidan and sank to the ground in defeat. She raced out from underneath him to her injured love. His breathing was ragged and it was evident that he was in pain but he stood up and turned to go help the group that had moved back to the doommaiden who had reemerged to fight.   
Felnieri grabbed a nearby Pandaren who was releasing soothing mists into the party and all but drug him toward Illidan.  
“Help him before he jumps back in!” she demanded of the frightened monk. The round black and white animal obliged the frantic demon hunter immediately, sending mists to wrap themselves around the Illidari lord. She watched his breathing become more normal as he launched himself over the dead shaman and toward the raging battle with Svirax. Hastily she thanked the still wary Pandaren and ran across the room as the Admiral fell to a well-placed fireball from some mage on the other side of her. With the odds heavily in their favor now, the group made quick work of vanquishing the remaining commander and finally the room was devoid of explosions and the gnashing of claws and teeth.   
Priests and shaman and monks skilled with healing raced over to tend to the injured and dying. Bodies lay scattered across the room, some moving and groaning and some still and pale. The healers were able to mend all but the most severe and the rest were gathered by a few plate clad warriors and laid carefully down away from the twisted corpses of the demons. It was the best that they could offer for a burial right now, perhaps if they survived they could offer something more appropriate for the lost.   
Felnieri saw Myrith sitting up against a wall with Jace and Kor’vas. Her head was leaned back in exhaustion but she looked otherwise unharmed. Jace was bloody, though Felnieri couldn’t tell if it was his blood or another’s that covered him, but he looked stable. Kor’vas seemed ok and she was looking around taking stock of the survivors as Felnieri was. Kayn and several other Illidari came over to sit with the trio of demon hunters against the wall. All of her kind were counted among the living.   
Kandin was standing with the other warlocks and their charges, from tiny imps flipping around them to Kandin’s felguard who still stood at the ready. Kandin was the life of her group recounting the fight blow by blow with her tiny hands flying up and down. The Draenei had grouped around Velen and all looked humbled by the fact that they had just put down those who used to be comrades. A human mage was sitting by the corpse of a paladin and weeping and the sound was a backdrop that reflected the pervasive mood of the remaining army.   
Illidan moved toward Felnieri and she noted that his gait was still slower than usual as he approached. Emerald blood stained the top of his pants but his side looked fully repaired, at least from the outside. She trotted to him and threw her arms around his waist but she was careful not to grip him too tightly in case he was still in pain from the Eradar’s claws. He allayed her fears by lifting her up and wrapping her around him.  
“You are ok, thank the Light!” Felnieri said into his neck as she laid her head on him.   
“Thanks to you. You were amazing out there, Princess.” He leaned his cheek against her forehead. She could feel eyes on them from the group of Illidari against the wall. She really thought he would have not been so open about their relationship but she wasn’t going to argue. The blood elf was proud to be so linked with the Illidari lord. He placed her back on her feet, took her hand and moved toward the onlookers.   
After the group had rested and Velen said a prayer over the fallen, they moved deeper into the legion stronghold. Illidan had returned to Velen’s side and left Felnieri to walk with Myrith and Jace. They managed to clear several more areas with limited casualties, the forces of Azeroth working flawlessly together. Race didn’t seem to matter here, only the destruction of a common enemy. Perhaps there was hope for her world yet. Felnieri chose not to align herself to a certain faction whenever possible. She was accepted by the Horde due to her Sin’dorei heritage but had close ties to the Kaldorei, even more so now, as both her best friend and her beloved were of that race.   
The group laid waste to the forces seeking to take Eonar the LifeBinder’s soul and valiantly reclaimed those of the Titans Golganneth, Khaz’goroth and Norgannon and the Highfather Aman’thul. The four Titans had been being tortured by three sisters that referred to themselves as the Coven of Shivarra in an attempt to twist their soul fragments into forces for Sargeras. Only three Titans remained after the defeat of the Coven, Aggramar, Sargeras’s former student who was forcibly allied with him, the corrupted world soul of Argus and Sargeras himself.   
Every muscle, every bone and every inch of Felnieri’s flesh ached. She was upright by sheer force of will and nothing more. Several wounds dripped jade tinted blood onto her kilt and mingled there with the fel blood of her foes. Myrith had sustained a deep gash across her stomach fighting Varimathras, the Nathrezim who once was a sworn ally of Sylvanas. His failure to complete his mission for the legion and subsequent fall to the Dark Lady had earned him a lifetime of torture in the company of the Titan souls. Felnieri had felt bad ending his life here because it only served to end his well-deserved torture as well but the demon had struck down several allies and nearly cost Myrith her life as well. In the end, Illidan had put a swift end to his suffering as the priests had huddled around Myrith’s hemorrhaging form. The blood elf had feared for a moment that her friend had been lost but she had been a fighter as always and pulled through with the priests’ help. There was now a long jagged scar across her exposed stomach that was almost as silver as her blindfold up against her deep purple skin.   
All in all only about 65 of Azeroth’s forces remained. So many had been lost here that giving them proper rights was no longer possible. When time allowed, Velen would offer a prayer to the Light on their behalf but the group had to keep pushing forward if they were to reach their goal. Illidan was battle weary and rested with his head down in concentration between onslaughts to draw power from the slain denizens of the legion. Felnieri accompanied him on several occasions as did the other Illidari, ripping out the very essence of their foes to fuel their quest to destroy them.   
Felnieri had been pleased to see that Kandin had weathered the fighting well also, her felguard taking the brunt of the blows for her while she hurled green fire at the demons. Twenty one demon hunters, a few warlocks, several paladin, two warriors, four shaman and an equal number of mages, five priests, seven hunters, a few druids and one lone monk stood with Illidan, Khadgar and Magni now. That was all that was left to face the upcoming battles. It seemed like such a paltry force to attempt to take on the Dark Titan but they could do no better. Either it would be enough or Azeroth would fall to Sargeras, everything rested on these few now.  
All was silent for several minutes as everyone gathered their thoughts. Felnieri slipped her hand into Illidan’s and leaned against his arm. We could just go now. Go home and never look back, she thought as she leaned into him and felt his warm flesh on her cheek. But she knew that they couldn’t and that Illidan would not abandon the fight, especially not now that they were so close. She longed to just lay in bed beside him and feel him wrap his arms around her. Instead she stood in the stuffy and sulphur laden room deep within Argus waiting to face their next foe. Her exhausted body pleaded with her to rest but she must press on by her prince’s side.   
A great staircase stood before the weary group. Illidan gave a quick squeeze of Felnieri’s hand and walked to the front of the gathering.   
“Let us proceed, the legion’s fall is close now, gather your strength and follow me.”  
The group fell in behind the Illidari lord and climbed the staircase to a platform with a long bridge extending from it. Velen spoke quietly as they got to the landing.  
“This may be the one place in the universe sacred to the legion. Demons would pluck out their eyes sooner than gaze upon it.”  
Felnieri heard Velen’s musings and a sardonic laugh slipped from between her pursed lips. Her prince echoed her sentiments to the Draenei with a chuckle of his own, “Who could ever imagine such a sacrifice?”  
Magni stopped and peered across to the chamber beyond. “Aggramar awaits us. We must bring an end to him and free him from the Dark Titan’s grasp.”  
No one could spare the energy to raise their arms or shout a battle cry but the group was steadfast and determined. Steely glares and burning eyefires set themselves on their next target and they advanced as one across the bridge. Titan constructs lined the path to Aggramar but were dispatched readily by some well-placed fireballs by Khadgar and the Warglaives of Azzinoth allowing the remainder of the forces to rest for the most part.   
As they approached, the corrupt Titan rose from the kneeling position that he held and towered over them at his full height.   
“Mortals. I wasted millennia fighting to spare you from corruption until at last my eyes were opened to the truth. You are the corruption!” Aggramar declared as he swung his giant flaming blade down to meet the intruders.   
They prevailed against Sargeras's second in command and now only one last foe stood in their way, Argus himself, the World Soul of this planet. Magni called out to the Pantheon to draw them to their Seat to defeat Argus there. The awakened Titans brought the group to stand amongst them and beckoned the World Soul to come and face his challengers.   
...  
With a last roaring cry of defeat, the corrupt World Soul of Argus came crashing down to the floor amidst the forces of Azeroth and the risen Pantheon. Aman’thul rose from his seat and the rest of the Pantheon followed his lead.  
“Return home, heroes. It is time we put our brother’s crusade to an end. You have our eternal gratitude.” And with that a beam of energy shot forth from his hand and was joined by similar ones from the rest of the Titans. It flowed from the Seat of the Pantheon to Azeroth as the remaining few watched their homeworld from above. Illidan rushed to the feet of Aman’thul.  
“Highfather, he has defeated you once, what prevents him from doing it again? You are weakened from years of torture and you are but a fraction of what you were then. Surely you don't seek to repeat history." As Illidan spoke, the flaming Titan was pulled out of the skies of Azeroth and ripped towards his brethren. Felnieri watched in horror as the great figure plunged his fiery blade into her planet in a last attempt to destroy the slumbering World Soul laying within. Velen looked at the Highfather and the Illidari lord.  
“We must go, Illidan!” he cried.   
Magni was ushering the Azerothians back to the Vindicaar as fast as he could as the sword made landfall and the crystallized dwarf doubled over in pain as Azeroth cried out to him. Khadgar stood by Velen, watching Illidan, and Felnieri stood just behind them waiting. A pit started to form deep in her gut. Illidan was not moving. Her prince turned toward the three left standing outside the Vindicaar with a faraway look on his face.   
“They will not be able to defeat him on their own. The power of fel magic almost ended the Pantheon long ago and it must not happen again. At last, my destiny reveals itself. Every choice, every sacrifice has led me here to this moment. I must assist them in containing Sargeras to save Azeroth and every other world the legion would seek to destroy.”  
Felnieri started to shake as he spoke. The world was moving in slow motion and she couldn’t feel her body. Velen answered him with a statement more than a question,  
“You will not be returning with us,” he said sadly. “Light be with you, Illidan Stormrage.”  
A gut-wrenching scream filled the air and Felnieri lunged toward Illidan. She made it a few feet before she slammed into a magical barrier. The scream ended abruptly and she realized it had been coming from her. Beside her, Khadgar stood with his hands raised in front of him and tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes. Felnieri looked to him and then to her love. Pain was etched in both of their features. The scream came again, long and tortured and she slid to the ground her fists slamming into the magical wall futilely.   
The beam of energy flickered out, the Dark Titan had arrived. The scream turned into broken sobs and she looked to Illidan. He met her gaze and for a moment nothing happened. The world was in a vacuum and he was its center. Slowly she nodded to him, releasing him to his destiny. He nodded back to her and gave a little half smile. Felnieri heard a voice in her head, calm and soothing over the rush of blood and the sobs and the silent screams that dominated the space there.  
I love you, Princess. Forever.  
She was being lifted off the ground and carried toward the Vindicaar. Khadgar stood with his hands outstretched and his eyes closed holding the spell but it hadn’t stopped the tears from running down his cheeks. Her prince turned to face the prison where Sargeras now resided and summoned his glaives to his hands. Everything was happening very fast now. She was on board the ship, Velen was sending light to encapsulate her, Myrith had her arms wrapped around Felnieri’s head and pulled it down to rest on her shoulder trying to comfort her, two others had her arms locked in place by her sides. Her body was racked with sobs and she was so tired. NoNoNoNoNo! Not my prince, not my Illidan! was all that her brain could process. The world went dark and Argus blinked out of existence.   
. . .  
She woke up with one cheek half buried in the sand. The one turned up to the sun was hot and red and it hurt when her face wrinkled in the bright light. She was on her stomach and she could feel that her clothes were damp up against her skin, at least underneath her. Waves lapped at her outstretched feet. She tried to move her arm from where it rested beside her and searing pain shot through the skin on her shoulder and upper arm so she let it drop back down into the dirt. What is going on? she thought to herself. Her tongue was glued to the roof of her mouth and she tried to work it free but there was no saliva, only tiny grains of sand in there, so it took great effort to free it.   
Felnieri settled for rolling onto her back for now, which was no small feat for her burned and achy body, and cringed as the sand clawed at the raw, blistered skin. Her brain was waking up also but she wished it wouldn’t. She lay staring up at the sky and listening to the waves slap the earth at her feet.  
I believe that’s my spot you're in.  
Lord Illidan. My apologies, I was distracted and you startled me. Very unbecoming of one of your highly trained and loyal followers.  
You are injured.  
The scorched skin on her back and the salty grit between her teeth were nothing compared to the ache in her heart. Her mind tricked her into feeling his lips on her arm as she had felt them that day while the waves of the same ocean had crashed against another island. She longed for it to be real just one more time. But instead of soft kisses on a mountain peak, she lay on Illidan’s island, albeit barely, and she had no idea how she had arrived. The events on Argus flooded her mind and she brought her knees up to her chest and rolled to her side, a great sob breaking her once again.   
The last thing that she remembered was being lifted into the Vindicaar with Velen and Myrith and watching her love disappear as they went back to Azeroth and left him there with Sargeras. Is he even still alive? she wondered. Does it matter if he is? I will never be able to see him again either way. The thought crushed her already fractured heart. Azeroth was safe but the cost had been high. Many had lost their lives on Argus and then Illidan, her Illidan, had once again given himself to secure its future.   
She sat up finally and shook the sand out of her knotted hair. A wave of dizziness overcame her and she put her head between her knees for a minute before she could stand to lift it again. Unsteadily, she got to her feet and stood still while the world spun. Last time she had been so weak, Illidan had lifted her and held her hand until she regained her strength. She had recovered and fought by his side then. Now she wasn't completely sure that she could make it to the little house without falling.   
Felnieri wasn't sure how long it had been since they had left Argus. Surely it wasn't more than a day. The sun was high in the sky over the island leading her to believe that it was just after midday. Her perception of time had been off by being in battle so long, but she estimated that they had made it to the Seat of the Pantheon slightly after nightfall on Azeroth. They had fought their way into Antorus all day with little to eat or drink and only sparse periods of rest. It was definitely dark when they had returned but everything after that was really hazy still. She remembered Myrith holding her for a long time. She remembered running and she remembered the cool water overtaking her as she dove into it in the dark of the night. Then nothing. Nothing until the sand and the sun and the pain.  
She made it to the door and leaned into it as it swung open into the place that she had been so happy just hours ago. It was as they left it, papers were strewn about the table and desk drawers were open. The bed was still rumpled from where she had slept. She looked at his table, filled with hundreds of years' worth of information and calculations all designed to destroy the legion and she hated it. Felnieri was overcome with the desire to burn every last piece of what had taken her prince from her. Instead she started reaching for scrolls and sent them flying across the room. She screamed and she tore and she swept worlds into the floor and kicked them for what they had done. Every movement sent a new shockwave of pain through her abused elven body. She reveled in it, embraced it and let it drive her hatred.  
Soon though, the anger that had given her a spark of energy fizzled out and she sank down to her knees panting and sobbing anew. After a while the wounded cries became whimpers and then sniffles as the rending of her heart subsided again, if only for a moment. She sat on the floor with her legs bent under her and her forehead against a wooden chair. I'm a mess, she thought bitterly. I have to pull it together.   
Well aren't you a beautiful mess?  
Mostly just a mess I fear. She heard the tinkling of her own laughter in her head.  
Sill breathtaking.   
She pulled herself up before she could be held captive by tears again. She needed food and to assess the damage that the sun had done to her pale skin. A wooden pitcher sat on the desk and when the blood elf lifted it she found that it held fresh water. Throwing any sense of etiquette aside she greedily put the edge of the pitcher to her mouth and drank deeply of the crisp beverage inside. It ran over her cracked lips and parched tongue washing away the grit. Some stray drips ran down her chin and her delicate hands as her throat struggled to swallow the liquid fast enough. She placed the pitcher back down heavily and braced herself with her arms on the edge of the desk. The tops of her forearms were the color of ivory and dusted with sand but the insides were crimson and had tiny bubbles of liquid forming on them as she watched. She same was true of her chest and stomach versus her back. She stretched her hand over her shoulder to feel large blisters there where her top left the skin exposed. She dropped her heavy leather kilt to the floor where she stood so she could examine her legs. They were sore from battle, and perhaps from swimming, but didn’t feel scorched like the rest of her. At least swimming is how she assumed that she had gotten here since she had no real memory of having done it.   
Sure enough, her legs had weathered the sun much better with the kilt to cover them for the most part. She left the pile of leather where she dropped it and removed the rest of her clothes as well. She took two steps toward the bathtub and stopped. It was filled with fresh clean water as it had been when he’d taken her hand as she stepped down into it. For a moment she could see him sitting there, naked and wings spread across the back of the basin waiting for her to sit with him. Felnieri took another step and faltered again. Instead of climbing into the waiting bathtub she darted across the room and snatched the soap from the edge and sped back again. She took another deep drink from the pitcher and went back out into the blazing sun.   
The swaying willows offered her some protection from the rays at first but as she neared the water the trees no longer shielded her. The two toned Sin’dorei waded out into the sea naked and clutching a bar of soap. The salt water stung the blisters and the sun was nearly unbearable but she preferred this pain over the other less tangible kind. She lathered her body and tangled hair as quickly as she could and assessed the integrity of the shielding spell as she cleaned. Everything felt in order with the spellwork. She had a vague memory of standing in the water and stretching her arms out as if they were over Illidan’s and casting but it was just a flicker then it was gone.  
Felnieri rinsed off and made her way back to the house that she had shared with the Illidari lord for one night. She set the bar of soap on the now mostly barren table and drank some more. Her mouth was less of a wasteland than it had been an hour ago but she was still dry and hungry. Her pack with her clothes and rations had never made it beyond her tent on the Broken Shore. She wondered what was left there now with the legion defeated. Had everyone gone home? She thought of Kandin telling her brothers in Gnomeregan all about the battles with Aggramar and Argus and how heroic she had been there. She is a hero, Felnieri thought of her new friend fondly. Hopefully they are having a parade and tankards of ale and laughter now. Kandin deserved it and the thought made her smile just a little.   
Felnieri pulled the sheet off the bed and wrapped it around her like an oversized cloak. Her dirty clothes would have to be dealt with but not right now. She began to open desk drawers as she thought, searching for any food that might have been stashed there. Where was Myrith? Where were any of her kind? Their usefulness, in the eyes of the rest of Azeroth, was now over and they were leaderless once again. She had lost both her beloved and her leader in one devastating moment. What was there for her now?  
In the bottom drawer she found what she was looking for and pulled the bag of dried food out and set it on the desk. As she was closing drawers, something in one of the ones left hanging open before caught her eye. It was a small notebook with intricate gold inlaid patterns on the cover and a tiny gold clasp. The blood elf removed it and set it on the desk also before closing the rest of the drawers. She picked at the meats from the bag, feeling both ravenous and still a bit nauseous from the events of the last twenty-four hours. After she had eaten what she could, Felnieri placed the bag back in the drawer and tried to figure out what to do next.   
Eventually the little bag of dried meat and fruit would run out and so would the fresh water. She had no way to get much of anything here, at least not without a trip into town to get basic things. Fishing was an option but she had no pole and, she realized, no weapons to hunt larger prey. She was sure her glaives had been at her back when she was aboard the Vindicaar but she had not arrived here with them.  
The thought of swimming in her current condition was sickening, the bath had been bad enough. Perhaps I could summon my mount from...Stormheim? A pang of guilt washed over her as she remembered that she left her cat in the care of the stable hands at Hrydshal days ago. The great purple feline may ignore her completely if she could even manage to form a mental connection at all to Selanah. The poor animal had been given to her after they were released by Maiev and she had really not had time to properly bond with her. Probably some kind soul has taken her by now, that’s really best anyway, isn't it?   
She finally decided that she had enough sustenance to last her a couple of days and that would give her wounds, both battle and sun inflicted, time to heal. Satisfied with that for now she turned her attention to the little book that she had pulled out of the desk while she was searching for food. Felnieri wasn’t really sure what about it had drawn her eye, except that it was beautifully crafted and looked very old. The leather that bound it was dyed a deep purple that reminded her of the streaks in the sky at nightfall, much like Myrith's skin. Despite its age it looked like it had rarely been opened, the spine did not have the weathered cracks of a well-used tome. The golden threads were carefully wound into the leather but she could not discern any meaningful pattern in them, only beauty.  
The golden clasp was mostly decorative with a little hook coming from the back that you could slide through a ring on the cover to hold it closed. She thumbed the hook and it slid easily out of the ring, Felnieri was almost expecting some undetectable magic to hold it closed but it didn’t and she was able to open the front cover. There was only one hand written line on the first page but it took up the entire thing in large scrolling letters. Written in Darnassian, the ancient language her native tongue of Thalassian was derived from, it simply said,  
To my golden eyed boy  
Nothing followed that statement, no signature and no other writing on the other pages. Puzzled, she laid the book back down with it open to the single filled page. That was not at all what she had expected to find in there. She wondered who had given the journal to him. He had to have been carrying it around for ages because he had traded his golden eyes for fire well over ten thousand years ago. His mother? An old lover? Perhaps Tyrande? The last thought made her shift uncomfortably in her seat and she frowned. Surely not Tyrande, though she had been known to toy around with Illidan's emotions more than once. Even more than that, Felnieri just disliked her for the way she had hurt her beloved for so long and the thought of holding something she may have given him was revolting. Either out of logic or the necessity of her sanity, Felnieri decided that it had not come from the night elf priestess who had given her love to Malfurion.   
Outside, the sun had just barely dipped below the horizon but Felnieri was tired and the still rumpled bed looked inviting. Surely it would offer more restful sleep than the sand had. She took one last draw from the pitcher and made her way across the room to the bed with the thin sheet billowing out behind her as she walked. She lay with her knees drawn up to her chest and the sheet wrapped tightly around her as if she could hide from the memories of the last time she lay here. Thankfully, sleep overcame her quickly and spared her the working of her mind. Her last thought before drifting off were Illidan's last words to her, the ones only she could hear.  
I love you, Princess. Forever.  
…  
Four days had passed since she found herself face down in the sand at the edge of the island. She had eaten the last bit of dried fruit and meat last night but thankfully the wooden pitcher had demonstrated a propensity for refiling itself overnight so she was at least well hydrated again. The blisters on her skin had opened and drained leaving her mottled but no longer in pain every time she moved. Her aching muscles had returned to the strength that she was accustomed to, though she hadn't really had reason to put them to the test out here by herself.   
Her clothes had been washed and dried and she left the sheet to cover the bed instead of her naked body. The time was rapidly approaching that she would have to face the world again. She wished that she had retained anything about portal magic from her studies as a youth, her life would be a at least a little better right now if she had. She had gotten used to Illidan's ability to carry them wherever they needed to go without even a thought. While Felnieri wasn't exactly stuck out here, there just wasn't an easy way to go about leaving. And to make the idea of trying even worse, it was a cold and dreary day on the Broken Isles. The clouds were pregnant with unborn rain and the wind blew the water up against the island in waves that reached beyond the sandy ring around the outside.   
For the time being, she busied herself indoors with tidying up the little house, though since it was a task that she had completed every day but the first, there wasn’t much to be done. Felnieri had carefully picked up the mess she had made of her lover's work when she had arrived and placed it neatly in one of the deeper desk drawers. She had gathered the ripped and broken pieces with guilt, pieced them back together and laid them with the others. These were the things that she had left of the handsome, winged Kaldorei and she had destroyed them in anger and pain. Illidan was his work in a way and she did not want to be responsible for the destruction of any part of him.   
The maps were rolled up and placed in the corner behind the door, leaving the rough hewn table barren. She moved the pitcher there now and restraightend the desk for the hundredth time this week. Empty scrolls in the upper right corner, lamp in the left. Pens at the top and the ancient tome that bore only one sentence in the center. She wasn’t really sure why she left it out other than it was his and she enjoyed looking at it, enjoyed having something that had meant enough to him that he still kept it close, even in the middle of nowhere.   
The place was clean, she was clean and the outdoors was looking less hospitable by the moment. Well what now? she thought. She plopped down in the wooden chair by the table and just stared at its blankness. Her stomach growled and she tried quieting it with a drink of water from the pitcher to no avail. She was just about to lay her head down on the table when she felt something try and penetrate the barrier around the island. She was alert now and back up from her seat but still weaponless. There was a letter opener in the desk drawer, she had straightened it many times in the last few days. That would have to do for now, she snatched it up and clenched it in her fist as she opened the door very slowly. Felnieri peeked out and saw nothing but she could still feel the prodding at the magic wall and to make matters worse she could feel the wall giving way just a little. Whoever was trying to get in was very skilled at wielding magic but unfamiliar with this particular barrier because it was taking them a while to break through. She opened the door just a little more to try and catch a glimpse of the intruder, she still didn't see anyone but much to her surprise she heard a familiar voice call out.  
"Nieri? Are you in there?"   
"Myrith!" Felnieri darted out the door now and ran toward the voice. As she rounded the corner of the building she saw her friend perched on a griffin over the turbulent water and hovering beside her was Khadgar atop a brilliant purple and blue raven. It was, of course, Khadgar who was attempting to breach the barrier but he stopped casting as Felnieri approached. "Yes, that was much easier, Myrith. Guess I could have tried that approach first, excellent work."  
"Felnieri, praise Elune, you are alive!" Myrith exclaimed, ignoring Khadgar's praise. "Now why don't you let us in, it's cold out here!"  
The blood elf closed her eyes and stretched her hands out imagining they shadowed Illidan's once more. She traced the runes to open a place in the barrier to let Myrith and Khadgar in and then closed it back as they landed on the soft grass. Myrith wasted no time in coming to her friend and wrapping her in a tight hug. After several days of having no interaction it felt good to have some contact with the outside world again and she met Myrith's embrace in kind.   
Khadgar, too, approached though much more hesitantly. His cloak billowed in the wind and his white hair was in disarray. She almost giggled at the too old mage's very boyish appearance but managed to stifle it and smiled at him instead.  
"Please, come in so we can talk," she motioned toward the door which was still standing open and the wind was slapping it against the side of the house. Once inside, Felnieri replaced the letter opener and offered the only two chairs to her guests. She remained standing across the table from where Khadgar had taken a seat. Myrith drug the other wooden chair from the desk over to her friend and slid over so that she was only using half of the large seat and patted the area next to her. The Sin'dorei accepted and Myrith hugged her again.  
"I saw you jump into the water and start swimming and then never saw you again, I was sure that you had died out there." The Kaldorei punched her shoulder. "Why would you do that to me?"  
Felnieri was at a loss for words because the truth was, she didn’t actually know. She still only barely remembered leaving Deliverance Point and whatever had happened between Argus and there and there and here was a mystery to her.   
Khadgar interrupted her thoughts, "I am sorry I upset you, Felnieri. I never meant for you to leave, I was supposed to take care of you and here you are on an island with nothing."  
He looked genuinely distraught by her circumstances and still eyed her a little wearily.  
"Khadgar, I... well, I don't remember anything after leaving Argus. Did something happen?" Felnieri looked a little sheepish with her admission of frailty. Some demon hunter I am, she finished the thought in her head. "I woke up here and the last thing I remember clearly is Illidan...staying with... that monster." She forced the words out of her mouth with some effort and both the human and the elf looked at her sadly.  
"Oh, poor Neiri! I'm so sorry!" Myrith looked like she might cry with her and put her long arm over Felnieri's much narrower shoulders. Then something dawned on the blood elf. It had been Khadgar who had stopped her from reaching her prince at the Seat of the Pantheon. She looked back to the mage imploringly but without malice.  
"Why did you stop me? I should have stayed with him."  
He shifted uncomfortably and dropped his blue eyes to the table before he spoke.  
"That is what we fought about before you left. I was trying to answer your question then but you turned your glaives on me and I was forced to take them and restrain you. When I released the spell you ran from us and dove off the cliff into the ocean."  
Now it was Felnieri's turn to look uncomfortable. Everything she knew about the human suggested that he was a kind man who was willing to put the good of all Azerothians paramount in his leadership and actions. Grief could make someone a little crazy, she guessed.  
"Oh. Um, I'm really sorry. I don’t remember any of that." Her face was burning with shame and she looked at the floor.  
"No, no! Don't be sorry, I understand. I'm no stranger to loss, Felnieri. I did not tell you that to make you feel bad. But we were worried, most especially Myrith."  
The Kaldorei shot her another glance from beside her in the chair.   
"The day Illidan brought you to Deliverance Point he asked me to do something for him," Khadgar continued. "He said he knew there was a chance that he wouldn't return or that Sargeras would kill him on Argus and he asked me to make sure you were safe and that you wouldn't try to save him. Felnieri, he was protecting you. And I was making good on my promise by keeping you from him. I am sorry and I wish it had not been so."  
Felnieri remembered the nod Illidan had given the mage after they were introduced and it made sense that he would do that for her. She was still furious, though no longer at Khadgar. Now she was upset at her lover for asking him to intervene. You are mad at him for what? Saving you? Loving you? her mind shot back at itself. The flash of anger faded into sadness. She also remembered Khadgar's tears as he held the barrier. She felt even worse for having turned on him after they had returned.  
"I remember you being upset, you cried for me. I am sorry for whatever I said to you after. I'm certain I was unpleasant."  
Khadgar cleared his throat and shifted in his chair. "Ah, yes. It was a stressful day. I may have been...a bit...emotional."  
Felnieri reached across the table and put her hand on the human's. "Thank you, Khadgar. For honoring my beloved's wishes and for finding me here."   
He finally seemed to relax some and smiled at her. The blood elf was about to ask what had happened with everyone else after their return when her stomach spoke up instead with a loud growl and she remembered that she hadn't eaten since the night before. Khadgar looked at her as if he had just remembered something.  
"I didn't think to ask how you have been surviving! Have you eaten? Well, clearly you haven't. Here, let me get you something." He waved his hands over the table and a pile of cookies appeared there. Felnieri's stomach growled even louder when the rich smell hit her nose. She wasted no time grabbing two from the table and all but inhaled them then grabbed two more. Myrith was giggling at her as she stuffed her face with the sweet snacks.  
"Whap?" Felnieri asked through a mouthful of cookies, "Theth are really goob."  
Myrith broke into a full-fledged fit of laughter and Khadgar was having a hard time keeping a straight face. Felnieri felt a glimmer of happiness for the first time in days and she smiled at her guests. She still missed Illidan deeply but it was good to be with friends again and she had a tiny bit of hope that she would survive this. She swallowed the cookies and washed them down with water from the magical pitcher.  
'I guess I could use a few things from town if someone was willing to carry me there on a mount. I don’t think I want to make that swim again. Ever." She looked to Khadgar now, "Is there any chance of me getting my glaives back?"  
"Of course, Felnieri! They are in Dalaran now, I secured them there for you. And you can get whatever things you need there. I believe Myrith retrieved your mount also, and it is there now as well. I'm sure some suitable accommodations could be made for you also, in the short term, if you do not wish to return here."  
"I think I'll hold onto this place, at least for a while. I don’t think I'm ready to give it up yet." She didn't want to ask the next question but she had to anyway. "Do you think there is a chance he will ever return?"  
Khadgar paused for a long time. "I don’t think there is any predicting Illidan," he said at last. "If he wants to, I assume he will find a way if it doesn’t risk Azeroth to do so."  
That was the best answer she could hope for really, and one she knew already but she needed to hear it from someone else. It was very unlikely he would return, if he even survived. But if anyone could, she knew it was her prince. They went back outside into the blustery wind to find that cold drops of rain were now falling. Khadgar looked at his mount and looked at the sky and shook his head. He muttered something about mounts being archaic and began casting a spell to open a portal. Felnieri could see the plum colored interior of a room in the Violet Citadel shimmer into view. Khadgar stroked his raven on the beak and whispered a few words to him and both the raven and the griffin took off toward Dalaran, the sparkling city nestled in the clouds. He ushered the two elves through and then came through himself, closing the portal as he emerged on the other side.   
It was nice and warm in the little room on the floating city. They had emerged in what appeared to be a living area with a long grey couch on one wall and two large white chairs that looked like you could get lost sitting in their cushions they were so plush. The chairs were next to a stone fireplace that had a roaring fire already lit to warm the cozy space. The parts of the walls that were visible were a light lavender and the thick rug was a deep amethyst hue. Every wall in this room was covered in bookshelves from floor to ceiling save for where there was a set of large wooden doors that were curved at the top much like the spires of this great city and where an ornate wooden desk stood. The desk looked much like Illidan's table had before she had cleared it, with scrolls and books laid haphazardly about. The difference with Khadgar's desk was that books not only lay on top of the desk but over the desk also, suspended in the air with what would have been an unseen force had she not been the creature that she was. What Felnieri's eyes saw were beautiful strands of the prismatic essence of magic holding the tomes aloft over Khadgar's workspace.  
"Welcome to my home, please make yourselves comfortable," the mage said warmly. He shook the water droplets out of his white hair and removed his travelling cloak. "Let me see if I can scare us up some warm tea and a proper meal." Khadgar exited through the great doors and his footsteps echoed in the sweeping halls of the Citadel as he departed, leaving the two elves alone by the fire. Myrith wasted no time throwing herself into one of the chairs and kicked her feet up over the armrest to dangle off the side while her long black hair fell over the other armrest and nearly touched the floor. The blonde elf sat on the rug beside Myrith with her legs crossed underneath her and looked at her friend.  
"So, what have I missed?" she asked.  
The Kaldorei turned her head to look down at Felnieri and arched a long eyebrow up over the silver blindfold.   
"Well, Sargeras stabbed the world before your hunk, erm I mean Lord Illidan, and the Titans sucked him up with their magic and put him in prison. So that’s causing a huge deal, of course. The Broken Shore is pretty much deserted now, the last of the demons have been taken care of and everyone packed up and left for home. As for me, well I'm not too sure about home now. We've got the Fel Hammer but we can't all stay there and you know I don’t like being around Night Elf cities anymore. Dalaran is nice but way too formal and the mages aren't really fond of us either. But I've mostly been looking for you so I haven't thought about it much."  
Felnieri felt another stab of guilt for leaving her friend to worry about her. She also understood what Myrith was saying about home, she too had wondered what they all would do now that the legion was defeated. They were outcasts at best and downright hated by some. That thought caused another to surface, she had been so wrapped up in her own grief that she forgot that all of her kind may be in danger again now.  
"What of Maiev? Is she hunting us again now that it's over?" Felnieri had half a mind to go slay the warden herself for all that she had cost the demon hunters. And for my beloved, she thought.  
"No, I haven't seen her or heard of her at all since we went to Argus. As far as I know she is leaving us alone, at least for now."  
"Good," Felnieri was glad to hear she didn't have to deal with that issue just yet. "Light! What is that fantastic smell?"  
"What smell?" About that time Khadgar returned with a young boy in grey apprentice robes in tow. The boy was carrying a platter of roasted meats and sliced bread and Khadgar had a teapot in one hand and a stack of cups in the other. "Oh, that smell!" Myrith hopped up from her lounged position on the chair to look at the food. The boy visibly shrank from the gaze of the tall demon hunter and looked to Khadgar who motioned for him to set the tray down on the small table in between the white chairs and dismissed him with a nod. He went over to set the teapot down on the desk and when he found no clear spot he sent several more books up to join the other floating ones and set the pot in their place.   
"Help yourselves, please. I will bring you some tea in a moment." With that, Myrith joined Felnieri on the floor by the table and they both grabbed a steaming piece of meat from the tray. In a minute, Khadgar joined them, though he sat in a chair instead of the floor.  
"Sorry for the rather cramped eating quarters but the dining room is in use and I thought you may not want to join the rest of the group for dinner."  
"Thank you again, Khadgar," the blood elf said, "I will be on my way soon, your hospitality will not be forgotten though. If you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to ask."  
He nodded and smiled at Felnieri and they finished their meal in relative silence. After they ate, Khadgar excused himself for a minute and the nervous boy returned for the platter and the tea pitcher and then was gone. The mage returned with two runed glaives and a worn leather pack and handed them to the Sin'dorei. He also pressed several gold coins into her hand.  
"Please be sure and get what you need here before you return, Dalaran's doors will remain open for you, all you need do is ask."  
The demon hunters thanked Khadgar again and made their way out of the Violet Citadel and into the streets of the bustling city. Dalaran was known as the City of Mages and for good reason, the majority of its inhabitants were of the mage order the Kirin Tor or one of their students or apprentices. It did, however, get plenty of visitors so the demon hunters were less out of place than they might have been otherwise. Most still gave them a wide berth though, much to Myrith's dismay. The two made their way around town and Felnieri used what gold was left in her pack and some of what the human had given her to buy plenty of food for a while, a few much needed household items, a fishing pole, some extra clothes and a bottle of wine. They then went to the stables to retrieve their mounts.  
Much to Felnieri's surprise when she walked in, Selanah rose from her bed of straw and mewled happily at her. The blood elf walked over and nuzzled the great winged purple cat's head and received purring in return. Perhaps the animal liked her after all. She loaded her supplies in the packs on the cat's flanks and led the animal out of the stable and back into the streets of the purple city. Both her and her friend tipped the stable boy on their way out. Felnieri turned to Myrith.  
"So, what are you going to do? If you haven't decided yet, I wouldn’t turn down the company. The place isn't big but...it's a little lonely."  
"Sure," Myrith replied, "I can stay a bit. Then I guess I was going to go check out Silithus. I hear there is basically raw power leaking out of Azeroth where Sargeras's blade is stuck. I would have already gone but you know I had to locate a good friend and stuff." The Kaldorei stuck her tongue out at Felnieri.  
The blood elf looked sheepish again and Myrith punched her in the shoulder.   
"It's fine, I was just giving you a hard time. Let's get going," she said with a smile.  
The two took off into the air on their mounts. It was still cloudy but the wind had died down and it was no longer raining on them as they flew toward Illidan's island dwelling. Felnieri opened the way for them and they tethered the animals, gathered the supplies and went back inside. While Felnieri put away the things that she had acquired in the city Myrith dug out the bottle of wine and the glasses that her friend had purchased and popped the cork. She poured a glass for each of them and sat at the table.   
Myrith took a big swig and smiled contentedly at the glass she was holding.  
"Dal has the best stuff, it's way better than the garbage we used to have in Outland." Then she changed the subject, "I'm really sorry about Lord Illidan, Nieri. It's been tough for everyone but I know you must be devastated. I was really worried about you."  
"I know, Myr. I feel terrible for how I treated everyone apparently. I still can't believe he is gone." Felnieri started to tear up. "It was so short, but Myr, I love him so much."  
Myrith got up to go hug her friend and bring her the other glass of wine she had poured.  
"Here, this will make it better," Myrith laughed and handed the glass to her. "Ok, maybe it won't but it's really good. And maybe he will get to come back. If anyone can make it happen it's Lord Illidan."  
Felnieri sighed, "He will keep Sargeras captive until one of them dies, it's what he has given everything for. You know that as well as I do."  
Myrith said nothing and took another big gulp of wine from her glass. Felnieri took a sip as well but it tasted bitter and she returned the glass to the table and finished putting away her things. She then went and sat across from the Kaldorei at the table and they talked for a long time. About halfway through, Myrith noticed that Felnieri wasn't drinking the ginger wine and poured what was left in the glass in her own and downed it along with the rest of the bottle. Sometime after midnight, the amethyst skinned elf stumbled over to the bed and passed out. Felnieri removed her weapon from her friend's back and placed it on the table with hers and was left alone with her thoughts once again.  
It had been good to talk to Myrith about everything that had happened and what they may do in the future but she really just wanted to talk Illidan. She missed his sarcasm and his cocky smile and she missed all of the sweet things he said to her and she missed being called Princess. The blood elf poured herself some water into one of the empty wine glasses and sat at the desk. The journal still sat in the middle where she had left it. She pulled it to her and grabbed the pen out of its reservoir of ink.  
Perhaps it would make her feel better if she wrote to him. The blood elf turned to the page immediately after the greeting left by whoever had given this to him and began to write:  
My Prince,   
So much has happened since Argus. I don't remember leaving   
but Khadgar tells me I was a mess when we got back and he  
had to restrain me for a time. I came back to the island but I  
don’t remember that either. I'm okay now though, my sunburn  
from waking up on the beach is gone but I went a while without  
eating and my appetite has been hit or miss since then. Myrith   
and Khadgar found me out here so they know where it is now but  
I trust them to be discreet, Khadgar has been good to me and he   
did his best to protect me. I wish you had let me stay with you   
there, I would have been at your side forever. I went in to   
Dalaran to get some things for the house and retrieve my mount.  
I've decided to stay here a while, Myrith is with me now,   
drunk and passed out on the bed. Soon we will go see what   
damage Sargeras did to Azeroth and help where we can there.  
I love you and miss you every day.  
Love,   
Your Princess  
Felnieri sighed heavily and placed the pen and the book back where it had been. In her imagination he answered her letter with the words he spoke before she was carried away. I love you, Princess. Forever. She wandered over to the bed where Myrith was snoring, the light in her eyes dimmed by sleep. She pulled the sheet out from under the drunk elf and laid down beside her at an odd angle on the bed because the Kaldorei had passed out across the bottom corner with her feet hanging off. She covered them both with the sheet and fell into a fitful sleep.  
…  
Felnieri and Myrith settled into a routine of fishing and flying over to the Suramar coast to hunt small game and bring it back. They built a nice firepit just beyond the flat stone area to cook in and warm the island on cold nights. Felnieri wrote to Illidan most evenings after Myrith had gone to sleep and it was slowly making her feel better to feel like she was keeping him close in some way. Finally, after about a week of staying on the island Myrith got the itch to go hunt more than rabbits and small deer and the two decided to go to Silithus to see what had come of Sargeras's sword and the fight around the giant blade.   
They flew to Dalaran to make use of the permanent portals that the magi kept available to facilitate travel around Azeroth and stopped to gather more supplies and see Khadgar on the way. The mage greeted them with a warm smile and a wave from where he was standing speaking with Archmage Modera just inside the Citadel. He excused himself from the female mage and trotted over to the elves.  
"Felnieri, you look stunning! And all one color again finally!" The last time the two had met, the Sin'dorei was still sun mottled from her rest on the beach. "Myrith, how nice to see you both! You are well, Felnieri?"  
"Yes, Archmage, I have been well," she smiled at him. "We are headed to see Silithus but I wanted to stop to see you before we depart. We will be gone a little while, just in case you were looking."  
"Of course, Silithus." The mage's brow furrowed, "You two watch yourselves going together, unfortunately the hunt for power has sparked tensions between the Horde and the Alliance once again. We didn’t even make it a week after defeating Sargeras before those two were at it about something else."  
Felnieri knew he was referring to Sylvanas Windrunner, the Horde's Warchief, and Anduin Wrynn, the newly crowned Alliance King. Anduin ascended to the throne after his father, Varian, was killed by Gul'dan at the Broken Shore when the legion first invaded this time. There had been much bitterness between the two factions ever since Garrosh Hellscream had taken over the reins of Warchief. The shaman Thrall, now known by his given name of Go'el, left for the Earthen Ring and surrendered his title or Warchief to Garrosh and the newly appointed orc ruined the Horde's tenuous reputation almost beyond repair. Garrosh had decimated the once very moderate Jaina Proudmore's city of Theramore and set tensions alight with his abuses of power toward the Alliance as a whole.   
Before Khadgar, the blonde Archmage had been the leader of the mage's order in Dalaran and when she took over for the deceased Rhonin she exiled all of the Horde from her new home. This was almost immediately after Theramore was destroyed and even Felnieri couldn't really blame her for her actions. She had calmed a bit after being in Dal for a while but when Sylvanas made no attempt to save Varian during the conflict with the legion she got even more angry at the Horde and their newest Warchief. To make matters worse for her, Khadgar campaigned to have the Horde readmitted to Dalaran to help with the fight against the legion because he believed a united Azeroth was the only way to defeat Sargeras.  
Jaina left Dalaran and Khadgar took over as leader of the Kirin Tor, no one is quite sure where Jaina went but wherever the blue dragon Kalecgos is, she is likely there with him. Jaina had always been close to Anduin, she had acted as his aunt since he was born. No doubt the new King shared his aunt's opinion of the Horde and no love was lost between the young King and the Banshee Queen. And now with raw power leaking out of the planet, it was a race to see which faction would harness it to gain control over the other.  
Felnieri wanted no part of this conflict, nor did any of her brethren. They were only loyal to Illidan and each other, and each other only to a degree. With such a mix of night elves and blood elves making up their ranks, it would be impossible to take sides without fracturing the Illidari. She did worry that with no leader to look to now, that may be exactly what happened. Oh Illidan, why did you have to leave us, leave me? The friends acknowledged the warning with a nod and bid farewell to the human.   
Travel would take several days at best and they needed to get moving. Myrith decided that the best route for them would be to use the portal to the Caverns of Time, both because of its neutrality and its proximity to Silithus. They led their loaded mounts down to the portal and emerged at the entrance to the great cavern. Bronze dragons circled overhead guarding the ancient home of Nosdormu, the bronze dragon aspect. They mounted but stayed on the ground until they were clear of the circling dragons then took to the air and headed toward Gadgetstan where they would set up camp for the night.  
It took four nights to reach their destination but they could see the great blade rising from the ground well before then. As they approached the ground beneath them became more and more fractured until it ended in the great depression immediately around the sword itself. The ground had swallowed up the blade and regurgitated the lifeblood of the planet. They kept to the skies because they could see that both the Horde and the Alliance had set up camps there and were ferociously guarding their interests. Goblins had set up small mining areas all around Silithus. From what Myrith had heard there was some sort of new ore that was found when the sword made landfall and it had caught the attention of the money hungry goblins first, then the leaders of both factions had been made aware.   
They landed back at the border to Un'goro on a small cliff and decided to go explore the area on foot. Felnieri scratched Selanah on the ear and told her to wait there until they returned. The big cat nuzzled her hand and laid down on the hard ground with her head on her crossed paws but looked up like she was begging to come along.  
"I'll be back, girl," the blood elf said as she walked down the rough embankment to the ground. There was no one in sight this far away from the wound in the earth so the elves didn't worry about being seen together and walked and talked in the blazing Kalimdor sun. Some goblins started showing up milling around as they got closer but paid them little attention. They had scouted the locations of the Horde and Alliance camps from the air so they planned to approach from the south edge of the sword and closed in on it from there. The ground beneath them was getting more difficult to navigate because of the fissures created there and as they made their way through them Felnieri had several dizzy spells trying to walk while looking at the ground. She tried not to let her friend know what was going on because she had already felt frail enough since Illidan had left her. She was a strong demon hunter before Argus and she was determined to continue to be one of the strongest of her kind.  
The Sin'dorei made a small leap over a crack in the ground and it caused a particularly bad episode of vertigo and she lost her footing. The hard ground bit her right hip but the dexterous blood elf managed to roll and mitigate the damage. Myrith ran to her side and bent beside the crouched elf.  
"Nieri, are you ok?"  
"Um, yeah, I think so. I don't think I've ever really recovered after leaving Argus. It's really starting to infuriate me," she replied as she drove her fist into the ground that had bit her. "Illidan would be so disappointed in me." She let herself drop to her backside on the ground dejectedly and she sighed.   
"No, he wouldn't! Here, have some water," she reached in and pulled a waterskin out of her pack, "you just haven't been taking care of yourself, that's all."  
Felnieri drank deep and propped her arms up on her outstretched legs. They were within a few hundred yards of the blade now and several goblins were scurrying around them, moving back and forth between mining sites. Some orcs were patrolling the area and Felnieri's fall and subsequent outburst had attracted their attention. They eyed Myrith wearily and moved in a tighter and tighter circle around them.  
"Looks like we have some company," Myrith said quietly.  
Felnieri stood up beside her friend but hesitated before the grabbed her glaives, she thought that would surely provoke an attack. The orcs continued walking around them but didn't directly engage the elves.  
"Let's continue on and see what they do," Felnieri advised and Myrith tilted her head in agreement. They stood shoulder to shoulder and walked toward the gash in the ground once more, navigating the fissures carefully. The green skinned security detail flanked them and kept pace from a distance. Finally, they stopped near the worst of the wound and peered down some of the deep cracks and into Azeroth. The orcs continued to watch, a few of them gathered together whispering and glancing at the pair. Not being demon hunters themselves, they had no idea that every word they said could be picked up by the elves unnaturally keen ears.   
As intimidating as they tried to make their appearance, their conversation was anything but. Clearly these weren't the most intelligent the race had to offer. They debated about whether anyone should tell their leader, whether they should try and fight the two and weighed in on which one they may want to capture and make use of in some relatively vulgar ways. It seemed these particular orcs had a taste for the exotic because Myrith was the winner by several votes.   
The Kaldorei snickered at their comments, "I think it's pretty clear they have no idea who you are or they might not be saying such things about you!"  
"Oh, stop Myr. You are just trying to get the focus off you, they clearly want to see what you are made of."  
"I'd enjoy showing them just exactly what that is, at the tip of my blade." Myrith sneered and raised her eyebrows. "It's been much too long since my weapon has tasted the blood of more than a rabbit."  
As they talked quietly Felnieri's ears picked up something that one of the larger orcs said that was much more interesting than the talk of enslaving either of them. Myrith was not the first night elf that had been seen lately in Silithus. She was apparently "a more desirable piece of flesh" than any of the other small band that had come through a couple of days ago though. They spoke of a brash leader in "a helmet with eyebrows and a green robe with horned shoulders" leading around several other similarly dressed night elves with crescent weapons. Felnieri and Myrith exchanged glances, the unintelligent green oafs may have somehow missed who it was that came by but it was not lost on the travelers. The question wasn't who had been there but why. Felnieri debated on whether she should just ask the orcs outright if Maiev had said anything to them or continue to listen in. Finally, directness won out. These were not her enemies after all, she too was Horde even if she didn't really care to be associated with any faction.   
The Sin'dorei motioned for Myrith to stay there while she advanced on the eastern cluster of orcs that were talking about the Warden. In flawless Orcish, Felnieri asked of the night elf in the helmet and her sudden inquiry took the lewd gathering by surprise. Unsurprisingly, the security detail had just followed the Warden and her Watchers around much like they had with Felnieri and Myrith and had no useful information to offer. Felnieri briefly told the orcs that her and her friend meant no disturbance to the orcs or goblins or their mining expedition and only wanted to inspect the large wound inflicted by Sargeras, as they had seen it happen when they were on Argus. That seemed to shut the group up quickly and a few actually bowed their heads briefly in deference to a couple of those who were hailed now as heroes, though neither of the elves really desired such a title.   
When asked in which direction the Warden had gone the larger orc that had spoken of her earlier now motioned toward the Alliance camp on the north border of the region with a guttural growl. The blood elf nodded to the orc and rejoined the waiting night elf who was staring down with hungry eyes the group that was flanking them on the west.   
“Looks like you are up next if we want to know what Maiev is up to, she went toward the Alliance camp.”  
Myrith curled her purple lip in disgust. The Kaldorei severely disliked dealing with anyone besides her fellow demon hunters in most cases. As a former Sentinel of some skill, and one directly in Tyrande’s inner circle, she was recognized by many of her race and some within the Alliance that were not elven as well. Some knew of her family and looked on her with pity but the rest just saw her as a defector or deserter, that depending usually on how harshly they judged her leader. Even night elves that didn’t recognize her tended to hate her just because she was tied to Illidan and the race had a particular distaste for their so-called Betrayer. With any luck, thought Felnieri, it will mostly be humans up there.  
They proceeded toward the base without their escort, having learned that they had fought in the Burning Throne, the orcs left them to their business. As they got within a few yards of the path leading up into Alliance controlled land Felnieri hung back and climbed atop a rock to wait for the night elf. She was still having sporadic waves of vertigo but none quite as bad as the one that caused her to fall, it still seemed wise to rest while circumstances allowed and from her perch she could see anyone who may approach from any direction. She watched her friend walk past the guards posted at the bottom of the short path. She shifted the focus of her eyes as she followed the trek of the night elf with the raven hair that swung as she walked. It seemed that the tiny outpost was mostly human warriors and gnome researchers, much like the Horde’s orc and goblin counterparts. Her eyes did see a few stolen chunks of the Azerite in one of the tents, at least that’s what she assumed the glowing, magic imbued masses to be.   
Myrith disappeared into a white tent at the far end of the encampment as Felnieri sat sipping from the waterskin and thinking about Illidan. She removed the leather-bound tome from her pack and ran her fingers over the intricate gold fibers. She had written of their travel every night, just a short passage as to not use up the precious pages of the journal. This is the one she wished to share her entire life with, so on the very unlikely chance that he would return, she wanted him to know what she was doing with her time. Really, she reasoned with herself, this is for me more than him. He will never actually read it. But it made her feel better all the same and she considered removing the carefully wrapped and anchored inkwell and pen from her pack as well but Myrith emerged from the tent just as she reached to grab it so she left her thoughts for Illidan until later and returned the tome to its place in her pack.  
The night elf climbed to the top of the tall rock where Felnieri sat and plopped down beside her.   
“Well she didn’t say much to the commander there either. From what he said I gather that she is in fact looking to round us back up and stick us back in her prize showcase, er, prison,” Myrith’s irritation with the obsessed Warden was showing. “I think a trip to the Fel Hammer is in order to talk with the others.”  
“Any idea where she went from here?”  
“He didn’t know but my best guess is she started here to scope out anyone who came after Sargeras stabbed the planet and will be working her way up the coast until she can go back to Teldrassil and update Jerod, or more likely to throw Jerod off her plan because I actually think he probably wouldn’t go along with it.”   
“No one seems to have seen her actually mess with any Illidari though?”  
“No, she seems to be either planning or looking for something specific." the onyx haired elf paused with a look of concern on her face, "Oh no, Nieri! Do you think it’s you?”  
Felnieri signed, “The thought has crossed my mind. Without Illidan to hunt, I may be the next best thing. And Light knows that elf would wither into nothingness if she didn’t have someone to hunt for too long. I’m not sure how she survived Illidan’s death without going even more insane.”  
“That’s all the more reason to get to the others and get you someplace she can’t find you. I would put the Illidari up against anything but it isn’t lost on me that she was somehow able to get to Illidan more than once and you are pretty good Nieri, but not as good as Lord Illidan.”  
The blonde elf’s gaze dropped to the rock. “No. No one is as good as my prince. I wish he were here to help with Maiev, he would know exactly what to do.” She let loose a laugh that sounded bitter even to her, “He’s saving the world and I got left with an island, a sunburn, a journal and his arch nemesis. I’m so lucky!” She reached into her pack and brought out some of the dried fruit and popped a couple pieces in her mouth. “I’m also starving and not looking forward to the trip back. We didn’t even get to unsheathe our weapons and now we have a crazed night elf to deal with.” She offered the bag of fruit to Myrith who took it and cocked her head at the blood elf.  
“I think the sunburn damaged your brain almost as much as it did your skin, I thought I was supposed to be the moody one around here, don’t try and steal my thunder!” Myrith joked.  
Felnieri laughed at her friend, “I wouldn’t want to do that, it’s really what you do best in this life.”  
“Spoken as someone who has never faced my blade!” she retorted with a playful smirk. She took some of the food and passed the sack back to the blood elf who ate some more before tucking it away again.   
“Back to the Broken Isles for now, I guess. Let me see if I can summon Selanah to me, she seems to like me better than I thought, perhaps she will come.”  
Felnieri focused on Selanah’s energy from across Slithus and mentally located the dozing animal who snapped her head up as soon as she felt Felnieri prod her consciousness. Come to me please Selanah, she spoke into the animal’s mind. The winged cat immediately launched herself into the air and made haste to her master as did Myrith’s griffin, Stormbill.   
In minutes the friends were airborne and headed back to the Caverns of Time to make use of the portal back in the other direction to Dalaran. After a total of eight days of travel they were back where they started. Felnieri decided that she should stop and tell Khadgar of what they had learned of Maiev and maybe convince the mage to refresh her on portal spells while she was at it. The travel weary elves approached the Violet Citadel and Khadgar was out front to meet them before they even made it to the top of the staircase in front of the entrance.  
“Felnieri! Myrith!” He called out jovially, “Come in and join me for some tea! I was just thinking tea would be nice and I was headed to the den when I saw you two and I thought you know what’s better than tea? Tea with friends!”  
The human always seemed to amuse Felnieri with his affable presence and today was no exception. She wished she had better news to bring him but then again, Maiev really didn’t affect him as much as she did the Illidari so perhaps it wouldn’t ruin his mood as much as it had hers. Myrith politely excused herself to go ahead to the Fel Hammer but Felnieri joined Khadgar for tea back in the living area that they had eaten in before going to Silithus. Khadgar brought in the teapot and two cups and poured them both some of the steaming beverage. He waved his hands over the little table between the white chairs where they were seated and a pile of cookies appeared on the platter there.   
Felnieri immediately reached for the pile and took two.  
"I do remember how much you seemed to enjoy those last time," the mage said with a smile, "Now let's see if it was just because you were starving or if I really am any good at this mage thing."  
"Such a humble creature," Felnieri said after swallowing the first of the cookies, "They are still delicious, have you considered making cookies for a living instead of this whole running the Kirin Tor gig that you have going on right now?"  
"Hmmm," the human scratched his chin, "it could lower my stress level. Perhaps if Ms. Proudmoore decides to return...But I also may need to have my tailor make larger robes if I do that..." He chuckled at the blood elf and sipped his tea. "So how was the journey to Silithus?" Khadgar sat with his legs crossed and adjusted in the chair to face toward his guest, his piercing blue eyes not hesitating to meet Felnieri's fiery ones.  
"Well," Felnieri started. She turned sideways in the chair and crossed her legs under her in the oversized chair, bunching the kilt up so she could bend them. She then reached for another cookie before continuing, "Sargeras's blade is there and a bunch of goblin miners but that much you know." She went on to recount the tale of the vulgar orcs and how they found out that Maiev was wandering around looking for something. She floated that idea that her and Myrith had come up with that it was a possibility that is was Felnieri that she sought in an effort to replace her bloodlust for the Sin'dorei's beloved.  
"That elf is trouble. Or at least trouble always follows her. Or maybe she follows...you know what, I think you could be right." Felnieri raised an eyebrow at Khadgar as he spoke. Good thing she had a fondness for this particular human or she may have been angry, as it was she was just amused once again.  
"Myrith went to the Fel Hammer to talk with the others. It is also possible that she just seeks to imprison us all again. You know our usefulness is over now in her opinion. But I will be extra careful just in case." She paused for a moment before speaking to the mage once again, "Khadgar, you know I'll kill her if I get the chance."  
"I don't doubt you. I do wish you wouldn't but I know that you are in a unique position to dislike her." Khadgar adjusted his lapis colored robe and looked back up at the demon hunter. "Felnieri, how are you feeling?"  
"Alright, I think. I seem to be having a little trouble getting back to normal since leaving Argus. Life got...different." Khadgar nodded but was quiet for a time.  
"Why don't you stay in Dalaran for a couple of days." It was a statement rather than a request. "I'm going to speak to a few friends about Maiev and see what I can uncover. I would feel better if you were here until we know more and until I'm sure you are well." The mage hesitated a fraction of a second before he said the word 'well'. Why does everyone think I'm not ok? she asked herself and then she had to examine her behavior since the Burning Throne. Most especially the human sitting before her had reason to question her sanity, but he didn't particularly seem worried about her sanity as much as her physical wellbeing. Oh well, she told herself, at least Dal is a nice place to be stuck for a few of days.  
Khadgar got her settled into a nice room in the Violet Citadel, much nicer than the accommodations she was accustomed to. In fact, Illidan's bed had been the only bed that she had slept in since being in Quel'Thalas. It had been cots or worse in Outland and living in tents since they had been released. The room was small but furnished with a single bed covered in silk linens that were deep pink and a lavender quilt covered all but the top of them. Nice pillows matched the quilt and Felnieri could hardly wait to lay on them. A porthole window allowed sunlight into the room and long predusk beams stretched across the bed to play on the left wall. There was a writing desk against the right wall with a sturdy wooden chair pushed neatly under it. Felnieri imagined this was a student room, or perhaps an apprentice's since it was in the Citadel proper, it looked not unlike those back in her homeland when she had studied the arcane.   
The mage had left to go talk to whatever friends he was going to speak to. She believed it likely that it was Tyrande and Malfurion that he spoke of. Smart human to not mention that, she thought with a stab of jealousy. Oddly, as much as she disliked the high priestess she was no longer jealous of her in particular. The feeling was more related to the fact that she and Malfurion got to live a relatively normal life and even more so that she got to have Malfurion with her. That wasn't always the case though, he had spent a large amount of time in the Emerald Dream, both by choice and by force. The Satyr Xavius had imprisoned him there for some time and nearly killed him during his torture. I guess the High Priestess and I have more in common than I'd like to think about.   
Moving past her thoughts, she carefully pulled the journal and the inkwell out of her pack, dropped the pack to the rug and placed the other two items on the desk. She sat down to recap the last few days for Illidan, the return trip had been a whirlwind and she hadn't always been able to sit to write as she wished.  
My love,   
We travelled to Silitus and saw Sargeras's blade there.   
The dark titan greatly wounded Azeroth and I hope that   
you are making him pay dearly for that, my prince. The   
blade proved not to be the most interesting thing we   
discovered there though. It would seem your nemesis  
is trying to find us, or maybe just me. I am being cautious   
and Khadgar has been a good friend to me and is trying   
to find out what she is up to. Hopefully his "friends" will  
know more. See, he's being so kind as to protect my   
emotions too. I was hoping to be able to wet my blades   
once more but it is mostly just the Horde and the Alliance  
quarrelling over the minerals near the sword and I don't   
have interest in taking up arms against either side. I haven't   
been feeling so well since my return to Azeroth and   
everyone keeps asking if I'm ok. I'm really tired and   
dizzy but I won't really let any of them know that.   
I miss you and I wish you were here to help deal with   
Maiev. I will slay her for you, my prince, and for keeping  
the Illidari prisoner while you were away if I get the chance.  
I love you forever.  
Your Princess

It was difficult to condense all of her thoughts into a page or less of script but Felnieri closed the tome satisfied with her synopsis. The predusk rays of sunshine had melted into dusk and a soft glow now lit the little window, augmented by the evening lights of the magical city. The blonde elf decided a walk in the city would be nice and perhaps she could stop in the tavern to get a glass of wine while she was out.   
The evening proved uneventful if not a little lonely because as predicted, the mages were not terribly fond of having a demon hunter in their midst and most of the other travelers shared their low opinion of her. After sipping about half a glass of wine at the upscale tavern in the center of town she took the rest of the bottle back to the Violet Citadel to give to Khadgar. Much like the wine she had meant to share with Myrith, this one tasted bitter to her also, hopefully the mage would enjoy it though, it was a blend made right there in Dalaran.  
She had purchased a nightgown from the tailor as well, her dirty armor needed to be washed and hung out to dry sometime soon. She had also commissioned the young human girl to make her a couple of more comfortable outfits since it looked like she would be spending much more time within city walls than normal for a while. The poor child had been all but terrified to take her measurements, even with the demon hunter trying to make friendly conversation. Perhaps she should take up wearing a blindfold as Illidan and Myrith did, she knew her eyes could be intimidating to some.  
She slipped the soft gown over her head back in her room and laid sideways across the bed atop the quilt with her arms stretched toward the wall above her head. The raiment was made from material the color of blood with only straps for sleeves and a fitted bodice but a full flowing skirt encircled her legs. The craftsmanship was impressive and she wondered if the young girl had made the gown or perhaps her mother. She had looked barely more than a teenager as she had hurriedly taken measure of the Sin'dorei's body and accepted the coins for the work.  
Felnieri wondered if Illidan would have liked to see her in this. She was usually one of two ways when she had been with him, clad in her leather armor or wearing nothing at all. She assumed that he would prefer the latter to about anything and the memory of their bodies sliding against each other brought a smile to her lips. Shopkeeper's lights began to be extinguished outside her window and she took that as her cue to rest for a while. With luck, Khadgar or Myrith would return with news soon.  
…  
The human female walked carefully up the long path toward the magical gate at the top. The area was no longer teeming with demons but it was still intimidating. Statues of owls with glowing blue eyes lined the path in an irregular formation so they took the girl by surprise every time one would come into view. It was deep into the night, dark and barren trees lined the path and scraped against each other in an eerie concert as the light breeze coming off the water bent the limbs. She hated coming out here but she needed the extra money for her studies. Working in Dalaran was profitable enough to buy food and necessities for her and her brothers and sisters back home but she was in constant need of supplies for her training as a mage and the odd elf seemed more than happy to pay her well for information.  
It was the second time that she had been out here and it was definitely no less creepy now that she knew where she was going. Finally, the gate rose before her and she stopped just before the dirt ended and the stone entrance began so that she could catch her breath. Even her horse wasn't fond of this place so the human had opted to leave him stabled this time and come on foot. She knew as soon as she approached the gate some mysterious elf would materialize from nowhere to greet her. Not through magic, mind you, but appear from where you never expect and as silently as one could imagine a being to be.  
Her trembling hands smoothed the simple white shirt she wore tucked into her riding breeches and then combed her short auburn hair back from her face. She took a deep breath and stepped forward. Before she could raise a hand to knock on the heavy stone gate a figure in a green cloak and a golden helmet designed to hide the face and accommodate long night elf ears stepped up from her right side. Sofia was expecting the elf to sneak up on her, yet she still jumped when she appeared beside her. The mild tremble spread from her hands to her entire body and she stumbled over her words.  
"I-I have news-for the, um, the Warden," the human stuttered at the stealthy night elf.  
"She is expecting you." And with that the Watcher opened the runed gate and led the human inside. The massive stone slid shut behind them. Last time she had not been permitted to enter the vault and she was disappointed that she had been allowed to this time. The Watcher led Sofia to a small room off of the cavernous entry to the vault, it was barely more than a coat closet and Sofia stood with her back to the far wall waiting on the Warden to arrive. She fidgeted with the thin ring on her right hand and spun it around nervously, she was just going to tell the elf what she wanted to know and leave richer, right? She told herself that over and over until she almost believed that she wasn't going to be the reason someone was locked in this place. But it was just a demon hunter, right? They really didn't need to be lurking around being terrifying anymore anyway. No one would even miss her.  
The blood elf that the Warden had approached her about didn't even seem like someone important enough to merit all of this trouble. Sofia was mildly worried that she had seen her with Archmage Khadgar a couple of times but the Archmage liked everyone, surely that was nothing to be concerned over. At the end of the day, she could buy the tomes she needed and Azeroth wouldn't miss one demon hunter. She remained nervous none the less.   
It wasn't long before the Warden made her appearance. She was barely distinguishable from the other elf under the armor and the strange helmet and the green cloak, the only thing that set her apart was her air of authority and the briskness of her voice when she spoke.  
"Shaldryn said that you have news of the corrupted blood elf, young one?"  
"Y-yes, ma'am. She came into my shop this evening. She, um, bought some clothes. I-I am supposed to make her a few more pieces, she will be back to get them."  
The edgy voice coming from the helmet sounded more pleased than usual as she spoke, making the human more nervous about what she was doing. This Warden was not a good person in Sofia's opinion but she really needed the gold coins she was promised.   
"Excellent work, girl. How kind of the prey to come to you this time instead of you having to sneak around." Sofia could almost hear the sneer on the elf's hidden lips. "When will she be returning to you?"  
'I t-told her two d-days." The tremor was worse and she had to talk carefully to keep her teeth from clattering together as she spoke.  
"Very well. Here is the first of what was promised," Maiev said as she dropped five gold coins in the tailor's hand. Sofia had to work very hard to not let them slip from her grasp as she shoved them into the pouch tied to her belt. "I will see you in two days at your shop to collect the prisoner and you will get the rest then."  
The Warden turned on her heel and she was gone in a flash of metal and green fabric and the other elf, Shaldryn she assumed, came to escort her back outside.  
Sofia ran as fast as her riding boots allowed her to down the tree lined path with the glowing eyed statues, past the former dens of satyrs and inquisitors, across earth that was still tainted with the telltale green of fel energy and into the clearing where a bored looking initiate sat beside two waiting hippogryphs. Sofia was shaking and panting and guilty and she couldn’t get back to Dalaran fast enough for her liking. She all but tossed a few silver from her pouch at the initiate who nodded to one of the waiting animals to kneel down and let Sofia on its back. In mere seconds she was in the air and headed to her small accommodations just outside the Citadel. Tomorrow she would focus on her studies and try and forget this had happened.   
Sofia would send a winged courier with a few of the gold coins from tonight to her mother so that her family could eat this week. Her dad worked at the Stonefield Farm just outside of Stormwind but the crops had not been very good this year and he only got to take a small portion of what he picked back to his family. They had used what little savings they had to send Sofia to Dalaran to train in the arcane so she always tried to send as much back as she could to help her mom get meats and milk for the four siblings she had left there. Back at home she had learned from her mother and grandmother how to sew at a young age. Her contribution to the family until she left at the age of seventeen for the City of Mages was to make and sell clothes to the villages around Stormwind. Thankfully, she had been able to find an older seamstress once she got there that allowed her to work out of the shop she had in Dalaran and keep whatever profits she made with the exception of a measly ten gold in rent for her area of the storefront. Between that and her studies she stayed very busy, but family always came first for Sofia.  
She found respite in her student quarters and placed her pouch on the desk. It was heavier than when she had left but the weight of sentencing another being to prison in the care of the Warden outweighed the pouch buy too much to think about. It’s just a demon hunter, she said to herself again. They did it to themselves. With another long glance at the pouch, Sofia readied herself for bed. It was creeping into morning already and she had an early class with Archmage Celindra.   
. . .  
Felnieri woke to the dancing beams of light playing on the wall beside her bed and stretched between the luxurious pink sheets. Maybe while she was stuck here today she could talk Khadgar out of a portal lesson. She was a quick study and she figured if Illidan had taught her the complex spellwork of the shield around the island in mere minutes, surely she could make a portal or two, right?  
She sat up and placed her feet on the ground but almost as soon as she did a violent wave of nausea overtook her. The blood elf bent over with her elbows on her thighs and her head in her hands trying to choke back the bile. After a few minutes, Felnieri started to think the sick feeling was passing and was considering standing up when there was a quick tap at the door followed by the Kirin Tor leader's voice.  
"Rise and shine! Breakfast is ready and you really don't want to miss it today. It's pancakes and bacon day! Isn't bacon just the best?"  
Felnieri smiled at the human's enthusiasm for breakfast. Really his enthusiasm for life in general made her like him more than she thought she ever would have. How can such a powerful and accomplished mage be such a quirky fellow? she thought as she attempted to rise and answer the door. She made it about three steps before she lost her battle with the bile and lunged not for the door but the trash bin under the desk instead. Khadgar must have heard the commotion because the door was opening and he was moving to try help her before she knew what had happened. He patted her awkwardly on the back until she was over being sick and then helped her to her feet.   
"Illidan really owes me one. He needs to come back so I can collect. I'm sure he could offer me something useful. If he doesn't come back, he REALLY owes me one. Maybe more than one. I was so afraid of this." He muttered under his breath as he passed a handkerchief to the pale and shaky elf and sat her in the wooden chair. He stuck his head out of the open door and flagged down the nearest student.   
"Here," he said passing the waste bin to the boy in the grey robe, "please dispose of this quickly lest I lose my appetite for pancakes." The boy scurried off with the elf's refuse as he was told and Khadgar turned toward Felnieri.  
"Better?" he asked.  
"Yeah, actually. I must have eaten something that didn't agree with me last night or something," she brushed the mage off and continued to be angry at herself for her newfound weakness. This was not how she was used to living. Not as a child growing up looking after herself and certainly not as a demon hunter. Sure, she had been sick for a few days after the ritual, but so was everyone. She had fared better that several others had on that front actually. She thought maybe it had been something she was exposed to on Argus but her comrades all seemed to suffer no ill effects from the planet. Perhaps the ocean? she thought. I probably took in a lot of ocean water that night, who knows what was in it.  
Khadgar interrupted her introspection, "How about those pancakes now, I've worked up quite an appetite already this morning." He watched her closely for her answer.  
"Pancakes sound amazing actually. And bacon, didn't you mention bacon?" Color was quickly returning to the blood elf's cheeks and she was no longer shaking.  
"I thought that might be the case. Poor child, you really are completely clueless aren't you. Come on to the dining hall before the students eat it all."  
"Khadgar, I'm hardly a child, I'm older than you are! And what are you-" Felnieri stopped mid sentence and froze. No. Oh no. Nononono. Not like this. Not now, not with Illidan gone. Not with Maiev possibly hunting me. This CAN. NOT. BE. HAPPENING. Felnieri sunk back into the chair and crossed her arms over her abdomen as realization dawned in her mind. She had been so distracted, so distraught over Illidan leaving that she completely missed every sign. She looked back up at the mage.   
"You knew. How did you know? Is it- it's possible, right? How in the Light am I going to deal with this? Is it-I mean I'm not-I'm different now. Khadgar, I'm a demon hunter for Light's sake!"  
The mage extended a hand towards the elven form that was quivering again now.  
"Pancakes. Then we will talk more," he said but he couldn't resist a little good-natured sarcasm as she rose. "I think only you and Illidan know if it's possible." He winked at her and chuckled and Felnieri couldn't resist a smile. An island, a sunburn, a journal, his arch nemesis and... a baby.  
...


	3. Diary of a Princess-Part 3

The dining hall was crowded on pancake day. The plate of food piled high with fluffy pancakes and several strips of crisp bacon sat in front of the auburn-haired human but she wasn't really eating it. She had come hoping to relax a little after last night's trip to see the Warden but she found herself spending more time staring into nothingness and messing with the pouch tied to her belt than eating and relaxing. To make matters worse, halfway through her meal she had seen Khadgar walk in with the Warden's prey and they were sitting together at a table talking in hushed tones. The blood elf looked a little shaken up and Khadgar seemed to be comforting her, this probably wasn't good news for Sofia, this marked at least the third time that she had seen the demon hunter with the leader of the Kirin Tor. I need to find out who this demon hunter is, she thought.   
She nudged one of her classmates that was sitting beside her at the round table.   
"Hey, why is there a demon hunter in the Citadel?" she gestured toward the table with Khadgar and Felnieri.  
"Mmm, not sure," Jaslyn said through a mouthful of pancakes. "I think she was on Argus or something."   
"Who, her?" One of the apprentices that sat across the table had been listening in to their conversation and motioned toward Felnieri also.   
"Archmage Synleia was with them on Argus and my sister knows the Archmage really well. Apparently, that's Illidan's girl and she really lost it when he stayed, at least that's what my sister said. She seems better now, it looks like. As to why she's here," the girl shrugged, "who knows why Archmage Khadgar does what he does."  
Sofia's blood ran cold in her veins. Of course, that's why the Warden is interested in finding her, she thought. What if Illidan comes back? Well, then I'll be dead for sure. Or worse. The original demon hunter had a reputation for being brutal to his enemies and she guessed she fell squarely in that category now. Maybe she could do something about that still, it wasn't too late, not yet. Then I'll just have the Warden on my tail, what a mess I've made.  
She looked over at the table with the Archmage and Illidan's girlfriend. They were smiling now and talking with empty plates sitting in front of them. They looked as if they were about to leave so if she was going to do this, she had to hurry. With a deep breath and trembling hands, she rose from the table, much to the surprise of her fellow student and the apprentice, and made her way toward the table. It was not lost on her that the demon hunter was in possession of her glaives and could slice her in two for what she had done before anyone could stop her. At least she wouldn’t have to worry about either Illidan or the Warden then, she thought dismally.  
"Um, excuse me Archmage," she started in a barely audible voice. I can't believe I just walked up to Archmage Khadgar and interrupted his conversation with Illidan's girlfriend. The pair at the table looked up at her as she spoke.   
Khadgar smiled at the terrified student, "What can I do for you, child?"  
"Actually i-it's the-um, her-" she turned and faced Felnieri, "you, th-that I need. Um, actually I-I think I may have made a big enough mess that I n-need both of you." Tears were now streaming down her freckled face and dripping onto her grey student robes. "Who am I kidding, a whole army probably can't save me now." A sob broke the last word and she stood there working the coin bag in her hand and waiting for their response.   
. . .  
Felnieri recognized the sobbing human as the mousey girl from the tailoring shop in the city, but she was terribly confused as to why she would need her urgently enough to be sobbing or what sort of mess that she made that required the attention of her or the Archmage. Khadgar seemed equally confused by the student’s emotional outburst but wasted no time ushering her out of the dining hall to find out what sort of trouble the young girl was in. He waved a hand for Felnieri to follow and he led them both back to his study with the fireplace and the desk with the levitating books and bid the girl to sit on the long grey couch. The student looked around in awe even through her tears at Khadgar’s living area and Felnieri had to admit, as a former student of the arcane in Quel’Thalas, she would have been mildly in awe to have been led into Kael’s private study.   
“Ok,” Khadgar started calmly, “let’s start with the basics. What’s your name? I apologize but I can’t possibly remember every student’s name that comes through Dalaran.” The mage looked genuinely sorry that he did not recognize the girl as he took a seat opposite her on the couch. The Sin’dorei let the humans have the seating and continued standing. She thought she had intimidated the girl back in the tailor’s shop and she was far less distressed there so she kept her distance for now.   
“I am Sofia Lentor of Stonefield. I am a student here and a tailor at Miss Tanithria’s shop in town.”   
“Excellent!” Khadgar said, “How are your studies?” He was trying to calm the poor girl with small talk, it was a very human trait. Felnieri let him continue despite her curiosity at why the tailor had sought her out, especially since she was going to be seeing her tomorrow to pick up the rest of her items. With everything that was going on she was more on edge than usual, also, and this was making her nervous.  
“G-good mostly. Um, paying for supplies is harder than the learning th-though. It took everything we had for me to come here. I-it’s why I d-did it!” The girl burst out in tears again and put her hands over her face. Khadgar and Felnieri exchanged a confused glance before returning their attention to the student.  
Khadgar was first to speak to her. “Did what exactly, Sofia? It couldn’t possibly be that bad.”  
“She came to me last week, well, s-she didn’t but another one did. Said if I s-saw, um, you,” she nodded at Felnieri, “to tell her and she would p-pay me really well. I n-needed the money to send to my family s-so they could eat. I didn’t think, I-I didn’t know…I…he’s going to kill me isn’t he?” the human was sobbing so hard she was barely breathing and the next part came out broken between wails, “Please! I didn’t know, I didn’t know who you were, please don’t let him kill me…”  
Felnieri was stuck somewhere between drawing her glaives and removing the wailing child’s head, giving her a hug or joining her in crying. Instead she just moved her hand to cover her abdomen and stared in silence at the tiny human. ‘She’ must be Maiev, who else would pay innocent children to put themselves in danger just so she could quench her thirst for the hunt. No, no he won’t kill you. Because he isn’t here to. Rest assured that if he was… her thoughts were a jumble of things that she wanted to say but couldn’t.   
Khadgar looked nervously at Felnieri, knowing her instinct would be to retaliate against the tailor. He looked back to Sofia and spoke but kept glancing back to the demon hunter as a precaution.  
“Who is ‘she’? And what, if anything have you told her about Felnieri?”  
Sofia recounted her following Felnieri and Myrith around when they were in Dalaran for supplies and reporting back to the Warden Maiev and then about her second trip out to the Vault. She told the Archmage about Maiev’s plan to capture Felnieri at the shop when she picked up her items the next day. As the girl spoke, the blood elf could see Khadgar getting angry. Maiev had planned a covert mission with her Watchers in his city and paid his students to be party to her crazed plans. Finally, the girl ended with begging Felnieri to not come and begging Khadgar to send her back home to Stonefield. She also begged once more that Felnieri wouldn’t let Illidan kill her for talking to Maiev.  
Finally Felnieri spoke, trying to keep her voice as even as possible as she addressed the human child.  
“Sofia, Illidan isn’t here to kill you. He’s gone, he didn’t come home. Also know that if he does return I will have no power one way or the other over what he does. You are meddling in things you don’t understand. I do appreciate you coming forth, even if it was motivated by fear, because if she did this to you she did it to others as well. She has eyes everywhere, always has when it has come to Illidan. By making a deal with Maiev, you are now no safer than me.”  
The girl sat trembling listening to Felnieri, though it was clear she tried to avoid eye contact as much as possible. Khadgar sat with his hand rubbing his chin and stared at a place on the rug for several minutes. The silence was broken only by Sofia’s occasional sniffles.   
“Go back to your shop, Sofia, you were never here. When Maiev shows up tomorrow Felnieri will not be picking up her clothes, you have no idea why. This should be enough to cover making them anyway, if you haven’t, please do.” Khadgar passed her far too much gold for the job and she hastily shoved it into her pouch. “I would caution you from making these kinds of decisions in the future, the Kirin Tor does not tolerate deception and underhanded dealings. You may continue your studies for now but only for the sake of appearances, as soon as this issue is resolved you will be headed back to Elwynn Forest.”  
Sofia’s face fell, “I understand, Archmage.”  
“As for the Warden, she picked the wrong city to try and send her lackeys to skulk about. I have tried to make Dalaran more open of late but things like this make me wonder if Jaina wasn’t wiser than I in these matters.”  
Khadgar stood and moved to open a portal through which Felnieri could see the streets of the City of Mages and escorted Sofia through. In a second, he was back and the bustling city disappeared behind him. The Sin’dorei suffered another dizzy spell and sank into the couch with her head resting on the heel of her hand. Having let the girl go, Khadgar now allowed his full fury to show at the invasion of his city. In fact, she was not sure she had ever seen him this upset, granted she hadn’t actually known him all that long. It was a drastic change from his usual jovial mood.   
"Felnieri, you should go to the Fel Hammer while I travel to Darnassus. My conversation with Tyrande just got more urgent. I will let you know when I return and, in the meantime, I think you should let Myrith know what has transpired today."   
He pulled on his travelling cloak and moved to the large wooden door to the room. He threw it open and with a nod, he was gone and the blood elf stood alone in his study. He was right about the Fel Hammer. It would be the hardest place for Maiev to get to her. She would head there after retrieving her things from her room here, she thought it was unlikely that she would be back at the Citadel.   
Back in the room she gathered her belongings and packed them carefully in her pack. She walked quietly out into the crowded streets headed to the place named for the late Archmage and Prime Consort of the red dragon aspect Alextrasza, Krasus or Korialstrasz as he was known when he took his dragon form. The large round platform named in his honor served as the major airborne entrance and exit from the floating city. When Dalaran was ripped from the ground long ago it brought several small earthen areas that then became floating islands around the magical city. When the legion's invasion started, the Illidari set up a gateway that led to Mardum, the shattered world where the ship was kept, just off of the city's mainland area on one of these small floating pieces of land.   
It was now midday and the city was full of mages and travelers alike making their way along the paths between buildings. Felnieri kept to the edges of the path, moving around the street vendors and shopkeeper's signs. As she was approaching the stairs a cloaked figure darted out from the entrance to the sewers and pulled her in faster than she could react. The Sin'dorei felt a sharp pain on the back of her head and Dalaran faded from view, replaced by nothing but darkness.   
. . .  
Illidan sat facing the Dark Titan's prison. He was slumped down in his chair with one elbow on the armrest and his head propped on his fist. The Warglaives of Azzinoth sat in his lap, the blades devoid of the magical green glow. He had not needed them for days. After the Vindicaar had left there had been a flurry of action as Sargeras was pulled into the prison made for him by his brethren. He had watched as his beloved had been carried off by Jace and Kor'vas, the human had kept his promise to not let her interfere with what must be done and for that he was indebted to the mage. It had still hurt him deeply to see her so distraught, he shouldn't have let himself fall for her knowing that it was such a risk that he would not have her for long.   
After the ship departed for Azeroth he assisted the Titans in subduing Sargeras, lending his fel magic to their powers, and then he had worked on creating a barrier that would not allow the Dark Titan to escape the Seat of the Pantheon. Only by combining the fel energies unique to him that were built on the arcane that he wielded so adeptly and the various energies of the Titans could such a prison be created. He had the unfortunate experience of being imprisoned for long enough to know exactly what spells needed to be in place to counter what Sargeras would try to do to escape.   
Still, there had been problems with the barrier and the spells used to weaken the Titan at first. Illidan had needed to physically weaken him with his glaives twice and had been forced to recalculate and rework the spells several times to perfect them. Even he had never imprisoned a Titan before, it took every bit of skill and energy he possessed. After several weeks of rebuilding barriers and perfecting runes he was satisfied that he had everything in place as it should be. So now he sat watching his charge, bound and drained of power and hidden behind magical walls that were both visible and invisible, only seen by eyes such as his, and he let his mind wander to his lost love.   
He missed her terribly now that the work of confining the leader of the burning legion was complete. He missed her touch and her soft lips on his and the way her body moved on top of him. He also missed her tinkling laughter and how nervous she got with him at times and the way she shined when she smiled at him. The Illidari lord could almost feel her tiny hand in his as he remembered walking with her on the island he had called home for a brief time. He wondered if she had gone back there since returning or if she had moved on and settled back in somewhere else. Surely, she was with Myrith and he was glad that the two seemed to be very loyal to each other, not all of his creations seemed to possess that ability.   
He had learned much from the risen Titans here as they worked together to secure Sargeras, both of magic and of the universe. Things that were thought to be only legends he now knew and he learned of the ordering of the universe by these beings long before fleshly creatures existed on his homeworld. Illidan had ended the threats to Azeroth posed by the burning legion but in so doing had learned of the great threats that still existed for his planet. The last remaining known Titan rested in the heart of Azeroth and because of that his world was like a beacon of power calling to the universe.   
The bound being in front of him seemed much smaller now that he could compare him to Void Lords, dark and twisted beings that existed outside of reality. They were akin to the Titans in power, perhaps even overtaking them in power, but could exist for only short periods within the confines of the Great Dark. However, they were adept at finding ways to make their powers manifest by other methods and had already infused Azeroth with four said manifestations once, the beings that they called the Old Gods. In comparison Sargeras, who was without access to the infinite armies of demons he once possessed and weakened by their efforts, seemed paltry.   
It had taken Illidan generations of shorter-lived being's lifetimes to defeat Sargeras and sacrifice upon sacrifice to get here. What it would take to end the threat of the Void Lords was unimaginable. It would seem that his destiny may yet carry him back to Azeroth, but for now he waited to make sure the Dark Titan would never escape to threaten his home again.   
He shifted his weight in the large stone chair and stared at the unmoving Titan. Part of him wished to be able to torture him with his glaives once again but that would mean that his spellwork had failed and that was not an option. He contented himself with thoughts of Felnieri again instead. His organ stirred as he remembered caressing her curves as she sat in the bath with him in the little house. She was so exquisite in her movements and the little sounds she made as he pleasured her. He remembered feeling so vulnerable when she had pulled his blindfold off and dropped it in the water and caressed his face, he loved that feeling with her. Why did I have to wait ten thousand years for that? he thought ruefully.   
His brother had Tyrande's adoration from childhood while Illidan had been spurned over and over. Until he found the petite blood elf he thought his chance for love had passed. She awakened something in him he had thought lost and he craved that feeling again now but she was literally worlds away. His life had brought him here, hers was on Azeroth and there was nothing he could do about that, though he wished that he could. Perhaps he could be satisfied that his barriers would hold at some point. It was not as if the Titans were powerless over Sargeras, but they had always been weaker to fel magic and Illidan worried that history may repeat itself in his absence.   
Just as he had settled in to thinking about how his Princess looked at him when he lifted her chin so she could meet his gaze, he heard the heavy footfalls of a Titan approaching him. Illidan rose to meet the approaching figure, it was the Highfather Aman'thul that strode towards him in the prison chamber.   
"Young one," he addressed Illidan. It was odd to be called such, as an immortal Kaldorei who had lived over ten thousand years, not many could say that to him and it be truth. The towering being in front of him was one of the few. "I have been watching Azeroth since your arrival. It is in disarray, its people war with no cause and they will destroy themselves and the nascent Titan within if no one intervenes. As they quarrel with each other, dark forces will slip in unnoticed," His voice boomed through the Seat with a low timbre and even Illidan was humbled as he spoke. "You have done your work here, Illidan Stormrage, and the Pantheon is grateful for your dedication to stopping our brother's reign of terror. A new one has been chosen to lead Azeroth into the future and where you could not unify, he may yet be able to. You must return at once or his life may be forfeit before it has begun."   
"My destiny is here, Highfather," he hissed at the Titan. "I have lived only to end Sargeras and I will not chance his escape. Let them destroy each other!"   
"There is much you still do not understand of the universe, young one. You must go and seek out this Chosen One, I trust you will understand all in time."   
Illidan was aggravated at the Titan's riddles, he had no patience for games. "How am I supposed to save this Chosen One if I do not know where to find him? I will not leave this place to go chasing shadows, Highfather! Once Xe'ra referred to me as such and look where that got the Naaru."   
"Trust in us, Illidan. We will keep our brother here. You must come to the truth of the Chosen on your own, his energy is now shielded from even me. Only you will be able to find him, seek out old friends and new to protect him once he is in your grasp."   
"Ha! You know nothing of me, Highfather, I have no friends." Illidan felt a check in his heart as he spoke, perhaps he had no friends, but there was one waiting on him back in Azeroth whom he could trust, his beloved. He did not want to leave Sargeras in the hands of the Titans but the desire to see her face tugged at his heart. As he looked back up at Aman'thul the decision was removed from his hands as a bright flash of light enveloped him and he felt himself hurdling through the Great Dark.   
. . .  
Felnieri awoke to aching pain in her wrists and shoulders. Her head throbbed and even her enhanced vision was still blurry from the blow to the back of the head in Dalaran. She wasn’t sure where she was now but it definitively wasn’t the floating city. She thought she must be underground because it smelled dank and earthy, and the air was thick in her lungs. She felt very heavy and disconnected and as she tried to move she realized that she was shackled on all four limbs and her body was tilted slightly forward so her drooping head was in front of her feet by a few inches.   
She stood on something hard, not the earth though, it was more solid than that, and she had bands around each ankle anchoring her to whatever was underneath her. As her vision started to clear she could see that her bonds were not only metal but were augmented with magic to hold her in place lest she find the strength to break them. That didn’t seem to be a problem that she would have. Felnieri felt less than even the blood elf she was and that was saying nothing of the drain on her fel powers that she felt here. Her arms were bound similarly but they were suspended up and out and anchored to something in the ceiling that was at an odd angle from her feet, she suspected to make her that much more uncomfortable.   
It hurt to move her head but she tried none the less to look around her and gather what information that she could. Her sight was blocked beyond the stone walls and there was a definite thrum of magic imbued there keeping it that way, the blue threads were woven into the stone like they actually belonged there and their iridescence matched the threads entwined on the steel that bound her. There was a metal door in front of her and blue and white magic coursed around the outline making the thought of merely finding a key to escape futile.  
As she took stock of her surroundings, she heard a scuffling noise from behind her and slightly off to her right. She grit her teeth and bore the pain so she could try and look to where the noise came from. With some effort, she finally worked her head far enough around to see a mousy human covered in dirt and bruises cowered in the corner. She was bound in shackles also but hers were affixed to long chains that stretched from the wall to her limbs and, unlike Felnieri’s, would have allowed the girl to move much more freely in the chamber if she were inclined to do so. She was blindfolded and a mess of auburn hair fell over the white cloth wrapped around her head. The girl’s back was pressed as far into the corner as it would go and her knees were drawn up to her chest.  
Felnieri had the now too familiar feeling of the desert in her mouth again and she let her head drop back in front of her and worked her tongue around a little before trying to speak.  
“Sofia,” she croaked out.  
Her cracking voice elicited only a whimper from the terrified girl and there was more shuffling as Felnieri assumed she tried to mold herself even more to the corner. The Sin’dorei knew why she had been brought here but why the human girl. What could Maiev possibly want with her? And why is she bound in the same cell as me? The only answer Felnieri could come up with is to punish her for telling Khadgar of Maiev’s plans but that still didn’t make much sense. The bound blood elf tried again to speak to the girl.  
“Sofia, are you ok?” she took her cues from Khadgar on how to talk to the human in a way that may make her more open to conversation. “Are you injured or just scared, Sofia? Please talk to me.”  
Felnieri was met with more whimpering and a long pause before Sofia spoke,  
“I-I’m b-both but I don’t-I don’t think anything is b-broken.” Finally, some stuttering words came from behind her. Good, maybe the girl knew more about what was going on here. Felnieri wasn’t sure how long she had been unconscious. Then she had a crushing thought as her wits returned and she remembered how the day had started in the Citadel. My baby!   
If she could have she would have placed her hand over her abdomen, even though it would have done nothing to change the possible condition of the fetus. All she could do was hope everything was right inside her body. She laughed a harsh laugh at the thought and heard more frightened shuffling behind her. Her body had not been ‘right’ in some time she guessed. Felnieri in no way had ever regretted what she had become, she thrived as a demon hunter. She loved the power and the thrill of the demon blood splashing on her bare skin. She wouldn’t trade her heightened senses or the ability to become something more than she was for a time. But there wasn’t exactly a precedent for her current condition and it was guesswork at best what the outcome would be for her or the child growing inside of her. Illidan would have some ridiculous calculation to figure the outcome, she thought sadly. But her prince didn’t even know what he had left her with. Illidan please come home! her mind screamed into the nothingness in the room.  
She hadn’t meant the laugh to seem to be directed at Sofia but the human couldn’t hear her thoughts so naturally she had scared her back into muteness. Back to square one.  
“Sofia, I’m sorry. I just had a frustrating thought, that’s all. I am glad nothing is broken. Do you know why you are here?”  
“S-she said since I liked you s-s-so much I c-could take care of you. I, um, she left water. S-she also said that I would h-have t-to watch you tor-tortured for punishment.” Sofia broke again on the last few words and started sobbing again.   
Is that all this kid does? She thought. Ok, water. Water is good, let’s work on that first.   
“Sofia?” the Illidari said over the sobs, “If you have water I would really appreciate it if you could bring me some, can you do that, Sofia?”  
The girl hesitantly obliged the demon hunter and brought the little bowl of dirty water up as far as she could get it with her arms and legs confined with the chains. With her hands outstretched it was only close enough for Felnieri to lap at with her tongue like a dog. She slurped as much as she could and her blonde hair fell into the bowl as her head dipped making the already taxing drink even more difficult to consume. As demeaning as that was, Felnieri took the water and was thankful for the small respite from her thirst. She lifted her head from the bowl and the remnants of water ran down her face and neck and pooled between her breasts before dripping to the floor.   
At least her mouth was better for now. She decided to let the human whimper in peace for a moment while she tried to collect her thoughts.   
First, a few mental calculations to see how far along she was were in order. Assuming it happened on the mountain in Faronaar, which was a guess at best, that would put her close to two and a half months now. Perhaps a little less if it was later than that but it was at least a working number for the time being.   
Second, while she had no idea exactly where she was being held a few things were clear. Maiev had gotten more mentally unstable than before because taking the girl was really beyond even what she had thought the Warden capable of. Also, this was the same elf that had held her beloved captive for ten thousand years, the chances of her being able to break out amounted to about zero so she would have to hope Khadgar could find her. For now she assumed that Maiev was unaware of her condition but before long it would become evident on her slender frame and then she couldn’t even imagine what the crazed night elf would do to her or, more importantly, the child growing inside of her.  
As Felnieri worked over the situation in her brain the blue light around the door undulated as someone pushed it open. Maiev entered with another one of her wardens and the door shut behind them.   
"Oh, look what's awake," she said. "Feeling comfortable?" She didn't wait for the blood elf to respond before continuing. "Good, because you will be here a while."   
Felnieri worked up what little saliva she could and spat at Maiev. She fixed her eyefires on the Warden and tried with everything she had to produce the chromatic beams but of course she could not. Maiev laughed at her defiance, a cold, dead sound. Her heart has truly met its demise this time, Felnieri thought. In the end, this tragedy could be left at Malfurion's feet along with his wife's. For having professed so many times how important life is and being sensitive to others and how balance makes the universe work, those two don't really put it into practice. At least not when it comes to my prince.   
The harsh sound of the night elf's humor faded and she spoke again, the same iciness in her voice.   
"You see, demon, I win either way. If no one cares that you are gone, I get the pleasure of knowing the Betrayer's beloved takes his place in my prison. If the others of your kind come for you, I get to slay as many of them as I can and then I get to lock the rest back up where you all belong and if, and between you and me this is my favorite outcome, if the Betrayer himself comes back to find you, then I get you both! And then I will systematically search Azeroth for all of your kind and purge them as I should have years ago."   
Felnieri said nothing but her stomach tied up in knots listening to the Warden. She kept her gaze steadily upon her and showed no signs of being intimidated. Inside she knew what this night elf was capable of. If Illidan returned, and that was very unlikely, he would be able to stop her and help Felnieri escape. She didn't want Myrith to come for her, the risk to the Illidari was high, but the Sin'dorei also knew that they would do it anyway, especially if it meant they had a chance to kill Maiev. The only way this was not ending in bloodshed is if Khadgar was able to force Tyrande's hand on intervening. And that was only a chance because the two Kaldorei were not always on the best of terms, there was some old bitterness between them that sometimes turned ugly.   
Not that Felnieri was opposed to bloodshed, in fact the thought of slicing Maiev in twain appealed to her more now than ever. It was her worry over who's blood may be shed and the life of one fragile being hung in the balance here that few would account for.   
"Should I give her a taste of what her new life will be like?" the other warden finally spoke up.   
"Take your liberties, Shaldryn, I have no more to say to the filth. Child," she addressed Sofia now, "let this be your first lesson in standing in my way." Maiev's mossy colored cloak circled around her as she turned to leave and the sound of the large door being shoved back into place followed her exit. She was now alone with the warden Shaldryn and the terrified human child that had now started softly crying behind her.   
Shaldryn didn't immediately address Felnieri. Instead she walked toward the corner where Sofia was chained. Felnieri craned her head around as far as she could to see what the warden would do to her. The night elf roughly tore the blindfold from her head and tossed it aside. She then apparently thought better of that and went to pick it back up, moving from Felnieri's line of sight. Sofia curled into the tightest ball she could and buried her now uncovered face in her knees in an attempt to not look at anyone.   
"No, little girl. You will watch your new friend or suffer as she will," she said curtly. Sofia shakily raised her eyes just over her knees and continued to cry. With the blindfold now back in hand, the night elf reappeared and moved toward the back of the suspended Sin'dorei. She wrapped the filthy blindfold that was still wet with Sofia's tears around the demon hunter's head now, blocking her eyes from view but not blocking Felnieri's vision, and pulled it tight.   
"Now maybe I can at least stand to look at you. Let's move on, shall we?"   
Felnieri was poised to spit at this warden for an answer as well when searing pain crept up from a point on her back and spread across her body. Felnieri tried to grit her teeth against the pain but couldn't hold back. She cried out in agony and arched her back trying to escape the source of her suffering. The feeling crept up over her shoulders and around her abdomen and spread to her arms and legs.   
No! She cried in her head, My baby! Don't hurt my baby! but all that escaped was more anguished screams that were soon joined by a higher pitched version of her own coming from behind her. It seemed like hours the pain coursed through her but, in reality, it was only a few seconds. The screaming stopped and Felnieri hung her head, breathless and shaking.   
"That was but a taste of the fun we will have together," Shaldryn chuckled.   
"Fine, keep me," Felnieri said through clenched teeth, "I'll take whatever you can give, why keep Sofia? There is no reason to get a human mixed up in all of this. You want Anduin after you too?" Hopefully the threat of the young king coming with the might of the entire Alliance would be enough to at least free the girl.   
"Turn on his own? The king would never do that. You are Horde, you couldn't possibly understand loyalty."   
"You did, why wouldn't he? Do you really want to take that chance?" Felnieri challenged. "I may be Horde but Illidan isn't. Neither are about half of the Illidari and certainly that poor girl isn't."   
"The Betrayer isn't Alliance! He isn't even a Kaldorei!" Searing pain spread out across her body again and she cried out. It lasted just briefly this time but it was enough to silence Felnieri. She really wanted to get Sofia out of here but not at the cost of her child. The warden seemed satisfied with the silence as a victory and leaned in close to the golden hair that fell over Felnieri's ear and whispered, "See you soon." With that she left and silence fell over the little cell.   
. . .  
Illidan had no idea how long he had been falling through space. The light that had sent him careening out of the Seat now enveloped him in a cocoon of sorts as he made his way home. He was still angry at Aman'thul for taking the decision from him, this is not a thing he took kindly to in most cases, but his excitement was growing at seeing his beautiful princess again. It was Felnieri he would seek before any other upon his return.   
Azeroth came into view in the distance and even from here he could see the giant blade protruding from the planet. It angered him that the Dark Titan had gotten one final blow to his home before he was imprisoned, he wished he had been even more brutal to him when he had the chance. He was closing in fast and it looked like he would make landfall somewhere in the ocean off the coast of Darnassus. Great. That's good thinking Highfather.   
As he hit the water the light around him dissipated, and he momentarily sunk below the surface. The cool water of the ocean felt good after his cloistered travel and he took a moment to savor the waves lapping at his chest and feeling the water run off of his hair and down his face. Illidan breathed deeply of the salty Azerothian air and smiled. Now to find his beloved. He reached out to her mentally, saying her name in his mind. He could not feel her anywhere. He had thought the distance too far from the Seat of the Pantheon to reach out to her or he would have done so. But anywhere on Azeroth he should have been able to make a connection with her, even if she was not strong enough to communicate back he should be able to feel her mind receiving his words. He tried again. Still nothing. Worry set into his heart, why would she not hear him? He had watched her leave, safe on the Vindicaar as he had requested of the mage.   
His enjoyment of the waters wore off and he lifted himself above them but he was unsure in which direction to go. Was Aman'thul giving him some other cryptic message by dropping him in Darnassian waters? Was it random chance? Perhaps he should check the home he had left behind on the Broken Isles. Rarely did uncertainty grip the Illidari lord but here he was hovering over the ocean completely lost. He had been certain his beloved would feel him as soon as he pressed. Myrith. It was a skill he shared with all of his creation so if everything was well with his Illidari she would surely hear.   
He reached out to the raven haired Kaldorei, whispering of his return to Azeroth and seeking his princess and immediately felt her mind receive his message. She opened to him so he could further invade her mind, an unusual thing for one to do except in the most intimate of situations, making his hackles raise further. It was a difficult task from such a distance but he could determine enough to know that she was aboard the Fel Hammer and Felnieri was not with her.   
It was as good of a place to go as any so he started to the coast of Darkshore so he could make a portal. He tried to make a wide path around Darnassus without going directly over Azuremyst either. However, the leathery wings that allowed him to fly did have limitations and he could not go too far without resting. As he was about halfway across the gap between the two islands he let his wings open wide and carry him on the wind back down to the water and that's when the arcane magic caught his eye on the outer shore of Darnassus. Of all things to see there, arcane magic was not generally one of them as the night elves hated the arcane. It wasn’t, of course, one of the Kaldorei casting the portal spell, it was a mage Illidan knew well. He lifted back up on his wings and headed toward the human before he could complete the spell and disappear.   
He landed a few yards from him and took the mage by surprise and Khadgar stopped mid spell.   
“Illidan! You have returned? Well clearly you have returned. Sargeras?”  
“Alive and captive, being held by the Pantheon alone, much to my dismay. What are you doing in Teldrassil?”   
Khadgar looked at the demon hunter confused. “You didn’t return by choice?”  
“No, the Highfather forced me back. I apparently have to deal with something, though I’m not sure exactly what.” That wasn’t entirely untrue, but as much as he was starting like the human he still wasn’t sure what all he could trust him with yet.  
“Yes, well I may have some insight to that actually, I’m glad to see you have returned, willing or not. I think you may be glad too. Unfortunately your brother and the High Priestess were of…limited assistance. Let us not waste any more time.” Khadgar motioned a few times and a portal opened up before him. He nodded to Illidan to go ahead and he followed him into the Citadel.   
They emerged from the portal in the room that they had been in before leaving for Argus but this time it was deserted except for Illidan and the leader of the Kirin Tor.  
“Please, feel free to take a seat,” Khadgar offered.  
Illidan could not sit, he was growing more worried by the second and began to pace instead. “Khadgar, where is Felnieri?”  
“I sent her to the Fel Hammer before I left, Maiev is causing her some trouble and with the current, um, tensions between the Horde and the Alliance I thought it better she not go into Teldrassil with me.”   
Illidan’s face darkened at the mention of his long time jailor. “I should have known she would cause her trouble, cause them all trouble again, but most especially Felnieri. What has Maiev done? And Myrith indicated that my beloved is not with her on the Fel Hammer.”  
The already pale human’s face blanched. “I have much to tell you Illidan but I think it now has to wait, we must speak with Myrith. May I come aboard the vessel with you?”  
The Illidari lord was filled with a mixture of worry and anger and hatred. If Maiev has hurt my beloved… he clenched his fists and his lip curled in fury. "It will take too much energy to open a portal to Mardum, let us make haste to the gateway."   
"With that, I can help," Khadgar replied and teleported them straight to the floating island beside Dalaran that held the gate.   
They arrived at the ship to find Myrith waiting by the gateway for Illidan. Several other demon hunters milling around immediately bowed their heads to the Illidari lord.   
"Lord Illidan, I'm so glad you have returned," Myrith greeted him. "Khadgar," she nodded to the human, "Where is Nieri?"   
"Myrith, I sent her to you yesterday." He said bleakly. "Illidan said she never arrived?"   
"Oh Elune! No!" The Kaldorei looked as if someone had run her through with a sword. "We were downstairs talking about the situation with Maiev, come..." She didn't have time to finish her sentence before Illidan was already on his way to the stairs that led to the heart of the ship.   
As he walked into the centermost room he saw several Illidari seated around a large table and several more sitting around them on the floor talking. All of them rose at his entrance and bowed or knelt to him as he strode to the table.   
"My Illidari," he spoke, "it is time for blood. Maiev once took my freedom and my life and now she seeks to take my beloved from me. Take no prisoners and give no mercy to that twisted elf or any who follow her. Find Felnieri or die trying!"   
His command was met with a chorus of cries and raised weapons as the demon hunters prepared for battle. Khadgar, who had arrived in the room with Myrith shortly after Illidan, cleared his throat,   
"Illidan, we have no idea where she might have taken her. Also, I believe I need a word with you before we depart on a wild goose chase..."   
Illidan whirled on the human, "I have little time for pleasantries, mage. We begin at the Vault, it's her favorite place for storing her enemies," he growled at Khadgar.   
Khadgar closed his eyes and took a deep breath preparing to argue with the Illidari lord but Myrith intervened before he could speak.  
“Lord Illidan, I know you want to get to her but if you would please extend Archmage Khadgar some liberty he has been most protective over Nieri. While I have no idea what he needs so urgently, if it weren’t in her best interest I do not believe he would keep you, he has been most helpful in your absence my lord.”  
Illidan looked at Myrith with a hard stare and decided that she would not challenge him if she didn’t trust the mage truly needed his attention. He relented and turned to Kayn and Kor’vas.   
“I trust you will treat this mission with precisely the care that I would until I get there,” Illidan looked dangerously at his right hand demon hunter as he spoke, “ Split into two groups, one of you to the Vault and the other looking for information elsewhere in case she isn’t there. I will follow you to the Warden’s island as soon as I am done here. No mistakes,” He looked at the Kaldorei with the silver blindfold that matched the scar on her abdomen, “Myrith you will-“  
“Stay here if you would, my lord. I wish to hear the mage speak.”  
“Very well. The rest of you are dismissed,” he finished and the groups of Illidari led by Kayn and Kor’vas left hastily to go about carrying out Illidan’s instructions. Both demon hunters now faced Khadgar and waited expectantly. The human cleared his throat again and spoke,  
“I believe discretion is of the utmost in this case, I would like to return us to the Citadel if that would be acceptable Illidan.” The Illidari lord nodded they made their way back through the gateway and the mage hastened them to the boardroom from which they came.  
Myrith took a seat in one of the chairs around the great table and crossed her long legs but Illidan only paced from one corner to the next and back again. Khadgar took a seat as well and addressed the two Illidari.   
“There is much to tell you about events after you left, Illidan, but I agree we have little time so I will keep it to the most relevant parts. Felnieri and Myrith sought me out to help with Maiev after they discovered that she had been searching for something in Silithus. I offered Felnieri a room here until we could make sure she was safe and figure out what Maiev was after. Myrith returned to the Fel Hammer at that time to seek assistance from the Illidari and warn them to be wary of the Warden. A young human student of mine informed us of Maiev’s plan to capture Felnieri two days ago as we ate breakfast, confirming that was her intent. She had been ‘hired’ by Maiev to spy on her.”  
A low growl issued from behind Illidan’s teeth at the thought of his arch nemesis paying people to help her capture his princess. He stopped pacing and faced the human as he continued, attempting to resist summoning his glaives to his hands and leaving right now to separate Maiev from her bowels.  
“I was furious that she thought she could come operate her little schemes in my city so I sent Felnieri to Myrith and went to try and persuade Tyrande to call Maiev off and warn her of her continued interference in Dalaran. I truly believed she would be safer on the ship than with me in Teldrassil,” Khadgar paused and took a deep breath. He set his sapphire eyes to Illidan’s, making sure he had the demon hunter’s full attention before he started again.  
“There are two reasons that I believed that to be safer. First is what I spoke of earlier, the Horde and Alliance are on the brink of war and I did not think a Sin’dorei in Teldrassil would be wise. That is, however, the lesser of the reasons. Illidan, Felnieri had not been feeling well for weeks before she came to me,” Khadgar stopped for a moment to watch Illidan. His body grew tense and the brows above his blindfold furrowed. Get on with it, human! he thought near frantically. He was a caged animal about to break loose and the human was talking too slowly for his liking. Is my beloved ill? Could she be dying while this mage drones on?  
“The second reason, Khadgar, what is it?” he roared. Myrith also sat up straighter as Illidan lost his patience, waiting for the mage to continue.  
“Illidan, she is with child.” Khadgar said quietly.  
Myrith’s hands flew to her mouth and she yelped. Illidan stopped moving. He thought he may have stopped breathing for a moment before his sharp intake of breath proved him wrong. An equal mixture of terror and pride filled his chest. He hadn’t even been sure it was still possible after all he had been through, all the sacrifices he had made of his body he thought had likely rendered that impossible. And his beloved also, though to a slightly lesser degree, had been through many changes physically. A baby. My baby. The room was spinning and the tall Illidari lord fell to his knees with his face in his hands.   
Khadgar and Myrith looked at each other unsure what to say to Illidan as he sat on his knees silent and still for what seemed like an eternity. Where they saw a statue, they couldn’t see the velocity at which his mind was moving. This must be what the Highfather was speaking of. This Chosen One whose life hung in the balance was his own child. He wondered if Maiev knew. She not only had his beloved but also his child. He hoped that she didn’t because if she discovered that, Felnieri would surely be dead. If the Warden had breath in her lungs she would never allow Illidan’s child to survive, it would become her new obsession. How much easier it would be to take its life along with Felnieri’s now.  
You must return at once or his life may be forfeit before it has begun.  
The Highfather’s words came back to him now. He must find Felnieri before Maiev discovered her condition. Illidan rose to his feet with determination. He could see the shock on the faces of his companions at the damp stains on his blindfold but he ignored it and addressed Khadgar.  
“I must go at-“ An urgent knock on the door interrupted the Kaldorei.  
“Khadgar, are you in there? Khadgar? Archmage?” The leader of the Kirin Tor recognized the voice as belonging to Archmage Modera. He has stopped before leaving for Darnassus to inform the Counsel of Six of the uncovered plot and to be vigilant about keeping an eye on travelers and visitors in the city. Khadgar looked to Illidan and gave him a signal to wait a moment while he opened the door for the other Archmage.  
“Modera, I am here. What is troubling you?”  
She pushed her way into the room but stopped short when she saw Illidan. He guessed he did not look particularly friendly right at this moment and the human seemed taken aback by his appearance inside the Violet Citadel. She shifted her attention back to Khadgar but did not advance further into the room.  
“This,” she shoved a ragged and inkstained pack at the mage. “One of the apprentices found this in the sewer, I looked in it. I mean I’m not nosy or anything, I just thought, well who just leaves their pack in the sewer, right?” She glanced hesitantly at Illidan again. “Well, like I said, I’m not nosy but there is a book in there, it’s beautiful. I opened it and part of it, I did extensive studies in language,” she paused to give herself praise and she continued to move the pack around as she spoke, pushing it at Khadgar then pulling it back with her gestures, “part of it is in Darnassian. So being the scholar that I am-“  
“Archmage, the pack please?” Khadgar held out his hand.  
“Yes, yes of course!” Modera handed the stained sack over this time but as soon as it touched his hand Illidan took it from him and opened it. There were several unopened rations, a flask that he recognized from the night he came to Felnieri in Stormheim and a hastily wadded up but very pretty red gown that was now streaked with ink from the inkwell that had once been meticulously secured to the inside of the pack. Under the gown and thankfully untouched by ink was what he knew he would find, the journal given to him by his grandmother millennia ago. He had carried it with him, with the exception of his imprisonment, almost everywhere that he had stayed very long. It wasn’t actually the journal he was attached to, he had never used it. It was what it held hidden inside that mattered to him. Illidan tapped the spine and placed his finger over the top edge and slid it down revealing a small compartment built into the book there. He peered inside and, satisfied with the contents, slid it back into place. The occupants of the room looked at him with interest but said nothing. Illidan placed the items back in Felnieri’s pack and hung it over his muscled arm.  
“I have delayed long enough, I must go to the Vault.” Illidan said to Khadgar. “Please send word if there are any new developments.” He moved his hands and the shimmering image of trees filled the boardroom. Illidan slipped through with Myrith on his tail and they found themselves just outside the Vault, hidden in the trees there. The cries of battle rose in front of them as the Illidari breached the doors.  
. . .  
Felnieri dozed in and out of unrestful sleep. The ache in her arms and shoulders had become a throb and it made most anything impossible to accomplish. She remembered Illidan telling her briefly about his imprisonment and he had never indicated that he was restrained except for the walls of the cell itself. She was unsure why she was chained if even Illidan hadn’t been. Surely she was far less of a threat than her lover had been. Though it was also clear that Maiev may be more unstable than before. She did get the impression that something had broken in the night elf that made her more ruthless than before. She had been absent from the assault on Antorus but Felnieri hadn’t thought much of that at the time, Maiev had never really wanted to work with Illidan anyway. Perhaps her absence had been more nefarious than she had thought.  
She assumed that the small human’s circadian rhythm remained at least mostly undisturbed and the fact that she had been softly snoring for several hours indicated that it was night. It was impossible to tell how far into the night in the windowless cell, and even more impossible to tell how many nights had passed since her arrival. The other warden had come in several more times, each time to inflict some other torment on the blood elf while Sofia watched and screamed. Felnieri was actually surprised the human could still sleep at all, she may be a little tougher on the inside than she acted. The chained blood elf tried to come up with a new reason to let the human go every time, at least her pleas were no longer met with more torture most times, they were just ignored as if she had never spoken.   
Felnieri was sick often and the poor girl always did the best she could to clean up as the wardens instructed her, she felt terrible for continuing to subject the child to her refuse but little could be done about that at this point. Mostly Felnieri just hoped that the warden would write it off to the pain making her ill and not think about it too much. She also desperately hoped that the growing elf inside her was unharmed by what she was going through.   
The wooden door swung open and Maiev stepped in for the first time in several visits. She was accompanied by the ever present Shaldryn who glared at Felnieri through the slits in her helmet.  
“Unchain her.” Maiev said to the lesser warden. A sudden wave of hope washed over the demon hunter but was quickly dashed as Shaldryn headed for the human in the corner. Sofia had awoken when the door opened and was pressed into the corner as she tried to stay when the wardens were here. Felnieri tried to look behind her to see what was happening but her stiff neck and shoulders would only let her turn so far. She could hear Sofia crying though as the night elf approached her.  
“Everything is in place now for your continued survival without the whimpering help, she will be disposed of now. She will die for trying to warn you, I hope that brings you many days of pleasant thoughts.” Maiev addressed Felnieri now. Broken sobs were coming from the human girl and she heard a loud crack as Shaldryn slapped her and screamed for her silence. The sobs turned to whimpers but didn’t completely subside. All Felnieri could do is watch as the warden carried the frail girl with the mess of brunette hair out the door with her carelessly tossed over her shoulder. Tears began to form in the corners of the blood elf’s eyes as she listened to the sobs retreat from the room. Despite the sadness at the human’s fate, Felnieri tried to judge the distance and the echoes as they departed so she could try and figure out where she was.   
Definitely underground, Felnieri thought, not large because with the door open she could hear the pair’s retreat echoing for only a short time before it sounded like they stepped outdoors. Her keen ears picked up waves only a short distance away and the rustling of trees. The air was humid and smelled of the ocean. Not the Vault. Felnieri had spent a fair amount of time imprisoned there and this place felt very different. She only had a few short seconds to try and assimilate the sounds and smells before Maiev closed the door and stepped to her.   
“You deformed elves think you saved the world. The Betrayer always filled the heads of others with grandiose notions,” Maiev spat Illidan’s so called title with malice, “In the end, you are nothing. See how easily I drain your power here? I was always the superior one, finally someone recognizes my power. The Betrayer never did, nor did Tyrande and Malfurion. Jared never did, either. I should have been High Priestess but instead I gave my life to secure the future of the Kaldorei. And for what? To be betrayed by them all.” Maiev walked in slow circles around her prisoner as she talked, “This time I will be on the winning side but I need you,” she stabbed her umbra crescent into the demon hunter’s thigh, drawing a stream of fel tinged blood that ran down her leg and pooled on the floor, “to bring The Betrayer to me so that I can slay him. I do not have time for him to be a thorn in my side.”  
Felnieri watched her blood spread over the stone floor and listened to the Warden rant. She seemed to be getting stranger every time she spoke. She seemed darker now than last time she was here and more filled with malice. The Sin’dorei believed that she hated Illidan and, by proxy her, more than anything on Azeroth but the things that she was saying here didn’t seem quite right, even for Maiev. Just as she was feeling a little lightheaded, the flow of blood abruptly stopped and Felnieri’s leg closed its wound.   
“Ah, perfect,” the night elf said as she continued to circle Felnieri, “all is as it should be. Enjoy your solitude while you can. Shaldryn will be back to visit soon.”  
Maiev left and Felnieri’s brain was swimming from the encounter. Nothing the Warden said made any sense. If she wants Illidan so badly, why keep me secreted away? How is Illidan even supposed to know I’m here, he is worlds away? Why has she turned on everyone? Who recognizes her power? The questions kept coming but there were no answers to any of them. Her theory, which seemed confirmed before, that she was holding Felnieri in Illidan’s stead seemed to be unravelling. It was almost like a different person had come to visit her today. It was undoubtedly Maiev but something was not right and whatever it was, it was dangerous.   
. . .  
Sofia was terrified. She was draped over the warden’s shoulder as they walked from the cell into an earthen tunnel that twisted to the right and then back to the left before they emerged into the blinding sunlight. Sofia tried to keep her eyelids open so she could see where they were but it had been so long since her eyes had seen sunlight they would not be coerced to stay that way. Instead she listened to the sounds around her while the lidded eyes tried to readjust. They were by the water, the waves and the salt touched air gave that away immediately, but that by itself revealed little. Birds were chirping as they flew overhead as if something terrible was not going on beneath them.   
It filled Sofia with anger that the world just continued on while hers had been at a standstill in the little putrid cell. She was being carried down a slope and the light on her lids got dimmer and then brighter again as they walked. During one of the dimmer times she tried again to pry them open with much more success. She kept them squinted but peered out behind the warden through the slits. She was unfamiliar with the island but she could see Dalaran floating in the distance to her right. That gave her some measure of comfort that she had not been taken far. The periodic dimness had been her passing beneath the trees that lined the path they were following. They came to a clearing covered in sand and Shaldryn unceremoniously dropped Sofia off her shoulder to the ground. This is it, she thought, I’m going to die on an island I don’t know and no one will find me. She closed her eyes and prayed to the Light that her family would be ok without her. She thought of her brothers and sisters and her mother laughing over a dinner of roasted meat and carrots, her favorite back home. She thought of her father working so hard to support them and how proud he had been to send her to Dalaran to become a mage, even though it took everything. Sofia kept her eyes closed as she remembered her family and waited for the killing blow but it never came.  
Slowly she allowed herself to open her eyes. No warden stood beside her. In fact, no one was anywhere around her. A tiny red crab crawled over some abandoned shells a few feet from her and some birds picked at the wet sand around the scattered pools of water looking for food. She dared to sit up and look around more boldly. The ground around her was a patchwork of water and sand that looked like loosely woven mesh. The wrecked remains of ships run aground were everywhere. There was a broken hull there to her left, loose planks over in another area, bent and scarred masts rose from spots in the water around her with their once proud flags and sails in tattered ruins. She stood on shaky legs and turned in a circle. The entire island was surrounded in jagged mountains with the exception of one area that led straight to the sea. Sofia decided to head in that direction because at least she could see the edge of the island there. She was not sure why she had been allowed to live but she also didn’t feel the need to stick around and find out. Maybe she could find the strength to cast some spell that could be seen and someone would come for her. Portal magic was still way farther off in her training and even though she understood the gist of it she doubted that she could actually make a stable enough portal to travel through, even a short distance away.   
As she edged toward the large body of water, Sofia caught movement in one of the smaller pools to her right. She ducked behind a rock and hesitantly peered out toward where she saw the motion. The water there seemed to rise and take shape and the form sprouted dripping arms and a headlike protrusion. Elementals. She had seen them in books but never one in person, they were much more intimidating here. She ducked back behind the rock and hoped her ragged breathing didn’t draw its attention. If she could have sunk into the sand she would have but instead she focused on slowing her breath and looking for a path that would keep her hidden as she continued to her destination. She either made it or she died here after all and for as much as she had initially disliked the demon hunter, their lives now felt intertwined. If Felnieri was to be saved, Sofia had to get to that water.   
There were a series of rocks in various spots between her spot and the ocean. If she timed it right, she thought she could make it to the next one while the creature had its watery back turned from her. The mousey girl lifted her ratted head just above the rock again and waited. The elemental paced around the water in a relatively predictable pattern, they were sentient but not highly intelligent creatures. She held her breath and watched it come toward her a few feet and then one, two, go! She moved forward through the sand in a sloppy loping run, her feet sinking into the beach with each step. Ungraceful as it was, she made it before the creature made its turn back towards her.   
She sunk down to catch her breath for a moment before repeating the pattern to travel to each rock along the way. Finally at the water’s edge she darted into the wreckage of a boat for cover and plopped on the ground to rest. No spell that she could think of would help her in this situation. Finally she settled on a plan to swim out to sea and pray for a fishing boat to find her. At least she could summon water for herself before she took to the ocean. She took a deep drink of the conjured liquid and scanned the horizon for any sign of life. She saw only the distant outline of land in some areas and in others the water met the sky in an unbroken line. With no better solution she dove into the cool water and headed in the direction of one of the land masses, from the position of her city hanging in the sky she thought it must be Aszuna but could not really be sure since she didn’t know where she actually was now.  
Her unused muscles rejected the sudden flurry of her activity and started cramping after just a few strokes but Sofia pushed herself to continue until she had some distance from the island. She had to stop to rest several times along the way but as the sun retreated into the horizon Sofia crawled onto dry land once again.   
. . .  
Illidan stood in the place his body once rested. They had cleared the Vault completely, slaying any watcher that got in their path but Felnieri was not there. His head was bowed and the chiseled muscles of his neck and shoulders were knotted with tension. He must find his beloved but he had no idea where to go next. He had chosen not to tell the others of her condition yet but it weighed heavily on him as he thought.   
“Kayn,” he finally said.  
“Yes, my lord?”  
“Make contact with Kor’vas and see if she has learned anything.”  
“At once, Lord Illidan,” Kayn said as he retreated from the room that once held his leader’s lifeless corpse.   
"Myrith, return to Khadgar. Let him know she is not here."   
"Of course, Lord Illidan," Myrith bowed her head to him even though his back was turned to her and departed for Dalaran.   
"The rest of you search this whole island. Kill anything in your path. I will join you in a moment," he said to the rest of his demon hunters. He now stood alone in the room and all was silent around him. He was covered in blood from the watchers slain in the Vault but none of it was Maiev's so he remained unsatisfied. His head was still down and he watched it drip from him slowly. He could feel nightfall approaching and still he was missing his princess and he felt so powerless to find her, such an unfamiliar feeling to the Illidari lord.   
He tried again to reach out to her with his mind to no avail. If Maiev had her as he supposed that was not shocking, she was an expert in solitary confinement. He hoped that she was not enduring anything too difficult as her captive. She was strong, she had made it through the transformation perfectly, fought beautifully at his side and saved him from not only Ishkar’s claws on Argus but saved him in so many other ways. If anyone could make it through it was his beloved but the thought of her enduring any pain made him crazy. And his child, he could not live with the idea that Maiev may hurt the baby he had made with Felnieri, the one the Highfather had said would be vital to Azeroth’s future.  
His hunters were out looking for her, surely if he thought through this carefully he could determine where Maiev had taken her before it was too late. He paced in the little room, back and forth until his muscles ached, going through everything he ever remembered Maiev saying to him over the long years. Any other place she may imprison someone. There was the Barrow’s Den that he had been in for millennia under Mt Hyjal but it had been destroyed when Tyrande broke him free. There was this place but they had torn it to pieces looking today with no luck. As he paced and worked his fists at his sides he heard the swift approach of one of his own. Very few could travel as quickly from place to place as his Illidari could. He turned to face the door and Jace came into view, frantic and panting with exertion.  
“Lord Illidan, please come quickly, we have found someone you need to speak with.”  
Illidan followed Jace out of the Vault and onto the stone portico to find his Illidari encircling a very frightened human girl with damp brown hair clinging to her face and neck and a large bluish purple welt on the side of her face. Night had fully fallen and the demon hunters cast long shadows over her in the light of the open doorway. She was dirty and disheveled and looked frail sitting among his creation.   
“Move aside,” Illidan said as he approached the circle, “what is this human, Jace? Why have you brought her here?”  
“My lord she said she knows where Felnieri is,” Jace replied, “That she was also held captive by the Warden until this morning.” Illidan wasted no time pushing through the circle and he dropped down beside the whimpering girl. She looked up at him with raw terror in her eyes and rivulets of tears running down her filthy cheeks. Then it looked like something inside her clicked and she visibly calmed before him. She started out shaky but her voice grew steadier as she spoke to the Illidari lord.  
“Illidan, Felnieri d-didn’t think you would come b-back. You are here! You can save her!” the girl smiled despite herself.   
Illidan had to stop himself from shaking the information out of the child, “Where is she?” he roared and the human shrank back again.  
“P-please don’t hurt me, sir. I’ll help you find her, just please don’t make me go back in there.”  
Illidan stopped and took a deep breath before speaking again, “Child, I need to know where she is if I’m going to save her. Please.” Illidan’s voice cracked with emotion.   
. . .  
Shaldryn was, in fact, back soon. Felnieri hung captive as the door opened again and the night elf came in. She listened intently at the outdoors for the brief time the door was ajar and guessed it was after dark now, the salty air was cooler and she could hear the nocturnal insects chirping their songs. Usually it was worse after dark, she guessed that was due to the nocturnal nature of the Kaldorei themselves. With no audience to taunt this time, Shaldryn got right down to business. She stretched out her hand and a white arc of magic emerged from it and slammed into Felnieri’s chest. Hot pain blossomed there and spread throughout her body causing her to shake and seize. The chains ripped at her wrists, slicing them open and causing tinted blood to run down her arms. The arc ended but the Sin’dorei continued to shake as the effects wore off. The ways in which she was tortured seemed to be getting more intense the last few times, changing much like the Warden seemed to be. Shaldryn had also seemed more volatile but the change in her was nothing compared to Maiev’s odd last visit.   
Felnieri tried to keep her eyes on the magic as the night elf readied another round of torture. As it spread across the warden’s open palm, she noticed that this spell seemed not infused with the cobalt tinges she expected but was laced with dark black instead. It was not uncommon to see threads of blue mixed in with the type of spells that the Wardens used but no one besides warlocks and a few priests used any magic with the ominous color that was in Shaldryn’s latest torture device. It would have been undetectable to most but Felnieri was sure it was there. She wasn’t given any time to reflect on the findings though because the spell made contact with her again, this time right in the center of her horns on the edge of her tangled blonde locks.   
Pain like she had never before felt seared her from head to toe but it was centralized on the front of her head where it had found purchase. Her body arched trying to escape the pain but there was nowhere to run and she screamed so loud her throat felt like it was going to tear open. She felt a terrible despair overtake her. Illidan would never find her. Her child would die in this underground prison. Then everything went dark.  
. . .  
To me, Illidari! I know where she is being held now. He sent the call to all of his scattered demon hunters to gather with him at the Vault. Khadgar and Myrith were the first to arrive because the mage could simply teleport them to Illidan. Khadgar emerged from the portal and immediately ran to the human who was now comfortably talking to Illidan about what had gone on in the tiny cell on the island she now knew to be called the Eye of Azshara.   
“Sofia! What are you doing here? Are you alright?” she turned from Illidan and smiled at Khadgar, she seemed glad to see a familiar face among all of the Illidari.  
“Well no, not really, but it’s going to be better now that Illidan can save Felnieri.” She went on to the three of them about where the cell was and who had been there as they waited on all of them to be assembled. As Illidan listened to the girl he realized how loosely secured his princess was and decided to take just the small group that had already arrived to go free her. Night was bleeding into dawn and he did not want to spend another day without his beloved.   
Khadgar opened a portal that would take them to the area on the coast that Sofia left from and the group stepped through to the Eye of Azshara. There were only seven of them on the island but according to Sofia that should be plenty. Illidan and Myrith went through first followed by Jace and three Illidari that Illidan didn’t know as well, Lyndrah a tall dark skinned night elf with two ornate daggers that glowed an eerie shade of red, Taleron a blood elf with pale blonde hair and even paler skin that made the deep blue runes on his face and arms look like the night was shining through him, and Selen another Sin’dorei with hawkish features to match the sharp talons on the ends of his fingers and jet black hair pulled into a neat ponytail at the back of his head. Khadgar passed through last and closed the portal, once again the only one in the party who was not an Illidari. He seemed to be spending more time in their company than out of it lately.   
They were quickly losing the cover of night to aid their approach so they wasted little time grouping up and moving up the path in the direction that Sofia had described to Illidan. The island seemed all but deserted in the early morning light, a few elementals moved about as they passed but the group was able to cut them down with nearly no effort. Lyndrah seemed to enjoy sinking her blades deep into the backs of anything that moved and snuck up on most of them before they ever knew a threat existed.   
As they crested the hill Illidan saw the opening to a subterranean area about two hundred yards away. The opening itself was in the middle of a clearing but it was surrounded on the other three sides by mountains and great towering trees. He should have been more careful but he could see his destination and thought of nothing but his beloved. He dashed toward the opening but was stopped short as an arrow lodged itself in his right shoulder. Illidan roared loudly as another volley came streaming out of the ridges low around the mountains and he heard a grunt as someone behind him was struck and he felt another penetrate his thigh.  
“Quickly! To me!” Khadgar yelled and as soon as they were gathered a dome of purple streaked magic enveloped them. The next volley of arrows came in contact with the dome and bounced harmlessly to the ground outside. Illidan turned to see who had been hit, ignoring for now the two arrows sticking out of his body. Selen was leaned over plucking one of the silver tipped arrows out of his calf. The Illidari lord heard the skin tear as he dislodged it and watched him snap the shaft in two and throw it to the ground. He smiled slyly at his creation and then looked to Jace who was bleeding from his arm. He looked to have been grazed but no worse for the wear. Good, now we hunt the hunter. Illidan ripped the two arrows from his body and tossed them aside. If Maiev thought a few arrows could stop him from reaching Felnieri she was quite mistaken.   
“Khadgar, give us cover!” Illidan hissed and nodded to his Illidari. They nodded in reply, already knowing what their lord intended them to do. Myrith, Selen and Lyndrah shot out to the right and moved more quickly than any creature should be able to the cover of the trees there. Taleron and Jace moved to the left to the base of the mountain and began scaling the face of the rock with amazing dexterity. Khadgar was slinging a barrage of arcane bolts into the ledge of the mountain as the groups moved but he had to drop the shield to do so, leaving himself vulnerable for a moment. Illidan took to the air to see the positions of Maiev’s defenses which gave him the ability to look part of the way into the opening in the ground as he rose. He saw a glint of metal and it was coming toward him fast.   
Below him Khadgar had stopped his assault in lieu of the shield again when the demon hunters were in position to assault the ridge. Illidan tried to dodge the spiked circle hurdling in his direction and drop back into the bubble but the blade sunk deep into his side before he could make the maneuver. He dropped back to the ground a few feet in front of the globe of magic but landed on his feet. He bled now from his right leg and shoulder and his left side where the crescent was still protruding from him. He pulled it free and let it clatter to the ground beside him, this was the crescent of a warden but not Maiev’s.   
He could hear the clash of weapons on the ridge above him, hopefully the archers were distracted now and he could focus on whoever was hiding in the passageway. He sprung forward to meet his foe and prepared to send a spell into the opening. As he approached the warden stepped out into the open and the spell went singing by her and into the earth a few feet off its intended target.   
Up on the ridge, Myrith had taken her blade to one of the Watchers nestled up there flinging arrows down from above, her head now lay a few feet from her body and leaked blood onto the rocks. Lyndrah had taken advantage of the scuffle’s distraction to sneak up behind the next of the night elves and she plunged both of her blades into her sides at the same time and pulled back with enough force to rip the elf open from flank to spine on both sides. The look of shock on the fallen elf’s face belied her surprise at the attack from the demon hunter. As Lyndrah was pulling her daggers out of the dead Watcher another jumped on Lyndrah’s back and swung her umbra crescent around to slice at the other night elf’s abdomen. Selen, who was last up the mountain, jumped high in the air and landed behind the sparring duo sinking his talons into the Watcher’s back as he met the ground. The impaled Kaldorei shrieked but did not release the demon hunter that she had around the neck and continued slicing at her abdomen and legs with the crescent. Dissatisfied with the effect of his talons, Selen drug his hands downward and ripped open long gashes in both the Watcher’s robe and the skin beneath. That seemed to force the opposing night elf to loosen her grasp on Lyndrah who spun around and sunk a glowing dagger into the Watcher’s chest. The enemy sunk to the ground and Selen, who still had his claws deep in her flesh, lifted her corpse and flung it down to the ground below.   
From the other side, Jace threw himself over the top on the ledge and between two of the Watchers there. The rune at his feet exploded covering both in a wave of fel magic and stunning them for a second before they thought to react. Taleron picked that moment to rush through both of them, knocking them prone and leaving gaping gashes through their abdomens as he drug his glaives over them. Jace took to the air once again and drove one of his blades so deep into a Watcher that he felt it hit the ground below her. Her breath released in a rush and the light in her eyes dimmed as she succumbed to his glaive. The other one had risen to her feet and was charging Taleron but the demon hunter was too quick for her and he stepped deftly out of her path leaving her to try and turn and attack again. She proved too slow and Taleron spun and swung his glaive in a downward arc, slicing the Watcher’s torso in half.   
The two groups on the mountain continued to fight their way through the defenders there as Illidan and Khadgar faced the warden who had emerged from the ground. Khadgar once again dropped the shield and readied a fire bolt to throw at his foe. It made contact with her chest, singed the mossy green cloak that she wore in a great circle there and caused her to fall to the ground a few feet back from where she was standing. Illidan was in the air with the Warglaives of Azzinoth clenched in his fists and came down on her prone body. The warden was able to deflect a direct hit with one of the glaives but took the other deep in the joint of her shoulder. A vengeful cry filled Illidan’s lungs as he felt the glaive slice into the sinew there. He pulled it loose and was about to drive it down again when a searing pain hit his leg and crawled out from there to reach the rest of his body. The glaives flickered as the Illidari lord stiffened against the burning in his bones. Khadgar must have seen the look on his face because he sent several bolts of arcane magic into the warden, carefully avoiding the Kaldorei, which stopped the pain from eating up his bones.   
Furious, Illidan tore into the warden with his glaives again in a flurry of slashes. Some cutting through the armor beneath the cloak and some glancing off the metal there. He saw arrows raining down again from the mountain, some of the Watchers must still remain. Khadgar aimed bolts at the remaining archers and two fell over the side of the mountain encased in solid blocks of ice. Illidan reached toward one of them and pulled the very essence of her life from her body and took it into his. The gash on his leg began to close up and he felt a surge of power rush through him. He gestured toward the other and did the same, increasing his power even more for a time. Souldrunk and in a fit of rage he ripped the breastplate off the night elf under him and plunged his hand through her chest, ripping her life out of her breast and tossing it carelessly on the ground, still beating a few more times before it lay still.   
Myrith opened her wings and glided to the ground beside Illidan. Khadgar stood several yards behind Illidan staring blankly at the discarded heart and then the Illidari lord. Above, Lyndrah had the last Watcher pinned to the mountain face with her daggers through the enemy’s shoulders and Taleron separated her head from the rest of her with one smooth movement. The sun was fully visible in the island sky now and birds flew overhead, circling their next meal. Illidan stood and faced the opening in the ground. He wiped his purple coated hand on his pants and ran toward the hidden chamber.  
Nothing more got in his way and he reached the door laced with blue strands of magic. He began to try and unravel the spells placed around the metal door by Felnieri’s captor, they were done well and by someone who knew what Illidan would do to loose them but still they began to give way as he worked. Khadgar came down the winding earthen path behind him and lent his magic to Illidan’s to work the barrier faster. Myrith stood at the corner ready to lend whatever assistance that she could but her blade would do little to help with the large door even after the magic was handled. Still, it was drawn and ready to slice at a moment’s notice, they still had not encountered Maiev and it made them all weary.  
The spells were weak enough that Illidan felt as if he could now take the door out without risk. He summoned his glaives to his hands and channeled all of his might into one swing, arcing the blades in and downward and hoping that his beloved wasn’t directly behind the door. He heard no sounds from inside as he struggled with the metal, surely she should be screaming for him by now. The door caved in and hit the ground with a clang that echoed loudly in the tiny cell.   
The walls were made of stone and he could still see the magic coursing through them and in the center of the room, his beloved hung limply, suspended from two chains anchored into the ceiling. Her feet were also bound and she was perched on a small rock at an uncomfortable angle. Her kilt was torn nearly in half and one perfectly muscled leg was showing all the way to her hip, her wrists were sliced and bleeding from the pressure the shackles were putting on them as she hung lifeless. She was filthy and her once golden hair was brownish and matted and it hung over her pale face. Illidan could see through the stained blindfold that was placed over her eyefires and they were dimmed and hollow. He screamed a broken scream and lunged for her, lifting her body up and against him to take the pressure off of her swollen and battered wrists. Her head lolled against his shoulder and he held her there for a moment listening for her breath. It came in shallow, weak draws but it was there. Thank Elune she lives! Khadgar was at his side and trying to unshackle her feet with no luck.  
“Illidan I’m going to have to blast it off, hold her still,” he said as he backed up a short distance in the small room. He focused intently on her feet and when he was sure he had precisely the right spell to break the chains and leave Felnieri unharmed he let loose his magic and they broke and clattered to the floor. Illidan scooped her legs up and wrapped them around him as well as he could without her help, she seemed to remain completely unaware of what was going on around her as they fought for her freedom.  
“Come on, Princess, stay with me until I can get you to help,” Illidan pleaded with her limp form, the raw emotion evident in his voice.  
“Khadgar,” Myrith’s voice was barely a whisper as she stared into the room. “Khadgar,” she said slightly louder, her face still twisted with grief. The mage and the demon hunter continued working on the Sin’dorei’s bonds from above and just before Khadgar was about to send a bolt of frost to shatter the metal loops Myrith yelled, “Khadgar!”  
The mage sent the bolt and shattered the bonds, dropping Felnieri into her lover’s arms. He then turned to the distraught night elf questioningly.  
“I need a portal Khadgar, she dying. They are dying. We need help,” she looked at Illidan who had dropped the ground cradling Felnieri and now faced her. “Illidan…”  
The Illidari lord looked up at Myrith conflicted as she continued, “You know I’ll be faster alone, we shouldn’t take her…” her voice trailed off and she restarted her thought. “I don’t want to either, I never went back. I don’t want to see the look on her face but she’s dying. I can’t watch her die.”  
Illidan looked down at the beautiful elf in his arms that had been sullied and broken by Maiev and her wardens. There is nothing he would not do for her. His heart filled with pain and love and rage and tears began to form under the fires hidden behind the blindfold wrapped around his eyes.  
“Go, Myrith. Hurry,” he whispered as he leaned his head down to Felnieri’s. The mage nodded and he opened a portal to the outskirts of Darnassus for the Kaldorei.  
Of all the things he had thought of while hurdling toward Azeroth such a short time ago, the place he was now was not one of them. He was sitting on a dirty floor underground at the Eye of Azshara cradling his beloved and their unborn child who were dying in his arms as he waited on Tyrande to hopefully come save her. He whispered softly to her as he held her close with her head cradled in his left arm as she lay draped over his lap. He removed the blindfold from her eyes so he could see them, even in their dimness, and tossed it over against the wall. Since she never wore one so it was testament to her captivity and he wanted it as far from her as he could get it. His right handed rested on her abdomen which was already just slightly more round than when he had left. It was unlikely anyone else would have been able to tell but he had run his hands down the smoothness there so many times that even a slight difference didn’t escape his notice.   
All he could do now was quietly comfort her and apologize for not being here to protect her. He said it over and over again, I’m sorry, I love you, I’m so sorry, Princess. He kissed her dirty face and hair and pressed his forehead into hers. As he continued to whisper to her with his lips pressed to her skin the portal shimmered and two Kaldorei emerged. Illidan looked up into the eyes of the one he once loved and back down to his princess, what a strange feeling it was to do that. Tyrande looked as she always had, with long wavy blue green hair that fell past her waist and eyes glowing white with the light of Elune. She had a delicate chain headband adorned with a tiny moon that rested on her forehead and she wore the simple white robes of a priestess today and not the tan leather bodice she wore to battle. He realized that he had been worried that seeing Tyrande would trouble him but what he felt instead was a final peace with her. The one he loved was cradled safely in his lap, he felt a fondness for the High Priestess but no longer the pull on his heart that he had for so long. He kept his head bowed, the great horns on his head brushing with his beloved’s and continued to speak to her.  
Tyrande dropped to her knees in front of Illidan, ignoring the dirt that would stain the white of her robes, and placed her hand on Felnieri’s forehead. She raised her voice to the Goddess Elune and implored her to heal the demon hunter. The ability of the High Priestess to gain such instant favor with the Goddess had always amazed Illidan, especially as a child. Today he was thankful that his childhood friend still possessed such great ability as the soft light of Elune enveloped his beloved.   
Tyrande placed her other hand over the one Illidan had on Felnieri’s stomach, somehow knowing that the Illidari lord would decline to remove his. He felt the warm touch of the Goddess flow through his hand and into the broken blonde demon hunter. Illidan looked up and met Tyrande’s eyes. She knew. He wasn’t sure if Myrith had told her, she could have used that to convince the High Priestess to come so quickly but he doubted it. Just the sudden and urgent appearance of her former Sentinel had likely been enough to persuade her to come. Illidan could see it in her eyes though, either by Elune or just because the turquoise haired Kaldorei had a way with new life, she knew of the budding elf inside his beloved.  
She closed her eyes and offered one last prayer to the Goddess before removing her hands from Felnieri. She still slept but her breathing was no longer shallow and the color had returned to her face. All of the gashes and bruises had healed and her skin was a luscious peach tone again under the grime. Tyrande’s voice came light and melodic to his ears,  
“I have done all I can, she will need rest and may not wake for some days yet. Elune has blessed them, she will recover,” she placed her hand on Illidan’s arm, “Please bring her to me when it is time.”  
He had not been expecting this softness from his former love. They had been at odds for so long, in truth he hadn’t really known if Myrith would be able to convince her to come help them at all. He nodded to her,  
“Maiev was not here, I do not know where she is but she will not stop once she discovers we have taken Felnieri. Please, Tyrande, she must not know of her condition,” worry furrowed his brow and he looked back down to his princess.  
“No, she must not,” she paused for a long time, “So long I doubted you, Illidan. You did too much, took too much. You laughed in the face of everything we stand for, but you came through in the end.”  
Illidan thought that the closest to remorse for his imprisonment that she had ever gotten, though he doubted that she was truly sorry, only also now at peace with the place that they now were after Sargeras was imprisoned. But she had come, and she had used Khadgar’s portal to do it. That was enough for Illidan to know that despite everything, somewhere she did still care for his well-being and that of his beloved whom she had never met.   
“I must return to Teldrassil, go and rest.” She rose to her feet and nodded to Khadgar.  
She consented to use the portal to return as well, though he knew she loathed the magic used to create it, and she was gone as quickly as she had come.   
. . .  
Illidan carried Felnieri across the threshold into the tiny home on the island. He laid her on the bed for a moment while he worked to reinforce the barriers, he wanted to make sure no one could penetrate them if they discovered where they were. The tub was filled, as always, with warm water and he looked at it sadly. This time there would be no playful kissing and laughter as there was last time they rested there. Still he longed to carry her into the warmth and clean her up and he wanted to run his hands over her soft flesh. He undressed himself and then began to remove the soiled clothes from his love. She was still a beautiful sight even as asleep as she was through him carefully undressing her. She did move with him as he pulled her arms out of her straps and made a few whimpers in response to his touch, that was at least progress, and he loved the little breathy sounds.  
He moved to pick her up but as he leaned over her he remembered the way she had removed his blindfold and reached to tug at the knot instead. It slipped off his face and the end of it landed on Felnieri’s chest. Illidan slowly pulled it downward and let it move between the swell of her breasts and down her smooth abdomen until it slid off her hip and onto the bed. She moaned slightly as he moved and licked her top lip but still didn’t wake. He scooped her off the bed and let her head rest heavily against his shoulder as he crossed the room and stepped down into the warm water. After resting his back against the edge and stretching his wings wide he let her sink into the space between his legs and slide into the water until it nearly reached her neck. With her head still cradled in his left arm, he used his right to lather her body in the rich soap that smelled of mageroyal until all of the dirt and grime was gone from her soft skin. The Kaldorei then gently slid that hand up her back to cradle her head from below as he used the soap to recover the flaxen mane from underneath the streaks of dirt and sweat tinged with the green blood that had fallen from her wrists.  
She pressed her head into his long fingered hand as he massaged there and a shadow of a smile crossed her lips. He briefly hoped that she would wake to see him looking lovingly down at her but the fires in her eyes remained muted and the smile flickered away. I wonder if she dreams of me, he thought and pressed his forehead into hers. Illidan had been silent as he cleansed the evidence of her trial away but he whispered to her again now and tears formed in his uncovered eyes,   
“I told you I would always love you, Princess, and I left. I never stopped loving you but I wasn’t here to protect you. I’ll never leave your side again, or his,” he said and placed his palm just above the crest of the curly hair between her legs and let it rest there for a time.   
While keeping her cradled he quickly washed himself with his free hand and then took Felnieri back to bed. Sofia had sent several gowns back with the food and necessities that she had gathered up in Dalaran while Illidan had been freeing Felnieri and he picked one that was a deep purple silk that went to her knees with delicate little straps to hold it up and placed it lovingly over her naked frame. He kissed her slightly parted lips and went to find her comb in her pack.  
As he opened it he remembered the journal there and withdrew it as well and placed it on the desk. After combing the tangles out of her hair he replaced the comb, dressed himself and then brought the wooden chair from the desk and the journal over beside the bed. She had rolled onto her side and snuggled into the pillows, looking peaceful for the first time since he had laid eyes on her again. He brought the sheet up to her shoulders and settled into the chair. He opened the leather bound tomb, curious as to why she carried it with her. On the first page was the note from his grandmother in ancient Darnassian, he glossed over that and turned to find what the next pages held. There in curvy letters was Felnieri’s first letter to him after she returned from Argus, though the letters didn’t start for a few days. As he read he discovered why and his heart broke that she had been through so much without him, and all while carrying the child she hadn’t known existed.   
She had written every day since then, sometimes just a line or two filled with I love yous and sometimes several paragraphs about what she had done that day or something funny that she saw. He peered up over the book as he read to watch his beloved breathe. Reading her words was almost like being there with her and he smiled at the humor and charisma that came from the writings. He wished to hear her speak to him again now instead of having to live in the journal with her to hear her laughter. He read on into the darkness that fell outside and then walked over and placed the book on the desk. She wrote to him every day until she was taken, without fail. What did I ever do to deserve someone so perfect?   
As he was walking back to the bed, Felnieri began to whimper and thrash her legs, pushing the thin sheet to the bottom of the bed.   
“No! Please not again! Don’t hurt me…don’t hurt me...please…” she cried out. “Illidan, help me, please…come home…I need you, don’t let them hurt me!”  
Illidan rushed over and slid into the bed beside the distraught blood elf and wrapped her in his arms. She was having a nightmare, the fire in her eyes had not changed since he last looked into them.   
“Princess, no,” he begged, “I’m here, I’ll never leave you, and no one will ever hurt you again.”  
She continued to thrash in his arms and her cries became more fervent. He turned her to face him and wrapped her as tight as he could while he continued to speak,  
“My beloved, I’m here. Wake up, Princess, please. I love you,” he slid his hand up into her silky hair and leaned closer, “I love you,” he whispered with his lips nearly touching hers. She continued to whimper and plead and he couldn’t listen to her pain anymore, it hurt him too badly. He pressed his lips into hers and kissed her hard, trying to take the pain for himself and leave her only his love in its place. Her lips felt so good, he had missed her terribly while he was away. They were soft and full tasted like the soap he had used to wash all of the grime away. He got lost in the feel of her and soon he was kissing her as much for himself as he was to comfort her. His organ stirred and grew hard and he pressed into her and moaned. That’s when he realized that she was kissing him back as fervently as he was kissing her. Her hands had wound themselves around his torso and she was clinging to his back like he might get away, he felt the tiny pricks of her fingernails there anchoring him in place.   
He broke off the kiss, panting with emotion and desire, and looked into her eyes. The fires burned bright green and were alive with mirrored emotion.  
“Princess,” he placed a hand on each cheek and dropped his head to touch hers, “I’m so sorry. My beloved, can you ever forgive me?” Rarely had Illidan felt true remorse for anything, he always had a reason for things and the end was always worth the means. By simply loving her he had placed her in harm’s way and then he left her. Even if that had been necessary, and it had, he could have come back earlier. Sargeras was secure, but his pure passion for seeing the Dark Titan’s end had kept him beyond necessity while she was tortured in his stead.  
“My prince, you saved me,” she said through tears that emerged and dissipated almost at once, “You are home with me again, with us…” as she said the last word he rolled her onto her back and moved his hand to cover her emerging bump protectively.  
“I won’t leave again, you will both always be by my side,” he whispered and kissed her long dainty ear. “Felnieri, I love you so much. I thought I’d lost you.”  
“I want to hear the whole story of how you heroically rescued me but I don’t want that more than I want you to kiss me again, please…” the humor in her voice turned to desire as he looked into her eyes.  
“Oh, Princess,” he leaned over her as she lay on her back and kissed her again. His hand traced a path to her hip and he slid it up the silk robe and over her waist and cupped her breast but advanced no further for now. Her hand that wrapped around him from underneath pulled at his back to draw him closer and she lifted the other one to his face as he continued probing her mouth with his. She worked her hands into his long dark hair, first pulling off the blindfold then the strip of cloth holding his hair back from his face. It fell over his horns and brushed against her cheek.  
“Mmm,” she said against his lips, “I love it this way.” Her fingers continued to stroke his loose hair and he slid his hand a little more onto her breast, but he was hesitant because of all she had been through. He wasn’t sure her body was ready to make love to him just yet, though he desperately wanted to be inside her. He moved his kisses from her lips to her neck and down her shoulder then back again. He let his hand slip off her breast and he wrapped it around her.  
“Illidan,” her thick voice came in his ear as he moved towards her collarbone, “I want you, make love to me.”  
He exhaled a low growl of need into her shoulder and moved his hand back around her body, letting his fingers trail across her skin until they brushed her erect nipple. This time he let his hand encircle her breast and gave the slightest of tugs on the little ball in the center eliciting a sharp intake of breath from Felnieri. He had missed these sweet noises and missed knowing how much he pleasured her. The sound of her breathing becoming heavier made his sex strain against his pants. He kissed her lightly on the lips and withdrew his hand from under the silk she wore so he could stand and shed the confining garment quickly. The Illidari lord walked to the end of the bed and climbed up by her petite feet and began to kiss them, one then the other, covering her toes up to her ankles in love. He moved up from there, kissing each leg slowly and running his tongue over them in places until he reached the mageroyal scented hair between them. He stopped and breathed in the clean smell of the soap mixed with the musky smell of her sex.  
“Princess, you smell delicious,” he muttered into her. He was met with a soft moan as she spread her legs for him and reached her hand down to brush against his long curved horn and play with his ear. “Is that an invitation, my beloved?”  
“Yes, please,” she breathed and continued running her fingers up and down the top of his pointed ear.  
He laid his chest down on the bed and spread his wings around her knees. Illidan moved his hand up first to spread her lips there so he could see her throbbing pink center. He ran the tip of his tongue up her slit to the ball of nerves at the top and played there for a second listening to her breathing turn from quick breaths to pants before he moved back down and plunged his tongue deep inside her. She rocked into him and he pushed his hands under her buttocks to lift her into his mouth. He drank deeply of her most secret place, letting her juices cover his lips and his chin and feeling his sex throb with desire as it brushed the sheets when he moved. He wouldn’t make her wait tonight, he intended to pleasure her as many times as she would allow, so he withdrew his tongue and rested the tip on the ball of nerves that he knew would send her over the edge. He just gave constant pressure at first but then began to lap at her there, teasing the spot with his tongue. She pulled at his hair now and grunted softly, spreading her legs wider and pushing her sex into him. He felt the muscles begin to tighten in anticipation of the release he was about to give her and then with her scream they spasmed and he drank deeply again until the quivering was over.   
. . .  
Felnieri lay gasping for breath with her blonde head propped up on a pillow watching Illidan’s face reappear from under the flimsy silk of her new gown. She had woken to his fervent kisses and she knew she would be ok now. For, interestingly enough, not the first time she had no idea how she got back to the island but this time her prince was here and she was safe. The last thing she remembered was the searing pain in her body placed there by the warden Shaldryn. Now she was in Illidan’s bed with him bent between her legs and her body just rocked by an amazing orgasm. She could figure out how she got here later, right now her body felt wonderful and all she wanted was more of her prince. She smiled down at him as he wiped his face on the back of his arm and moved to kiss the rest of her. He lingered on her abdomen, pressing his lips there for a while. He whispered something even she couldn’t hear with her enhanced hearing before moving up her body. He pushed the gown up and over her head and threw it carelessly on the floor, then he went back to diligently kissing every inch of her. Felnieri was so happy he didn’t seem upset by the child they had made, he already seemed to love it as much as she did.   
She ran her fingers over his strong jawline and up the side of his face to where the horns protruded feeling the unbroken line of it without the blindfold and shivered a content little shiver at her unfettered access to every part of him. She let herself relax and be treated like the princess he liked to refer to her as, letting him work his way up her body leaving a trail of his love in the form of light kisses. He reached her nipples and she tensed again as he grasped one between his lips and sucked it into his mouth. She moaned as he worked, it felt different now in her present condition. It wasn’t unpleasant but she felt every little twist and tug like never before. She urged him upwards and he kissed her neck and face before alighting on her lips again. Finally able to reach his organ, she grasped it in her fist and moved it up and down the shaft. He was straddling her right leg now and as she pulled he rose up on his knees and thrust it towards her giving access to all of it and letting her pour over his physique for the first time in months. Rippled muscles dominated his body and she watched his abdomen tense as he thrust into the hand around his organ. He growled in pleasure as he watched her watching him and the tingling returned to the place between her legs. The louder the growl the more his wings spread across the bed.  
“Princess, let me inside you,” he moaned, “I need to feel your warmth on me before I can’t hold on any longer.” He dropped his head to his chest and thrust harder into her hand reflexively, seeking release for himself, his dark hair spilling around his horns and covering part of his face. He looked mostly undone and she liked it, this was the Illidan she had all to herself, no one else got to see him panting and wanting and desperate for release. She dropped her hand from his sex and ran it up his leg instead. She bumped his leg with hers so he would lift it over and she gave him access to enter her. The anticipation of the fullness made her ripe with desire once again and she moaned softly. Felnieri reached for her lover to crush her under his weight and he leaned over her in response but didn’t lay completely on top of her.  
“Beloved, is it ok that I put that much pressure on you? The baby…” she beamed at his concern for her and the child.  
“Yes, my prince, I’m fine, we are fine. I love you so much.” She reached around his neck and pulled him close and she felt him push at her center. “Let me feel you, my love.” With her blessing he pressed inside her and the fullness she longed for was there again. She wrapped her legs around his torso and he thrust into her in short rapid strokes. His head rested on the pillow beside hers and he breathed ragged breaths into her ear. The pressure was building between her legs again and she arched her back as he drove into her. Her sighs of pleasure grew into screams and they moved in unison until the sunburst of her orgasm spread from its focal point to her whole body and she shook with her second release. He continued thrusting deep into her for a few more strokes before she felt his organ tighten and then he let go and filled her with his seed.   
They lay intertwined there, with him still inside of her, for several minutes. Neither of them spoke, there was much to say but they both just wanted to enjoy the feeling of each other for a while longer. Eventually, Illidan withdrew himself from her and rolled onto his back. Felnieri snuggled into the crook of his arm and sighed contentedly.   
“I love you, Illidan,” she was the one who broke the silence between them, “I never blamed you.”  
“I know,” he paused, “I read your diary, you wrote to me every day. Even after everything you have gone through because of me, you still told me you loved me daily. I wasn’t here to hear it or read it and still you told me.” He peered down at her and she was staring intently at him from her place securely in his arm. “I don’t deserve you,” he finished quietly.  
She placed her hand on his chest and smiled up at him, “You deserve so much better than me, always have. Only a fool would pass something this good up.”   
“Ah, so you were just trying to get out of being called names, I see,” he teased her. “Had to entertain me so you wouldn’t be called a fool by your friends.”   
“Mmmhmm, got a reputation to protect,” she giggled.  
“For the record though, Princess, there is no better than you.” He kissed the top of her blonde head and wrapped his arm around her waist. She blushed a little at his compliment, still not entirely used to how highly regarded she was by this powerful being. She felt like the center of his world, really for the first time. She knew he loved her before but there was always the threat of Sargeras hanging over them. His focus had been on defeating him and as much attention as he gave her it was always overshadowed by his need to hunt the Dark Titan. With Sargeras locked away she felt like Illidan could now pursue other things, like her, more fully.   
But now they had the Maiev issue to deal with, unless he had killed her. Surely he would have said something by now if that had been the case.   
”My love,” she hesitated for a moment, not wanting to ruin the wonderful evening they had shared. But it would have to be discussed eventually, she needed to know what had happened after she was unconscious and if Maiev still lived he needed to know how odd she had been acting. He looked at her expectantly, his uncovered eyes glowing impossibly bright. “What happened? I remember Shaldryn and the dark tainted magic and the pain,” Felnieri shivered at the memory of the burning that went down to her very bones and Illidan drew her closer. “Then nothing until you were kissing me here.”  
He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He started his story with how he got back to Azeroth and the maybe not so chance meeting with Khadgar and told her about Myrith and the others aboard the Fel Hammer joining him to search. He mentioned the mage telling him of his child and as he did he moved his hand over to brush the place where the forming boy was nestled. If the Highfather could be trusted, she learned that he had referred to her baby as a ‘he’ several times as he spoke with Illidan. She would have the firstborn Stormrage male of the generation and she was so proud to be carrying him. He spoke of the clearing of the vault and how Jace had found the human child.  
Felnieri gasped and sat up beside him, “Sofia is alive?”  
“She said they told her they were going to kill her and then just disappeared so she ran to the water and swam as far as she could. I believe Maiev wanted her to lead the Illidari into an ambush and she did. They were not prepared for me to have returned so soon.” He smirked a little at the end and she knew he had killed as many as he could get his hands on. As she settled back into the crook of his strong arm, he told her about the small party that went to the island, including Khadgar, and she in turn told him how well the mage had treated her while Illidan had been gone. She owed a great debt to the human and to Myrith for so many things, and now also Jace, Selen, Lyndrah and Taleron who actually took out the bulk of the ambushers.   
Felnieri smiled wickedly as Illidan recounted Shaldryn’s last moments, relieved that the one who had inflicted so much pain on her had met a grisly end at the hands of her beloved. Maiev had never made an appearance which seemed odd. This prompted the Sin’dorei to tell Illidan of her increasingly erratic behavior and narrative over the days that Felnieri was her captive. This seemed to intrigue the Illidari lord and he thought over it for a while before moving on. He told of finding her barely alive and suspended from the ceiling and Khadgar breaking her free and his voice was riddled with sadness again. He paused there in the retelling and brought her face up to look at his with the tips of his fingers.   
“Princess, I need you to listen to me now.” There was an underlying command in his tone that worried her, what had happened next?   
“Yes, my prince?” she said hesitantly and her forehead wrinkled with concern.  
“Felnieri you need to know two things before I move on because I know you will worry and I do not want you to be upset. Promise me you will listen.”  
“I promise…” she suddenly felt very aware of her nakedness and a chill passed through her. What could he be so worried about telling me? Myrith! Was she ok?  
“Is Myrith ok? Khadgar? Did everyone make it out ok?” she drew her knees up to accommodate for the chill she felt. Illidan sat up and brought the sheet up over them and turned to face her in the bed.  
“Yes, my love, everyone is ok,” he reassured her while pulling her to his chest. “You were by far the closest to dying of any of us, you may have died in my arms if Myrith hadn’t acted quickly.” She was nestled in his chest and warmth began to overtake her again. Her head was tilted back to look at him as he spoke and he placed his palm against her cheek.   
“What did she do?” Felnieri asked as she nestled into his hand.  
“She went back. The first thing you need to know is what a rare friendship you have with her, especially for our kind. She would rather face her past than let you perish.”  
“To Teldrassil.” It was a statement rather than a question and she thought she understood what was coming next and she let her face fall. Illidan immediately brought it back up to his and kissed her softly on her lips while brushing his hand against her cheek.  
“The second thing you need to listen to, Felnieri, is how much I love you. Only you. When I said forever, I meant it.” He was so sincere and she knew he meant it with everything he had but he had loved Tyrande for so long it was hard to believe that she could fill the shoes of the High Priestess in that respect. He continued on, “Beloved, Tyrande came back with Myrith and she healed you. She sensed that you are with child and she called upon Elune to bless you both and heal any damage done to either of you. She begged me to bring you to her when our son is ready to come.”  
She looked into the face of her beloved and saw no trace of anything but pure love and concern for her. Could it really be that he loved her more than he had loved Tyrande?   
“If you think that is what is best, I trust you Illidan.” She placed her hand over the one on her cheek and nestled into it deeper.   
“I do, she will take good care of you.” He withdrew his hand from her and moved to get up from the bed, “I have been keeping something for you for a long time.”  
She propped herself up on her elbow and watched his naked backside cross the room to the desk, “Since when did a few months become a long time to a Kaldorei?” she giggled. His dark unruly hair fell over his back and the junction of his large wings and swept the very top of his firm buttocks. She licked her lips and enjoyed the view from behind him as he retrieved the mystery item.   
“I’ve had it a bit longer than that,” he chuckled in his deep, smooth voice, “I just didn’t know it was for you until then.” He stood by the desk and grabbed something but his body was blocking Felnieri’s vision of what it may be and then he turned around and walked back to the bed. The view from this side was even nicer and she put her chin on her hand, leaned forward to the edge of the bed and looked at him greedily as he approached.   
“You going to let me back in bed or are you too busy staring?”  
“Hmm, probably busy. Is that what you want to give me? Because I was under the impression it was already mine,” she nodded toward his organ that was becoming stiff under her scrutiny.  
“Definitely yours, and definitely giving it to you again anyway since you seem so enthralled by it.” The corners of his mouth turned up in a little smile and he raised his eyebrows at her. “But I can’t do that from here and you seem to have taken the whole bed for yourself.”  
“Fiiine,” she drew the word out dramatically as she moved back enough for him to lay beside her. He sat instead, though, and crossed his legs under him and then beckoned her to come sit in his lap. He had something clasped in his right hand but she couldn’t see what he held there. She crawled up on his legs with her back pressed to his chest and her head resting on his shoulder. The Illidari lord’s organ was still hard and it pressed against her buttocks as she reclined against him. She wiggled against it and felt it strain and harden even more.  
He leaned his head down and growled into her ear, “Now why did you have to go and do that? Such a greedy little elf.” He pushed her legs apart with his empty hand and slid his fingers into the soft hair between them. He stroked the outside slowly then worked his fingers between her folds to push at her center until she moaned then withdrew them. Felnieri dropped her head to her rapidly rising and falling chest and laughed.  
“I deserved that, didn’t I?”  
“Maybe,” Illidan nibbled on the edge of her long ear and she heard his breathing almost as ragged as hers. “But I am irresistible, so I can hardly blame you. It’s really all my fault.”  
She broke into a fit of giggles in his lap, “Illidan, I love you!”  
“I love you too, Princess.” He wrapped her in an embrace from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. His hand was still closed around the object he had brought back to the bed and he pulled it out in front of her before he opened it. In his palm sat a beautiful golden locket with an S inlaid in silver on the front. It was on a long gold chain and he grasped the ends of it and let the locket fall into her lap as he undid the clasp and brought it up around her neck. He fastened it there and let his hands wrap back around her waist and he spoke into her ear.  
“I don’t know how much you know about Kaldorei villages and families but usually we live in more of groupings than families. The young are raised more by the group in the village than by their parents and may live in mixed family groups. My family was a little of an exception, well at least my grandparents were. Bonded relationships are more the normal way of handling long term mates, though marriage ceremonies are sometimes performed. My grandparents were one of the few, especially as long ago as that was, to have a ceremony. My grandmother took on my grandfather’s surname because she was without a surname at all, I was told she was an orphan but I don’t really know if that’s true.”   
He paused for a minute and kissed her where the gold chain hung around her slender neck. She moved her head a little to give him access to her and continued to run her fingers over the silver letter. In her mind, thoughts raced a million miles an hour. Is he about to ask me to marry him? She couldn’t suppress the goofy smile on her face and hoped he couldn’t see it from his vantage point behind her.  
“They took a heavy hand in raising my father instead of letting the group parent him, mostly because she wanted him to know he had parents, I guess because she never did. When my father was older and found his mate they kept to the more traditional Kaldorei customs, my brother and I were raised by the village as a whole and my mother kept her birth name of Treeheart. My grandfather told us that our grandmother had always hoped that the Stormrage name would carry on because she was so grateful to have it. This,” he reached up and placed his hand over hers on the locket, “was given to me by my grandmother, inside the journal that you have been writing in, which she also gave me just after I was born.” Felnieri stiffened a little in hopes that she hadn’t ruined something that he had never meant written in.  
“My prince I didn’t mean to-“   
He raised his hand from hers and cut her off with a finger pressed to her lips. His voice remained little more than a whisper as he spoke in her ear, “It’s fine, Princess. I only carried it to keep this safe,” he placed his hand back over hers. “It is yours as much as the locket now is.”  
Her muscles relaxed and she leaned her head into his and waited for him to continue. Not only did she find his history interesting but she also just loved listening to the timbre of his voice in her ear, it was deep and masculine but still held the melodic quality present in most elves.  
“I never met her, she died of disease shortly after our birth, but she made sure that I received the journal and Malfurion has a similar one. Both contained one of the things my grandfather gave her during their ceremony. One was a bracelet, Tyrande now wears it and has since she wed my brother, and mine had this which I now give to you.”  
The words hung on the air while Felnieri tried to digest what he had just said. I think he did, I think he just asked me to marry him. Or bond with him for life. Sin’dorei generally have a ceremony for marriage but she could certainly live with bonding, she thought.  
“Illidan, did you just- Are you asking-“ she fumbled her words looking for what she wanted to say to him.   
“Yes, Princess. I’m not sure anyone would come to a public ceremony but I want you to be mine forever. And I would be honored if you would take my surname as well as our son.”  
Felnieri turned sideways in Illidan’s lap so she could look at his face as she spoke, “My prince, I can’t think of anything in the Great Dark I’d like more.”   
He swiftly moved her from where she rested on his lap and back to the bed. He was on top of her and kissing her face and neck while speaking to her in between each time his lips touched her skin.  
“Princess, I love you. You have made me so happy, I can’t wait to spend forever with you.”  
She beamed up at him, he seemed truly happy. Who would have thought, Illidan Stormrage smiling ear to ear and over me. Me, Felnieri Stormrage. That will take some getting used to.   
The excited and happy kisses began to draw themselves out into more passionate ones and they made love again before sunrise. As the first light broke the night sky, the Illidari lord and the Sin’dorei demon hunter drifted off to sleep wrapped in each other’s arms.


End file.
